The World has Become a Crappier Place, as Expected
by IceHole
Summary: What would you do if the world you live in becomes hell itself? The world that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what can you even do? *Rewriting in Progress*
1. The Demon Inside Me

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 01**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **The Demon Inside Me, Peeking It's Head Out**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

It is believed that approximately 69 to 77 thousand years ago, Mount Toba erupted; Spreading 2500 cubic kilometers of ash. Which covered the sky and led to an Ice Age that lasted for a millennia.

While we're at that, Betelguese is one of the biggest known stars in the universe. Estimated to be over 300 million kilometers in diameter. When compared to this massive star, our sun would only be a grain of sand. Catastrophe could happen if such a stellar object becomes a supernova dying and exploding in space. Although it is located about 640 light years away, it's explosion could have a devastating impact on everything in it's path, which includes the Solar system.

While explosions of supermassive objects could destroy the Earth, mycroscopic pathogens may also spell doom for our planet. The influenza outbreak that occurred in 1918 caused more fatality than the Great War. If another deadly contagion were to emerge today, which scientists say can possibly happen, it could spread faster, infecting and killing a large number of people within hours.

And if the infection were to be so deadly and fast that it could turn my whole school into a land of the walking dead. Seriously… a virus that kills people and then grants them life only to infect other people with it!? If what I think becomes reality then...

The World Has Truly Gone To Shit This Time.

I was now sitting in the corner of my classroom with my head leaning on the side of the wall. A baseball bat laid on the ground, right beside me. One that I had managed to get my hands on. The sounds of tearing flesh were making their way to my ears. It was hard to ignore them. Almost... Too hard.

All of this started about an hour ago, when I noticed the janitor being much more creepier than he usually is. Usually, he would just be his perverted self, always trying to get a peek from the young ladies. Smiling as if he enjoyed his life to the fullest. But today…

Today was an exception. About...

 **An Hour Ago:**

I was walking towards my club room to hang out with my two lovely (Don't tell them I said that) club-mates. As I continued to make my way there, suddenly I spotted the janitor from a window to my right. The window gave me a clear view of the school soccer field. Where the janitor, a female Sensei and two male Senseis stood. Normally, I would just Ignore these matters... That is until I saw one of the male Senseis grabbing the janitor by his neck.

"Now look here! You son of a bitch!" Woah... Isn't that a bit too aggressive Sensei! I mean I know that you have some big muscles and all but c'mon. You are going beat that guy up just to impress the female sensei? That's really cheap of you.

"T-Teshima-sensei, Don't be so forceful…" Whined the female-sensei.

Any normal human being probably wouldn't be able to hear any of that. But there is no way I can call myself normal, is there? This is the skill that I have cultivated through my many years spent alone, sitting in the corner of my classroom and observing everyone from a distance.

Yes… observing… not stalking… observing!

"...!?"

What the hell!? The janitor just bit sensei's fingers off! The other male Sensei didn't waste anytime as he quickly swung the baseball bat that he had with him, successfully taking down the janitor. The Janitor was on the ground but he was still conscious, even after a hit that strong.

"AH!" "WHA-AT!" "C-CALL THE POLICE!" "Teshima-sensei! S-STOP!" "HE B-BIT ME!"

"H-he… he's dead…" W-What in the...?

I leaned in closer to get a better view. My eyes widened. My hands clenched.

Teshima-sensei, the one that the Janitor bit just died of a bite. What on earth is happening? I was unknowingly sweating bullets right now. My hands shaking non-stop. Suddenly I saw Teshima-sensei's hand moving towards the other Senseis.

He's alive... What the...

"Teshima-sensei!"

"A-Are you all right!? Oh, Thank god! I'm so reliev-" Sensei didn't get to finish the sentence as Teshima-sensei suddenly grabbed her and dug his teeth into her neck. Letting a streak of blood flow down her neck.

"AaAgH!" "S-Sensei!"

My heart tightened. A sudden light of fear awoke inside of me.

I was in a mess right now. Right in front of me there were two guys eating the other's... B-Biting their flesh off, as if it was bread to them. I felt my heart beat rising to an infinite level. My veinds felt as if they were about to split open.

C-Calm down Hachiman! You have to calm down! T-There's probably a very good explanation for this. T-This has to be a joke. B-But what if...

Y-Yuigahama, Yukinoshita... I-I should go meet them.

I mustered up all my courage and ran towards the club room as fast as I could. I slid open the door, only to be face with an empty room. It's already past the meeting time yet there is no sign of any of the girls in the club room.

 _ ***All students and faculty! All students and faculty! There has been an incident on campus. Faculty, please lead the students through emergency procedure and evacuate immediately***_

W-What the...

N-Now everyone knows. I wonder if Yuigahama, Yukinoshita and Isshiki heard this.

 _ ***Again, There has been an incident on campu- AHH! H-HELP ME! S-Stop!***_

 _ ***AHGH! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME! AGH… NGAAHHH!***_

W-What on Earth...!

Soon enough the entire campus started to panic. That means the hallways and the exit routes are going to get very crowded anytime now. If I want to escape this place then running away now would be the best choice. But… But… I just can't do that yet…

I have to find sensei and those three first. I should get out of the places that are most likely to get crowded now.

I can understand one person going on a killing person... But to think that a completely normal person would turn into a maniac in sucha short time. And only because the Ja...

A sudden sense of realization came into my mind.

Could it be... I-I guess,

There is a possibility that a virus has spread throughout the campus. A virus that very possibly causes aggression and violent behavior. Just like the janitor when he bit off the teacher's fingers. After a while the teacher also became like the Janitor and attacked the other teachers. Damn it! what could be the cause of the virus spreading… water… air… or maybe skin contact… damn it... There are too many possibilities.

But, first I need something to protect myself with. Something strong… Something like… a bat. Yes... A bat should do it.

I ran towards the baseball club room. As expected there was no one there. Everyone probably evacuated by now. I picked up a baseball bat and a few necessary things that I am going to be needing and headed towards my destination.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I headed towards my classroom hoping to find Sensei there. She is probably helping the students in the class evacuate. She might even know where those three are. She probably doesn't even have any idea of what's happening. I already came across a few of them. I even saw one of the students die and come back to life. If whatever it is that is happening spreads like this then it's only a matter of time I become one of them.

"Sensei!" I called out to Sensei. She was standing in front of the classroom with a grim expression covering her face. I could feel that she was shaken up quite a bit. Could she have seen what's happening out there?

"Hikigaya!?" Sensei looked a little surprised at my sudden arrival.

"Hey, why haven't you evacuated yet?!" She shouted at me.

"There's no time for that! Let's get inside!" I grabbed her hand pulled her inside the class room with me. I slid the door shut upon entering.

Sensei still wore a shocked expression.

"Yukinoshita, Isshiki and Yuigahama… where are they?" I asked while panting.

"H-hikigaya… uh… I saw them leaving the floor a while ago… with Hayama and the others." She said.

Hayama? I almost forgot that guy… well at least Isshiki, Yukinoshita and Yuihgahama made it out.

"H-Hikigaya… Do you know what's going on?" Sensei asked me.

"The students, the teachers… they are acting strangely… They are attacking or more like biting everyone they can find in their eyesight. And whomever they are biting are eventually turning just as aggressive as them. That's probably a disease that is spreading way too faster than it should." I explained to her.

"H-how did y-"

"It doesn't matter. Just don't try getting close to any of them." I warned her.

"Then we should evacuate! It's only a matter of time before those guys get in here!" Sensei shouted at me.

"If you keep screaming like that then those walking deads are definitely going to get in and tear us apart from limb to limb." I said with hints of irritation in my voice.

"W-What are you talking about, Hikigaya?" Sensei had a confused look on her face.

"Those guys… That are trying to eat the others are already dead… The infection is probably spreading by getting bit. I saw it… I saw it all… When they bite someone they die… but the shocking part is that they come back to life soon after, just like the ones that are trying to eat others."

"T-that's not possible Hikigaya."

"Well… believe it… I barely managed to get away with my limbs attached this time. But if they get in here then I doubt I will be able to pull it off a second time. It's a miracle that they are slow but it will only be pointless if they outnumber us." I said.

"T-then what do you suggest we do?"

"We wait… Right now, there are way too many of them outside. We wait for them to turn away and if they don't… then I guess we will just have to make a run for it…" I said as I got a nod from Sensei.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 **Present Time:**

 _ ***Beep* *This is a recording. You have reached the 110 emergency line. All of our lines are busy at the moment. Please call again later* *Beep***_

Hmm… no shit the lines off… That must mean that-

"No one's picking up?" Sensei asked me.

"No. All lines are busy." I answered.

"T-then that means…"

"Yeah… Whatever that is happening here is probably happening all over Japan. And in worst case, all over the world." I said. But I guess it would be better if this wasn't happening only in Japan. If it was then it would be only a matter of time before the other countries try to block us or worse... get rid of us. I stole glance at Sensei. Looks like she also had the same thought.

"I wonder how my family is doing..." I mumbled but it didn't go unnoticed by Sensei.

"Don't worry Hikigaya. We will get out of here."

" **AAAHHH!** " We heard someone from outside scream. S-Shit! This is gonna bring more of the dead out here!

"Sensei! We should get out of here! We will only get cornered if we stay here for too long." I picked up my bat and headed towards the door. Sensei picked up the broom that happened to be in the class room. Okay... Looks like there is no other way around it this time...

"Hit them where it hurts! And hit them hard!" I said to Sensei. She merely nodded as I slid the door open.

As soon as I opened the door, we came across one of our classmates. Shinji Nishimura. Just an ordinary student who always wore a fake smile just to get along with others. Just like a certain pretty boy. I hate these kinds of people.

I swung my bat and hit him in the shoulder. He only budged to the side of the hallway but came running to me right after that.

"Hikigaya! LOOK OUT!"

I swung my bat again and hit him in chest area. Yet again the hit did not have any effect on him. It was as if he didn't even feel anything. He was covered in blood but there wasn't a single sign of pain.

"Take that!" Sensei used the back side of her broom to attack the student. I could tell that she was good at this. Just what in the hell are you, Sensei?  
She swung the broom again but this time she poked her broom right through his brain, Stopping him instantly or not because he wasn't alive in the first place. But that strike to the brain definitely put that guy down.

"D-did y-you see that!" Sensei was shaking up right now. She did just kill a guy so I guess this was inevitable.

"So we just have to destroy the brain to put them out, right…?" Well no shit… why didn't I think of this before?

I looked at the fallen body of Nishimura. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out An eery sensation spread around my chest area. It hurt yet it didnt at the same time. The sensation turned into fear. My body started shaking without any stop.

There was another two of them coming at us with a slow pace.

O-Okay… here goes…

I swung my bat yet again but this time aiming to hit the head. Right as I was about to hit the head, my hand snapped and I ended up hitting him in the left arm. Sensei didn't waste any time as she swung her broom again the way she did it before and pierced his head. The other dead student had already gotten close to Sensei by then and was about to bite her.

I-It's alright Hachiman…

It's alright… If you don't kill him then he will kill you. You have to do this. He is already dead. It's not killing… it's not… At least...

I wish it's not…

I swung my bat with as much force as I could muster up and bashed it on his head. Right as the bat connected to his head… his head blew up like a volcano. Spilling his blood all over the place and covering me and Sensei up with rotten blood.

 ***huff* *huff***

"Let's go Hikigaya… we can't stay here anymore. Let's get out of here." Sensei said as she spotted more incoming dead guys.

 ***GUNSHOTS***

"Was that a gunshot!?" I asked

"That didn't sound much like a gunshot. It was a little too down to be a gunshot." Sensei said. What the hell Sensei! How on earth are you so familiar with a gun!? Right as I thought that… Sensei threw one of her creepy glares. No wonder you are still unmar- " **Gahhgh**!"

"Why are you hitting me!?"

"It felt as if you were insulting me." She said. W-What the… An esper!?

"Anyway, Hikigaya! Let's follow the gunshot sound! Someone might still be alive there!" Sensei said as she rushed forward. I don't know if that's a good idea because that sound must have brought some dead dudes over there.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"This is no time for you to show off, you creepy chuuni!" I heard a female voice say. The voice sounded familiar.

"Miura-hime-sama could you please help this savior of yours wit…" Oh shit… I know that voice...

"Zaimokuza-san what do you need!?"

"I am in need of the ultimate-"

"Just shut up and tell me what you need you dumb fuck!"

"H-hai… my magazine is almost empty."

"So what!? Just reload it quickly!"

"Miura-san could you maybe not use such vulgar language right now? Actually, Just don't use your mouth at all. Can't you see that you are attracting more of them?" Yukinoshita said.

Y-Yukinoshita… Oh right… They were with Hayama's clique. That must mean Yuigahama is also there. I picked up the pace and rushed towards them all.

"AHGH!" Shit! What happened!?

"GET AWAY!" "GET AWAY!"

I spotted Ebina on the floor and was about to be eaten by two dead guys. I rushed towards her and bashed one of their heads with my baseball bat. The other one turned his attention on me just as I swung my bat again and also hit him in the head, bashing his skull out.

"H-Hikigaya-kun…" "HIKKI!" Yukinoshita and Yuigahama said in unison.

There were still a few of the dead left and were now on their way towards us.

"Sensei take the two on the left! Hayama and your clique take the two in front of you and I'll take the three on my right!" I shouted.

I rushed towards my right in order to put them down. The rest followed my suit and rushed towards their designated opponents. Hayama and his clique was here. So was Yukinoshita, and Yuigahama. And not to mention Zaimokuza with a weird and nail-gun-like thing in his hand which apparently shot nails at a very fast pace.

 ***huff* *huff***

"H-Hikigaya-kun…"

"I see you are still alive. Well, it doesn't surprise me that the dead aren't trying to kill you… Your rotten eyes must have scared them away." You still have time to insult me woman! I just saved your life you know.

"Yeah.. I know I know..." I said while panting.

"And your personality, and-"

"Yeah… yeah… my personality, my pride… a lot of me is rotten."

"HAHAHA! Behold hell keepers! The god of war has finally arrived to put an end to you!" Guess who said that...

"Arree…. HIKITANI-KUN that was so COOOL!" Shouted Tobe. You just had to live... didn't you?

"What are you, an idiot!? Don't shout! They will hear you!" Said Miura. Doesn't she realize that she is shouting as well?

"What on earth are you guys still doing here, anyway? You guys were supposed to evacuate an hour ago." Said Sensei.

"What's with you guys acting all friendly!?" shouted a random girl who I don't know the name of.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hayama while throwing his thousand watt smile.

"Don't treat me like an idiot! I'm a genius!" Shouted the girl yet again. Woah! Hayama-charm didn't work on her.

"Oi… wha-" Miura was soon cut off by that weird chick again

"GIVE ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE!" She must be terrified of whatever's going on. Well... I can't blame her for that...

"A-Ahh… Ahh… my clothes are stained… I'll need to have mama take them to t-the cleaners…" The random girl started blabbering. She was shaking as if she was having a seizure. I was about to get her to stop shouting but Yukinoshita beat me to it.

"That's enough…" The ice queen said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around the girl. The girl was about to protest but couldn't when she found her eyes releasing the tears that she was trying to hold back.

"Y-Yukinon…" Yuigahama also seemed pretty tensed about the situation as well. Who am I kidding, almost everyone except for Zaimokuza was on the edge of breaking down right now. I guess I can't blame anyone for that, can I…?

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"Everyone seems to be okay now." Hayama broke the silence as the others just smiled at him… except for Yukinoshita of course…

We were all now inside the student council room, which happened to be the closest one to us. There were dead dudes still lurking outside the room. We had decided to take a break until we all get better at grasping the situation. I hope Ishikki and the others made it out okay.

"Sensei… where are your car keys?" I asked Sensei, who was peeking through the closed door.

"I have them with me and my car is parked in the teacher's parking lot." She said.

"It seems that your brain is just as rotten as your eyes Hikigaya-kun. Can't you tell that there is no way Sensei's car can fit all of us." Said Yukinoshita. I ignored her remark and made my way towards the window. There's gotta be a few big vehicles in there…

"Well, the joke's on you because I might have just found the solution." I said with a smirk. Which earned me a few disgusted stares instead.

"Look… There's a bus over there." I said as I pointed my finger at the school bus that was parked in the parking lot which was visible from the said window.

"So… even if we take the bus, where do we go?"

"We will go to everyone's houses and if they need it, we will do what we can to help. And after that, we should find someplace safe." Sensei said. Yeah… That's probably the best thing for us to do. But it will consume way too much time till we get to everyone's house. And I doubt everyone is going to agree with me to go to my house first.

"There should already be a place like that. I think the police and defense forces are immobilized. So they will probably take everyone to a shelter." Said the ice queen.

As we discussed our strategy, Miura Yumiko turned on the TV. As soon as the TV turned on the atmosphere became tense.

"What's wrong?"

"W-What's going on?"

"Yumiko, What's wrong?" Hayama asked but Miura only turned the volume up .

 _ **"With riots occurring everywhere the government is looking into how to combat this emergency. However regardless of political affiliation. Politicians are viewing the deployment of the self-defense force. As…"**_

"Riots!? What riots!?" You gotta be kidding me... riots... And it has only been a few hours...

"… _ **comment the local death toll has already surpassed 1000. The government has declared a state of emergency and has requested…**_

 _ ***GUNSHOTS***_

 _ **Those were gunshots! The police have opened fire! We don't know what's exactly going on bu- *BZZZT***_

 _ **We are having some technical difficulties. We will broadcast from the studios for the rest of this program…"**_

The line was soon cut off due to some technical problems. Technical problems my ass! It's happening everywhere now! Shit! I have to get to my family! Okay… calm down Hachiman… Panicking won't help. First I have to find a way out of here.

"What! Why won't they tell us anymore!?" Shouted some guy from Hayama's clique.

"They don't want to cause a panic… That's why." Yukinoshita said.

"Even now?" asked Miura

"Especially now. Fear causes confusion and confusion causes the collapse of order. And without order… how are we supposed to fight against the living dead?" Explained Yukinoshita. She is right. I doubt the Government is going to be able to solve a problem of this kind… And they most definitely don't want the people to cause more problems for them.

 **"** … _ **As it is very dangerous outside, we ask that you remain in your homes if at all possible. Please lock all windows and doors to your homes, and if possible block them off. If you are not in your home for any reason then do not panic and find yourself a designated shelter…"**_

Yumiko changed the channel as Sensei suggested her to do so. Most of the channels were already down. It means all the networks are going to be down any moment now.

 _ **"In the US with no hope of getting the widespread emergency under control, the top executives have fled the white house. The have announced that they will resume governmental duties on an aircraft carrier out at sea. In addition, they are evaluating whether nuclear weapons are a viable option.**_

 _ **Communication with Moscow has halted.**_

 _ **The entire city of Beijing is in flames.**_

 _ **In comparison, London is having relatively few trouble maintaining public order."**_

So that's how it is huh… Well no shit the world is fucked. I looked at everyone only to find faces with no color in it. Yeah… they are definitely scared shitless.

"H-hey… it can't be real right? There has to be somewhere that's still safe. Somewhere where everything is just like it always has been. Right?" Ebina started panicking while Tobe tried his best to calm her down.

"I don't believe this… In a matter of hours… the entire world is in a state of disaster."

"It's not that hard to believe… A sudden spread of a disease. Like influenza… The Spanish flu… causing the death of over 50 million people and over 600 million causalities…" I said

"Like the black death of the 14th century. That one wiped out a third of Europe's population."

"How did they stop the disease?" Asked Tobe while fidgeting

"There are a number of theories regarding what may have happened… Usually, such things just end when enough people die. Because usually everybody with the infection dies off…" But this time it's different…

"This time everyone who dies comes back to life…"

"So you are saying that there is no way to stop it from spreading?" Miura asked. I swear I just saw a light bulb appearing on Yuigahama's head.

"When it gets really hot, their flesh will rot off and they probably won't be able to move anymore! right!?" Yuigahama said.

"And how long would that take?"

"Umm… hehe… H-hikki.. Yukinon…" Looks like Gahama-chan doesn't know the answer to that.

"We don't even know for sure if they will start rotting." Said Hayama

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Killer corpses don't fall into the realm of medical science as we know it. It could be a while before we understand them." Yukinoshita answered for Hayama

"So how do we get outside?" Asked a random dude.

"Going through the front entrance is the fastest way to the parking lot. I say we make a run for it." Sensei suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Just gather any weapon you can find and hit those bastards in the head. Remember, the brain is what's keeping them living. Break the brain, and you break them." I explained while everyone just nodded.

"One more thing, Don't fight if you can help it. Run away if you can! We just want to get out of here."

"They are sensitive to sound! They are also strong enough to rip a door off it's hinges. So if they grab you, you are done for. Be careful!"

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I tightened my grip on the bat. I was ready. There's no holding back this time. It's shoot and kill… or in this case… swing and kill.

"Let's go!"

Hayama kicked opened the door as the sight of the broad hallway was now visible to me. The first dead guy that was right in front of me was someone I knew… Someone I knew quite well… It was the guy that always made fun of me.

That guy never ceased to piss me off. He ignored me whenever I tried talking to him. Bumped into me whenever I walked past him and spread bad rumors about me when I committed the social suicide for Sagami Minami. This guy made his way to my 'people to kill' list many times now. But the question is… can I really kill him when it is finally necessary?

I pulled the bat over my head and closed my eyes. I pulled the bat down with as much force as I could gather.

 ***THWUSH!***

Blood everywhere… on my shirt… on my hands… on my bat… on my face… every-fucking-where… The time suddenly stopped for me… my heart beat was rising to an unlimited level… my whole body felt light. So light that I felt like nothing… I opened my eyes. If front of me was the already dead mean guy with his head nowhere to be found. I looked at my footing… shit… I'm going to slip if I don't regain my footing…

I arched forward trying to regain my footing. I was still in the hallway… No one but dead guys in front of me… And behind… I wonder what's behind me… probably the others… I didn't want to look behind. Not anymore… I can't afford to look behind. I have to go look for my family. I have to save them. Yeah… I will save them.

 **"AAA** R **GH**!" I rushed forward again while pulling my bat over my head.

 ***THWAASH!* *TGHUSHH* *SWUTSCH***

Ever dog has it's day. even the lowest and unluckiest among us will one day have their glory.

Today was the day I achieved mine. For it shall be known forever... as the day I lost my humanity and became a dog of society; Or rather, I stopped being a dog of society and became a true human instead.

 ***SWUTCH* *THWACHS!* *STWOOSH!***

One that triumphs over another in order to confirm their existence; One that only survives if it's strong enough. Stepping over the corpses of the faceless social worms that once despised it's existence. Covered in their blood, from head to toe.

 ***SWUTCH* *THWACHS!* *STWOOSH!***

Also... with a wicked smile adorning it's face.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Blood was all over me, as I kept on swinging my bat and obliterating everything in my path. Soon enough… before I even realized it… I had killed all the living dead that stood before me. Everything was again clear to me as I wiped off the blood that was covering my face. My heartbeat steadily decreasing.

Soon enough… before I even realized it… I had killed all the living dead that stood before me. Everything was again clear to me as I wiped off the blood that was covering my face. My heartbeat steadily decreasing. The shaking and the nervousness were nowhere to be found. The fear inside me was long gone. It was as if I had managed to cope with this wicked environment.

It was as if I had managed to cope with this wicked environment. As if Nature itself had wanted to make me a disaster. Light can not exist without darkness. And like that, that is why I exist. To bring balance into this world. Maybe that is the objective of my existence.

I looked back to see where the others were. All of their eyes fixated on me. Their faces told the story of how fear could make a person shiver.

It is only natural to fear a dead guy walking but it wasn't the dead guys that they seemed afraid of…

It was…

…Me

They were afraid of the guy who just brutally murdered their classmates. Yes… I almost forgot… unlike me, These social worms were actually nice to you idiots. It's needless to say that you would feel sympathy for them. But right now... I can't afford to waste anymore time on you. I have to return home as fast as possible.

I have my own family to look for.

"Let's go… we can't afford to waste any more time." I said as I walked towards the front entrance without glancing at them for a second time. I could hear their footsteps, following behind me.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"Everybody get in!" Sensei shouted as she got on the driver's seat on the bus.

"Let's go!" Everyone got on the bus as Hayama, me and a random guy guarded the bus till everyone was safely on-board. I watched as Yukinoshita and Yuigahama got inside the bus.

"Alright guy! Everyone's inside! You guys get in now!"

"Hayato!" "Hayama-sama!" Tsch... damn fangirls...

I watched as Hayama and the other random guy got inside. Hayama stood at the sliding door and lend a hand towards me with a smile that he always has on.

"C'mon Hikitani-kun. Let's go. We are a team now. We have to work together and survive in this world together." No… that's where you are wrong, Hayama.

"We aren't a team. I'm not a team player, Hayama. You should already know that... Please look after Yuigahama, Sensei and Yukinoshita for me. I will owe you one when we meet again… If... we ever meet again that is." I said one last time to Hayama. Hayama's eyes widened at what I just said. The smile that he had on faded away.

"H-Hikigaya! don't joke around!" He shouted at me. Everyone now had their eyes on the two of us. I smiled while looking at the window where my two club-mates were visible from. Yukinoshita spotted my smile. Her eyes widened. Looks like she figured the situation out.

"H-Hikigaya-kun… D-DON'T YOU DARE! HIKIGAYA-KUN!" I heard her shout. The dead were already approaching the bus and me. I have to move now or I am dead meat. Sorry Yukinoshita… Sorry Yuigahama… Sorry Sensei… But I have to do this. I know that I can't protect all of you. You guys will stand a better chance together.

"Sorry… but this is my best at surviving in this world." I said as I started running towards the direction of my house. Yes… this is the right thing to do.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter - 01**

 _ **Wandering Beginnings**_

* * *

 _ **The Demon Inside Me, Peeking It's Head Out**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or would like faster updates, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	2. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 02**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _I opened the door using the spare key that I had with me. I walked inside the house hoping for my family to be there._

 _I will not lie to myself. I know that the chances of them being here are close to none. After all, both of my parents are in Tokyo due to work related matters and my little sister Komachi has probably been taken to the nearest shelter from school. Or in the worst case, I am already too late._

 _I slowly stepped towards Komachi's room, trying not to make any unnecessary sounds. I twisted the doorknob and peeked my head in to look inside her room._

" _Komachi… Komachi…?" I called out her name but received no answer. I still had my blood covered baseball bat in my hand. The countless peoples blood dripping from it. People that I had to put down to get here._

 _Looks like Komachi's still not home yet. And if she is not here then the chances are that either she is one of those undead outside or she is somewhere near her school._

 _I should wait tonight and see if she returns home or not. And if she is not home by tomorrow then I will just have to search for her in her school._

 _There is absolutely no way in hell I'm leaving sister alone._

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***THUD* *THUD***

A sudden thudding sound woke me up from my slumber. I opened my eyes slowly… taking in the light that the sun graced us with. I twisted my neck here and there to get rid of the sleepiness. My neck had also started to hurt now. Sleeping in a car is not as comfortable as I expected it to be.

 ***THUD* *THUD***

I turned towards the direction the sound came from, only to find an undead banging it's head on the closed window. If there is one thing that these idiots gotta learn is to make sure that they don't disturb a sleeping person. It's been ages since I had a good sleep. Don't you know how important sleep is? Wait… of course you don't know, You are a dead guy…

 ***THUD* *THUD***

I twisted the car key in order to start the engine. I was in a Toyota Camry. To be honest… I'm not really a car person. I just happened to find this one on my way to Chiba from Tokyo. I picked it up from a motel in Funabashi. Shifting the gear I accelerated my way out of the area, leaving the head-banging-hungry-undead behind.

I shifted my gaze from the empty dry road in front of me to the passenger's seat next to me. There was a 60 cm long katana leaning on the seat, on top of my black jacket. Needless to say that I stole both of them. I had stolen that Katana from a certain old man that probably made Katanas for a living. This black and red katana was hanging on the wall of that old man's house. By the look of it... I'm pretty sure that the old man loved this Katana… So I decided to make a good use out of it.

Yeah… I did no horrible thing… I even left my favorite machete with that old man in exchange for the Katana. Who cares if it was broken, I still left something in return. See… Honest guys still exist in this worl-

 ***CRASH!***

Yep... as expected, my rotten luck is still as rotten as it can be. I was now devoid of any gravity. It means I am now rolling in the air along with my now destroyed car. And that's the last thing I remembered before I hit my head really hard on something.

Let me teach you a lesson guys… Always wear seatbelts. Because if you don't… you are going to have a very bad day. (Source: Me)

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I tried to open my eyes but a sudden painfilled sensation in my head made me close them again.

"Arghh…" I groaned. My head hurts like hell.

I lifted my arm up and touched my forehead. Which had bandages covering it? It didn't seem like I was hit too hard. At least, I think I'll live… Well, I've survived worse.

"Y-you're awake!" I heard a childish voice coming from behind me. And now, I just realized that I was currently laying on a bed. A soft and comfy bed! And did I just hear a voice?

Right as I thought that, a boy who seemed to be about five years old; came up next to me. A boy… A real boy… Shit… what do I say? What do I say? It's been so long since I met another person.

"Y-you have cool tattoos!" Those were the words that came out of the boy's mouth as he saw me. I guess I do have cool tattoos. If the world wasn't as it is now I probably never would have been able to get a tattoo. Mother definitely would have killed me. The world being as it is now has made it easier for a loner like me to fulfill his dreams.

The tattoo I had was done by a guy named Joseph, who used to be a tattooist. It was a black and red painted dragon-like tattoo that went up from my left chest to my left mid-forearm. Yeah, it was a long dragon…

"You're pretty cool yourself, kid…" Awesome! Be natural Hachiman! Be natural!

"Your eyes are scary though." The kid that I just praised said to me. I felt a stab through my poor heart. Why does the world suddenly feel so cold?

"And they are a little gross too." I felt another stabbing pain through my heart.

Here's another lesson… Kids are evil. (Source: me)

"What's your name, kid?"

"E-eh… ah… I'm Tchsubaki!" The kid said cheerfully while also mispronouncing his own name. Ahh… it's been so long since I have come across this level of cuteness… There was no malicious intent in that sentence!

"Nice name… And I'm Hikigaya… Hikigaya Hachiman." I said while cracking a small, unnoticeable smile at the confused boy. That's probably gonna be the most difficult name he has ever pronounced.

"Hakichi… hachi-ka…?" The boy thought while mimicking a thinking pose. I couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's words.

"Haa-chan!" Huh? Haa-chan? Really? Our conversation was soon interrupted as I felt another person walking towards this room.

Our conversation was soon interrupted as I felt another person walking towards this room.

"Tsubaki, didn't I forbid you from coming here?" I heard a feminine voice drawing closer to us with each passing words.

Tsubaki was looking around everywhere frantically. Probably looking for a place to hide. He has either disobeyed a law or the incoming female is a big fat angry mother.

"H-Haa-chan hidde me, Now!" He looked at me with a pleading face.

"Tsubaki?" I moved my head around and looked at the door to find out who the voice belonged to. A female head peeked it's way out through the door. I could spot the red hair that belonged to the incoming female.

"O-Oh… you are awake…" She mumbled loud enough for me to hear. She made her way, in front of me.

S-She's kind of pretty…

if I had to describe this person in two words then I would most certainly say 'an angel'. I don't know if it's the inner pervert of me talking, who hasn't been in contact with another female for a long time, or is it just her being awfully pretty. She had glistening red hair that was tied into a pony tail. Her hazel eyes adding all the more beauty to her face. Her thin and slender waistline was nothing but perfection. I was so mesmerized by the female that I forgot that I was staring…

"Ah… umm… h-hey…" Why the heck am I slutterring!? Get a hold of yourself Hachiman! Have you learned nothing from your past experiences!? Don't fall into the trap!

"A-ah… looks like you are i-in a good shape n-now…" She also sluttered with a tinge of pink spots on her cheeks. Huh? Why is she sluttering!?

She is just as embarrassed as I am. I looked down to find myself half naked. My tattoos, scars and abs visible to her eyes. You did notice the abs part right? Yeah… I have finally gained an eight pack abs by doing 100 push-ups, 100 squats, 10 kilometers run and without the use of any air conditioning too! See what I did there?

"I-m sorry about the accident… I was careless…" She said finally regaining her composure. The cute pink blush was still visible on her cheeks.

"U-Uhh, Yeah… it's fine. It was my fault too. If I was a bit more careful then it never would have happened." I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm… Rin Takamoto. You can call me Rin." She said and granted me the luxury of seeing her smile. Wait, Hachiman Wait! Don't jump around just because she smiled at you! Don't lose it! You should know better than to trust a female. Especially the ones as attractive as her.

"Ah… Hikigaya, Hikigaya Hachiman." I said as I tried to raise my hand to shake her hand but couldn't when I felt a cold object blocking me from raising my hand. And that object was a steel plated handcuff.

"U-umm… uh… I'm sorry! But we didn't know what kind of a person you were so we had to do that!" She said as she bowed.

You know, I actually would have been more surprised if you didn't do what you did. It is only natural that you don't put your trust in a stranger. And a stranger with multiple scars and tattoos at that. Not to mention the dead fish eyes.

"It's alright… I get it." I said as I gave her a nod. Surprisingly my eyes didn't creep her out as I expected it to. All the more, she suddenly pulled out a key and started to unlock the handcuffs that were binding me.

"Thanks. It's alright if you don't want to take them off though… I can understand." You really shouldn't take them off… doesn't matter how nice a guy seems.

The next thing that happened would surely have blown the heads off of someone like me. Rin suddenly got awfully close to me and placed a hand on my right cheek. Needless to say, my face now contained all colors of red.

Too close, woman! Too close!

"Your fever seems to have died down so I guess you should be fine. It was just a concussion after all. Let's just hope that your brain didn't take any permanent damage." She said to me while retracting her hands away from my cheeks. Her face was still awfully close to mine. I stared at her eyes, totally lost in the hazel sea.  
Looks like she just realized what she has done because her face was now painted pure red.

"A-ah u-umm I g-guess you must be hungry… There are some leftovers. I will serve them for you. J-just get dressed and come d-down-stairs, H-Hikigaya-kun." She said as fast as she could and made her way out of the room like a red thunder.

I turned my head towards Tsubaki who had witnessed the whole scene. His mouth was open as if inviting a fly to get in. I swear I could see the devil horns coming out of his head.

"LOOOOWWWVVEEEE!" He shouted as he quickly ran out of the room. That brat!

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I made my way downstairs. The house seemed well furnished. It was pretty big too.

As I stepped down, the chatterings of many people, made it's way to my ears. I stepped towards the room which contained a large dining table. The shocking thing was what the dining table contained. There were about six to eight little kids sitting around the table. Finding one kid in a world of this state was a shocker but finding eight of them wa-

"Surprised to see the kids?" Rin asked me. She was holding a plate which had broccolis in it. The mere sight of the vegetable made the kids scrunch their faces. Broccoli huh… I wonder if they farm around here somewhere…

"Well, who wouldn't be? You don't really see these many kids nowadays." I said while Rin just smiled at me. Oi! Don't be so polite! It's affecting my judgment.

"They are from an orphanage that my father was the overseer of."

"Your father…?" I might have just stepped on the line because her face just turned a little grim.

"Uh… sorry. I shouldn't have…" I tried to apologize

"No! It's alright! It's already been two years since he passed away…" She said

"EHH!? You must be Hikigaya-kun~ " I heard a male voice coming out of the kitchen. Soon enough the male figure showed up in front everyone with another plate in his hand. The plate contained a steak that gave out a very delicious aroma, which made my stomach grumble.

I don't know who you are but I already love you!

The figure had red hair, similar to Rin. Perhaps they are related maybe?

"I'm Ren Takamoto. Rin's Onii-chan! Kids introduce yourselves too~ " The person said as he threw me a thousand watt smile. it was hard to tell if he was faking it because even if he was faking it, he was doing a very good job at it. I turned my attention to the kids.

"Yo~! I'm Meiko!"

"Narumi!"

"Reiko!"

"Shirou!"

"I'm Takako!"

"Yoko!"

"Tsubaki!"

"Yume!"

One by one everyone introduced themselves. I only smiled at them.

"Ne~ Hikigaya-kun… I think we have reached the part where you introduce yourself."

"A-Ah… right. I'm Hikigaya Hachiman... It's a pleasure." I said while giving them a small nod. Which earned me a few disgusted look instead.

Kids really are evil…

"Hiki-kun you must be hungry… c'mon sit down. Me and Rin-chan prepared supper for all of you guys~" Hiki-kun? We just met you know?

"Say… Hiki-kun, if you don't mind me asking… How old are you?" Ren asked while Rin almost choked on her food. I could tell what Ren was trying to do. He was acting all cheerful and chummy with me to get some information out of me. These tricks seem oddly familiar. Just like a certain so called Onee-san of mine. I can't blame him for being cautious for his family, though… It is definitely not a good choice to let a complete stranger inside your house.

"It's fine… I'm Twenty." I answered truthfully.

"Maa~ You're a young one. Me and Rin are both twenty-six by the way." Rin yet again almost choked on her food. Twins… huh… They also look kinda alike.

"So… Hikigaya-kun, where were you heading to before the accident?" Rin asked me. Where would I be if she hadn't hit me? I wonder. It's not like I had any destinations in mind.

"I honestly don't know… Maybe I was just trying to survive in this world somehow, I guess." I replied while chugging down the last piece of meat. Where in the hell did they even get this delicious stuff...?

It's true… The only goal I have is to find my family. In which I am failing miserably at. I even visited the place my mom and dad were staying at in Tokyo. The results were all the same. There was no sign of them. None… I didn't even find their belongings there. Either someone has looted them or mom and dad had made it out.

I spent the whole year looking for them in Tokyo. And yet still, I didn't find them. Maybe they are alive or maybe they are not… I honestly don't know…

"Then what do you say about joining us then, Hiki-kun?" Ren asked me with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Did you guys know that there's a law that states that in order to wear makeup in Morrisville, Pennsylvania you must get a permit first? Unfortunately, those laws don't apply in this certain household in Chiba. Now you must be wondering what brought this on…

"Haa-chan move your face to the left! I can't get a pitcher!" Tsubaki said to me. He was having a blast making fun of me. And it's 'picture' not 'pitcher' dumb kid…

"Haa-chan move your lips like this!" One of the female kids shouted with a red lipstick in her hand as she made a duck face. Or at least tried to… What's her name again? Yume? Yoko? Whatever… I'll just swing it when I have to.

Yes… I was asked by Rin to entertain the kids. And that entertainment somehow became me getting plastered by various makeup essentials. I looked horrible… Seriously… even the undead would probably run away if they looked at me. Alright! I have had enough of this!

I'm taking in charge!

"Oi! That's enough for today! Wrap up and go play board games or something." I said with a rather stern voice. I expected them to be reluctant but I didn't expect them to start a competition on who can cry the most!

"Waaaah~ H-Ha-chaan meany!" Cried Yume or Yoko as big, big tear drops fell out of their eyes.

"Rin! Ha-a-chan said mean things to me!" Goddammit!

"A-ah! Stop! Alright! alright! do whatever you want! You can apply whatever you want on my face!" I said while frantically waving my hands in front of them. The crying stopped just as I said that.

"Hee hee…" Damn kids…

"Ano… Hiki-kun… Do you have a moment?" Ren shouted from the other side. Ren finally saved me from these demons in human form!

"Ah sure… Sorry kids, gotta go." I said as I picked up Tsubaki who somehow made his way to my lap. I left Tsubaki with the other kids and followed Ren to the kitchen where Rin also stood.

"Pfft... you sure look nice..." Ren teased me as he inspected the make-up on me.

"Yeah... yeah... You're just jealous because I wear it better than you do..."

"Hikigaya-kun…" Rin nodded sweetly as she saw me enter. This is getting out of hand. Either the world has gone to shit or my brain has. Never in my life would I have imagined a girl like her smiling at me.

"Hey… w-what's up?" God dammit Hachiman! Why are you still sluttering!?

"Ne~ Hachi-kun… How good are you at defending yourself against the undead?" Ren asked me. It's about time he did. After all they probably don't expect me to just sit around and eat what they give me… Even I have to do my best at providing for them. And if there's one thing that I know better than anyone… It would be killing undeads.

"I would say, I'm pretty good at it… So do you have a job for me… Ren?" I asked as Ren suddenly started chuckling.

"You know… I love that part about you Hachi-kun. You figure out my intentions like they were your own…" He said as he wiped the tear that came out of his eyes due to laughing too hard. Seriously!? Hachi-kun?

"Hikigaya-kun… I'm ah… umm… heading to the medical store… and I was thinking… if you would like to… umm" I could tell how much problem she was having while asking me to tag along with her. It's been almost a whole week since Ren asked me to join them. And Rin and I weren't that close. Even if we had cooked together or had played with the kids together… There was always this invisible gap between us. Even if we are alone… Things always end up being extremely awkward. It's either me stammering on my words or her.

"She is asking if you would like to help her out, Hachi-kun~" Ren finished with his usual smile.

"Ah… sure. I would love to." I said.

"O-okay… we leave in an hour then. And get everything that you are going to be needing then, Hikigaya-kun." Rin said as she walked away with a super cute blush on her face.

"You know how shy she is right, Hachi-kun? It's time like these where a man is supposed to take the lead you know~" He said leaving me flabbergasted.

"And you should get ready to head out. Don't wanna make her wait now, do you… Ja ne." Ren said as he then went inside the kitchen, leaving me alone with Tsubaki on my right, who witnessed the whole conversation. I already know what he is gonna say…

"LOOOOWWWVVEEEE!" He shouted as he ran to his comrades in crime for safety. That brat is pissing me off to no extent… He is always there when Rin and I are alone. And whenever the atmosphere gets even a little bit awkward, he shouts 'love' in a mocking manner and runs away from the scene. Making the atmosphere a hundred times more awkward. Metal note: Kids are evil. (source: me)

I picked up my black jacket and the love of my life, The red-black-dragon Katana. Yes… I named her since I didn't know her original name. I wore my jacket as I stepped downstairs. I was wearing a white shirt underneath the black jacket and a slim-fit grey cargo pants. I was also staying in the bedroom that I woke up in. The room happened to be the right opposite of Rin's bedroom. I could tell that this was the work of Ren. Ren has been constantly trying to hook me and Rin up for a while now. And if you are wondering where he stays… his bedroom was downstairs, next to the kid's rooms.

I stood in front of the front door waiting for Rin to get ready. I twisted my arms and neck around to gather strength. I spotted Rin stepping out of her room and heading towards me. She was wearing a dark green tank top that she usually wears. She had a beretta 9mm strapped onto the right side of her hip and a machete in her hand. Never have I ever imagined her killing someone with a machete.

"You ready to head out?" She asked me. She had a figure that most ladies would kill to get and breasts not as small as my ice cold club-mate and also not as large as my airheaded club-mate. Let's say that her figure reminds me of a sly kohai of mine. I wonder how those three are doing. I had even paid a visit to Yukinoshita's place … more like palace. It was more than a year ago and found nothing but the reign of undead. I checked all of the undead there but I didn't recognize any of them.

"A-ah yeah…" I said.

"Let's go then." She said as she pulled out her combat knife and opened the door.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***SWISH* *SWOOSH***

I killed swung my Katana and killed three undead in front of me while beside me Rin was busy taking another one down with her combat knife. She seemed experienced with the knife. She did take out a lot of them, so it makes sense that she is good.

"Need help?" She asked me when she spotted me staring at her. Shit…

"N-Nah… I got this." I said as I turned around and did what I do best.

We were now inside the medical corner of the store. She had a list of items that she needed so I decided to let her pick up the stuffs while I guarded the entrance.

"I'll cover you, you pick up what we need." I said to her while she just nodded.

It's already been over 15 minutes since we arrived here. While I was guarding the shop, I spotted Rin looking around for something. I could see a bunch of undead getting closer.

"Hey, you are gonna have to be quick because there are tons of em coming this way." I said Rin.

"Just a sec!"

"Alright stay here and don't get out. I will be back in a minute."

"E-eh… what? Where are you going?" I ignored her and headed towards the undeads. There were about 15 of them. They walked towards me as slow as ever.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I slowly opened my eyes. All of the undead stopped walking towards me. No… they didn't stop walking. They are slow… So slow that they were barely moving a centimeter per second. Or I became faster… faster than ever. My heartbeat fastened. I felt light. Too light. I gripped the handle of my sheathed Katana and unsheathed it. I rushed forward carefully. If I make any ill movements then I will only end up hurting myself. I swung my katana sideways and chopped of the head of two undeads.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***Huff* *Huff***

I clenched my knees with my palm as I kept panting. I did just kill about 15 undead in a matter of seconds or even less. My heartbeat started regaining it's normal pace.  
What I saw next was the best thing that had happened to me in these few days. Even meeting a girl as beautiful as Rin was nothing compared to this. A meter across me… I spotted the heaven. I spotted a vending machine which contained the best beverage granted to us by the gods. The MAXX Coffee.

Needless to say that it didn't taste even an inch of how it used to taste like. Well that is to be expected of a canned beverage that has expired over an year ago. The drink was expired but wasn't countable as unhealthy. Aside from the distaste in flavor these should be safe to drink.

I was busy in my own heaven as a hand on my shoulder broke me out of my trance. The hand belonged to Rin Takamoto, who I had just abandoned in the medical corner of the store. I turned around to find her cutely pouting while also giving me a slight glare.

"Where were you and why did you leave me?" She asked, still pouting. Shit… MAXX or Rin… MAXX or Rin? MAXX or Rin!?

I'm sorry Rin… But I will have to choose my lifelong partner in this case… I will always miss you…

"I was making love to my wife." I answered

"E-eh?"

"…" I pulled up the can of MAXX coffee and rubbed my cheeks with it.

 ***Giggle*** Soon enough Rin started laughing loudly. Even I joined her a second later…

"Your wife seems nice, Hikigaya-kun." She said to me.

"Hell yes she's nice! And she's not the only one! I have my girlfriend black-red-dragon with me too. I practically am a harem king! And What if they are lifeless objects!? They have been nicer to me than anyone else in this world. I love them with my life! I love making love to inanimate objects!" I shouted as I pulled my wife and girlfriend closer to me.

"Wait… that sounded wrong on so many levels!" By the time I said this Rin was in tears. She was laughing as loudly as one possibly can. She looked hundred times more prettier when she laughed like this. I smiled at her laughing face.

 ***Graghh***

"Ah... We got company." I said to the still laughing Rin.

More incoming undead had heard Rin's loud voice and were now walking towards us. I didn't wanted to waste my strength in fighting them. So I grabbed Rin's hand and rushed out of the place.

We were walking towards our home. I was walking forward, dragging Rin by her hand. I may have just noticed that I was still holding onto Rin's hand. My fingers interlocking her own. I'm pretty sure Rin has noticed this too because her face was just as red as mine. I should let go but Rin's hand was gripping mine rather tightly. If I tried to force it things are surely to get more awkward. Rin had the bag of supplies on her other hand.  
I felt a sudden pull on my hand. I turned around to find Rin with her head bent down. Rin released the bag supplies that she was holding, resulting in it dropping on the ground. I had no idea what she was thinking or whatever she was about to do. Her grip on my hand loosened. I retreated my hand to myself. Is she mad? Crap… I should apologize.

Rin stepped forward as I stepped backward. She stepped forward again but this time she didn't let me step back as she raised her hand and pulled on my unzipped jacket. Both of her hands gripping the zipper line of my jacket. Her eyes were looking down. Her red hair blocking me from seeing her face. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell how flushed it was.

Rin moved head upwards. Her hazel eyes were now visible to me. Her eyes gazing upon my own. Her slightly parted lips releasing soft breathes that fell on my chin. The distance between me and her were almost non-existent. Her pink glistening lips begging for me taste them. A strand of red hair stood on her lips that were screaming at me to caress them to the side.

Rin matched my height by standing on her toes and stretching herself upwards. She closed her eyes. My heartbeat became faster, harder, louder I didn't know what was happening to me. Was it love? Was it lust? Or was it maybe the genuine thing that I always sought…

I raised my left hand to wipe away the red strand of hair to the side. My hand was resting on her left cheek. I slightly pressed my thumb to caress her warm reddened cheek. My gaze fell on her lips. Both of our lips now trailing towards each other.

All my thoughts vanished as our lips touched for the very first time. The sensation, the warmth that came with the kiss made me pour all the passion I had into the kiss. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. She retracted her hands from the hem of my jacket to my neck. She wrapped her arms around neck deepening the kiss even more.

 ***Graghh* *Graghh***

We were so deep in each other that we forgot that we were both standing on an empty road with no one but undeads beside us.

I retreated my lips to myself and broke the kiss. She opened her eyes, hints of slight disappointment in her eyes.

"We should go…" I whispered to her. My arms still wrapped around her waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I k-know… Idiot… Let's go." She said as she picked up the bag of supplies and headed to the direction of her house. Eh? Where is this tsundere coming from? I also picked up my pace and started walking towards her.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I knocked on the door and was welcomed by Ren's smiling face. I knew this smile. I have already seen it way too many times to not understand. This was his teaser smile. I get the feeling that he is about to tease the living shit out of me. Hopefully Rin didn't tell him anything.

"Welcome back~ Hachi-kun!" Ren greeted me. Here it comes…

"Hachi-kun… Did you do something to my cute imouto? Her face was blowing like a volcano made out of tomatoes!" Ren said

"…"

"Haa-chan! You left without telling any of us!" The kids whined when they spotted me.

"…"

"Hikachi is a meanie!" Yeah… I've got seven more different nicknames. Apparently none of the kids can pronounce my real name and calls me by a nickname that they can pronounce. Eight different nicknames...

I rested my head on the pillow thinking back to what transpired today. When I came back Rin didn't even glance at me once. The kiss can't be that bad right? I mean c'mon! She ignored me the whole day! I guess really should have trusted my instincts and backed away from her. But! I just had to ruin everything! AHH! DAMMIT!

 ***Creak***

The door to my bedroom opened. I didn't bother to look at who it was. It was awfully dark and I would have to raise my head to look at who it was, that's way too much of a pain.

"Tsubaki, If you came to draw doodles on my face again then you are a little too early." I said

"U-umm… It's me… not Tsubaki…" Eh!? I jumped back on my bed. Even though it was dark, the light that the moon spread from window gave me a clear view of who it was…

…it was Rin. In a white shirt that was probably a size bigger. And as for pants… She wasn't wearing any. At least they were not visible to me… Eh?

EHHHHH!? Calm Down Hachiman! Calm down! Control your vagin- err- I mean penis!

"A-ah… Rin. Did you need something?"

"N-No… … Actually yes." She said to me.

"O-oh okay… what do you need?" Stop sluttering you dumb-fuck!

"You." She said

"…" A pregnant pause was followed next.

"Come again?" I asked

"I want y-you, you idiot!" She stepped closer to the bed that I was laying on. I think the after effects of the accidents are finally showing up.

"Sorry… I think I heard wrong… could you repeat what you were sayi-" I couldn't finish the request as I was pushed down to the bed by a pair of hands. My head was on the pillow again. Her eyes staring at mine. One of her legs on the side of the bed and the other one on the floor. She adjusted herself to her liking. Now both of her legs were now bent on either side of my waist. Meaning… She was straddling me. WAIT WAIT WAIT! THIS IS GOING WAY TOO FAST!

"I s-said… I mean… I-I like… you… but… do y-you l-like… me?" She said while not making any eye contact.

"…"

"H-Ha-Hachi-man?" She turned towards me and asked.

I moved forward and pressed my lips on her. My sudden move surprised her but she kissed back a second later. I moved back parting our lips from each other. She opened her eyes and glanced at me with a curious look.

"Does that answer your question?" I said while caressing her red tinted cheek.

"H-Hachi…" Her soft moans fell deaf to my ears as I was too busy drowning in the sea of lust.

I don't if it's genuine or not. But I don't care. I don't care if it's not the genuine thing that I sought. I will just have to make it my genuine thing.

I pressed my lips on hers again. This time a bit more aggressively. I moved my hand from her cheek to her untied red hair. I poked her lower lip with my tongue. She slowly parted her lips to grant me entrance. She let out a moan when my tongue flicked hers. I slipped my other free hand inside the back of her shirt. She whimpered as my hand touched her naked back. Our tongues battled dominance.

I moved back breaking the kiss. I picked her up from my lap, spun her around and dropped her on the bed. I was now on top. I gazed at her flushed face and gave her an assuring smile.

"P-Please... D-Dont be too r-rough..." She said, still not looking at me.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Sleep… one of the three best things in the world. What the other two are… you ask? Well, one would be of course food and the other one requires a partner. Pretty sure you already know what I'm talking about.  
The sunlight pouring from the open window broke me out of my dream state. I opened my eyes, taking in the light that made the whole bedroom shine. What shined more than anything were strands of red hair sprawled on my chest. I felt a weight on my left arm. I turned to my left to find Rin sleeping peacefully with her head on my arm. I turned my body towards her. A few strands of hair stood on her face, flowing whenever her lips released soft slow breaths. I moved my right hand to her face and wiped the strand of hair to the side of her face.

I slowly got up trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty. I carefully pulled my left arm out. I could feel her whimper as wind flowing from the window hit her naked body. I pulled the sheets up to cover her bare form.

I got out of the bed and collected both mine and Rin's clothes. I put my clothes on and left Rin's clothes close to the bed. I headed out of the bedroom after I had done freshening up.

"Hachi-kun~ Good morning~" Ren who was currently serving breakfast to the kids, called out to me.

"Morning."

"Good morning!" All the kids said in unison while also throwing a five thousand watt smile. I never liked kids. But there's something about these kids that makes me want to smile more, care more, love more… My old self would have died laughing if he saw me now. There's something about here that makes me glad that I'm not alone anymore. Ren's voice broke my train of thought.

"You there Hachi-kun? Earth to Hachi-kun?" Ren moved his hands around my face.

"Yeah yeah I'm here…" I said

"Ne, Hachi-kun… There's something that I want you guys to fetch." Ren said to me.

"Huh?"

"Yeah… I need you two to gather some farming equipment. They are necessary… It would be better if you could go fetch them now."

"Ah… sure… what do you need?" I asked

"Hai~ Here's the list~" That was quick!

"I'll go call Rin-chan~" Shit! Gotta stop him!

"Ah! Ren don't do that! I'll get whatever you need. There's no need to disturb Rin with it." I said. Please don't object!

"Are you sure Hachi-kun? There can be quite a few of the undead over there you know~"

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry about me… I'll be back before you know it."

"What about breakfast Hachi-kun?"

"I'll have some later!" I said as I went upstairs to grab my jacket and Katana.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***SLASH***

And that's the last of em. Shit… I think I just sprained my arm. I need to stop skipping out on exercises. Well… I did have some exercise last night… so that should count right?

I had a big bag of farming equipment in my left hand and the katana on my right. I had gathered the things that I was supposed to gather and was now heading back. It took me freaking two hours to find them. And I probably even killed a thousand undeads on the way.

I spotted a red haired female figure as I approached the house. So, She's up huh…

"Rin!" I called out to her. Rin looked at me with wide eyes. Rin ran towards me as fast she could. She wrapped herself around me. Then I felt something wet on my shoulder.

Something watery…

Something like…

…Tears.

Tears that belonged to Rin. Rin was crying with her head on my shoulder.

"R-Rin?"

"Rin What's wrong?"

"T-Tsubaki…" My eyes widened fearing for the worst.

"What happened to Tsubaki!?" I asked in a loud tone.

"H-he's dead."

I distanced myself away from her as I heard her words. I left Rin there and ran inside the house as fast as I could. My legs were shaking. They were about to give up anytime. Before I opened the door, I noticed Ren on the side with a body of a child in his arms.

"N-No…"

No…

No…

It can't be…

N-Not again…

I walked towards Ren who was holding what looked like the body of a child same age as Tsubaki covered up in white sheet. I could spot blood on the neck area. I walked up to Ren who only looked at the ground.

I raised my hand…

My hands were shaking…

I gripped the sheet that covered the body…

I pulled the sheet so that I could see the face…

The face was visible to me now…

It was…

Tsubaki

His throat looked like it was bitten off. Severing the artery and causing him to bleed to death. Which means, he didn't die instantly… He was… h-he… w-was… he… w-was… h-he was…

I couldn't hold myself back anymore as a drop of tear started flowing down from my eyes. I averted my eyes away from Ren and asked,

"W-What will you do now?"

"Bury him…" Ren said without making any eye contact. I could tell how much pain he was feeling. The kids looked at him like a son looking at his father.

"I see…"

"Hik-"

"How are the other kids holding up?" I cut him off

"I don't know… They are in their rooms… you should go to them."

"…" I walked away without saying anything.

I made my way towards the kids room. I was halfway there until my legs gave out. I dropped with my knees to the floor. My whole body shaking. If only… if only I was there… If only I hadn't left…

I felt a pair of arms gripping me from behind. I didn't budge. I stayed still. The grip on me tightened as she rested her head on the back of my neck.

"How did this happened?" I asked

"…He lied about being sick and snuck off outside and... A-And probably got lost. We heard a shout… Onii-chan went out to see who it was and found Tsubaki there with an undead on him. Onii-… onii… onii-chan s-"

I pulled her hand away from me and turned around to come face to face with Rin. I dug my head deep in her hair. I wrapped my hands around her tightly. She put her hand on my hair… caressing it.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming out anymore.

I silently cried with my head on her shoulder. I remembered about Komachi… mom… dad… my friends… my comrades… everyone… everyone that I had lost.

I wanted to see them again…

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

It has been three days since Tsubaki's death. Today I finally had enough courage to come here. I was now in front of his grave. I couldn't muster up the courage to bury him. I had let Ren take care of it.

I was a coward…

I am... A Coward...

He didn't deserve to die. He was just a kid. Just a little kid. It should have been me… I shouldn't have left them alone.

I knelt down and placed the flower beside his grave. The scent of mud engraving my nose. My eyes blurred due to the wetness in them. The strength in my body was not enough to stop them. I felt weak. Weaker than I've ever been.

"That's all for today, kid…" I muttered one last time as I walked away from the yard.

I have to talk to the other kids. I hadn't seen the kids since Tsubaki's death. Tsubaki was their friend. I didn't know what I would say to them if they had asked where Tsubaki was.

I made my way towards their room. The room where all of them stood… or more like played. I opened the door to the room. All of them stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at me.

"Hakuchi!"

"Hikachi!" All the kids shouted upon seeing me. Who would have thought that I would be so good with kids. But I did kind of raise Komachi…

"Yo!" I greeted them using my lame conversation skills.

"Hikichchi where were you!?" Yume stood in a serious manner.

"Ah… sorry. I had some work I needed to finish." I made my poor attempt at apologizing.

"You think a sorry w-will cut it!?" Yume said, stammering on her words due not being able to speak so fast.

"You nee-" I didn't let her finish as I scooped her in my arms.

"You sure has grown some wings! Oujo-sama!" I said and pinched her cheeks

"Shu-mi-e-ma-she-a-a-a agh…" She struggled to say sorry as I kept pinching her cheeks.

"Everybody attack! The gross eyed monster is attacking our princess!" EH!? Oi Don't kick there! Agh! Damn kids! And Who you calling gross!? You brat!

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***Huff* *Huff***

I laid on the floor, defeated by a bunch of five years old. They may seem like normal children but trust me… They are worse than a demon.

"You look like you're having fun." I turned my head around to find Rin leaning on the door's side-frame.

"You think?" I asked as I was punched in the gut by a Meiko. Yes… I have finally learned to remember their names.

"Hey, I'm heading out. Onii-chan needs some help in the field." She said as she came closer to me.

I sat up, moving my head upwards. Rin bent forward and pressed her lips on me, granting me a peck on the lips.

"You be careful out there." I said to her in a low tone while she only gave me a smile. She straightened herself up and started walking towards the door. She stopped when she reached the door and turned towards me.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan will be there. You take care of the kids. Don't let them out of your sight and also look out for the house." She said, her voice becoming fainter as she was slowly getting away from my sight.

"Eh!? Hichuka is being gross again!" a certain little devil shouted

"Oh? You have no idea how gross I really am! Muhuhahaha!" I said as I mimicked the devil. All the kids shouted and ran around the entire room.

"Don't worry I will save you, princess!"

"Is that true!? You've got guts kid. Now behold the ultimate tickle-master!"

"Waaaah! Hahahaha~ Stop! Hahah! Stop!"

"Maybe we should just send him to the Barn of Death." Stated Shirou. In case you have forgotten. He is one of the seven kids. As soon as Shirou said that, the atmosphere became tense. All the kids stopped doing whatever they were doing and were now glaring at Shirou.

"Shirou! Didn't we say that we will never talk about it again!" Yume shouted at Shirou. What are they talking about? And the barn of death? What on earth is that?

"Oi! What are you guys talking about?" I asked. No one answered me.

"Ah c'mon! I won't tell anyone." I begged

"We can't…" Meiko said.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because we don't want to lose you…" Eh? Lose me? Did Rin or Ren started a rumor about a haunted house so that the kids won't go outside?

"Tsubaki went to that place and died. It was all our fault…" This picked my interest.

"What are you talking about Meiko?" I asked Meiko.

"There is a barn outside of this place… and whoever goes into that barn never comes back. Tsubaki always thought it was crap and went there to see it for himself. And he never came back." Yume said.

So, Tsubaki wanted to confirm a rumor and to do that, he went to the rumored place. And if it was Rin and Ren that started this rumor then they have definitely done it before Tsubaki's death. I have to talk to Ren about this. But first I guess I will check out the place that they were talking about.

"Ne… Yume… do you know where that barn is?" I asked Yume

"Hmm… but why do you want to know?" She asked me.

"Err… just curious…"

"I heard that it's straight to north from here. Are you going to go there!? Promise us you won't go there!" She pleaded

"A-ah sure kid…"

"Promise!?"

"Pro-"

"Hachi-kun~ I'm home!" Ren cut me off

"Stay here, kids. I'll go talk to Ren for a few things." I said to the kids as I made my way out of the room, leaving the kids behind.

"Hey Ren, I need to talk to you abo-"

"A-ah Hachi-kun! I need you to bring this to Rin real quick!" He said as lent his hand forward to give me a bag of medicines.

"A-ah… sure." I said as I took the bag.

"And you were about to say something weren't you Hachi-kun?"

"Nah… It can wait…" I said

I opened the door and headed out of the house. But this time I noticed something… I noticed the farming equipment that I had brought with me three days ago. Laying near the place where we dumped the unnecessary stuff. Was it broken or something?

"Hey what's that?" I asked Ren while pointing at the equipment.

"Huh? Who knows… I just found it laying on the lawn…" He said without paying much attention to the matter. What the hell man? You asked me to bring this… don't you remember? Anyways… whatever…

I picked up my pace and headed towards where Rin was. If I remember correctly… their fields were this way right? To the south from the house… so that means North is the opposite… And according to the kids… The barn of death is straight North from the house. I'll check out the place after I give these to Rin, I guess.

I soon arrived at the field where Rin was spreading some sort of... liquid on the ground? Who cares… I'm no farmer…  
I walked up to her… she still hadn't noticed my presence yet. Oi you are not paying attention to your surroundings woman! What if I was an undead!?

"H-HAH!?" Rin screamed in surprise as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Hachiman!? You almost gave me a heart attack!" I didn't say anything as I spun her around and dropped her on the ground with me on top of her. She also let out a cute squeak when I did that.

"D-don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry. Wont happen again." I said while smiling. I moved my head towards her and captured her lips with my own. Soon enough the entire scene became hella more passionate and sweaty… Yeah… it was kinda hot that day… and we did it on an open land. Achievement unlocked: Have sex in an open environment. Literally open.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"You came inside! W-What if I get pregnant? You idiot!?" Rin whined as she hit me in the chest playfully

"It's good tho! We are repopulating the Earth." I said with a smirk.

"We already have seven kids in our house!"

"A-ah… That's true I guess… well, the more the merrier right?"

"Now get off… I have work to do. Unlike a rotten eyed man… someone works her ass off for the family." She teased

"Oi! My job is to protect! Not plough!" I said as I tried to get off her. But she instead wrapped her arms around me.

"You can still go more?" I asked

"Y-you can't?"

"Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Yeah… just don't come inside… I don't wanna have a baby at the age of 25."

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I put on my shirt and hooked my belt in. All the while Rin put on her own clothes. Rin was already covered in dirt by the time I came here but now I was as well.

"Hey… here. Your brother asked me to give this to you." I gave her the bag that I brought.

"You should have given it to me before you pulled my panties off."

"Oi don't act like you don't like it!"

"Anyways… You should go home… I'll be back in an hour. I still have to wrap this up."

"Okay… Just don't take too long." I said as I pecked her on the cheek and walked out of the place. The whole field was barricaded, so there shouldn't be much to worry about and Rin can take pretty good care of herself.

Shit… I forgot to ask Rin about the barn of death… She will come home eventually. I'll ask her then I guess. And as of now, I guess I'll go take a look myself.

After over half an hour of searching, I finally found the mysterious Barn of Death. And I can say that whoever that wanted to hide it, did a very good job. But it wasn't good enough for someone like me to not find it. I'm like the Indiana Jones of this stuff…

A very strong smell hit me as I got closer to the Barn. I think I know why this barn is called the barn of death… it can most certainly kill someone with a smell this rotten. But the real question is… Where is this smell coming from?

The barn door was locked. The lock that prevented anyone from entering didn't look much old. And someone has definitely unlocked it recently. Who could have done it? I haven't seen another person in like forever. It was probably Rin or Ren. That's the only conclusion I can reach right now.

I used a scrap of metal-like object and bent it to my liking. I guess you didn't know this, but I have picked up the skill of lock-picking during the years. It is really necessary to know this one. Simply because in order to survive in this world, you have to loot other people's houses, offices and stores. And you sometimes find these places very hard to break in.

 ***Creak***

Bingo! I pushed the doors open. As soon as I opened the big doors, the smell strengthened by ten times. I had to pinch my nose to stand still.  
I stepped inside. The sunlight getting in from the gaps of wooden walls made the inside visible to me. There was…

…Blood

…Everywhere

The whole barn was covered in blood stains. What shocked me the most was the color of the blood. The color wasn't much dark. It was most probably a few days old. The blood that the undead leaked out was nowhere near this color. Their blood are much more darker. So these blood definitely didn't belong to the undead. Then the animals? When I arrived here, I had noticed a pair of pigs on the field. I'm pretty sure they didn't have anymore animals in this area. And there were two of them today too. So animals are out of the question.

I stepped forward. Weird possibilities and thoughts crossed my mind. I ignored them, because I was scared, I didn't want to believe it.

There were a lot of melee weapons in here, including a bunch of bloodied machetes and knives. I had stepped on something. Something cloth-like. I bent down to reach for whatever I had stepped on. I picked up a black cloth. It was a ripped shirt. A shirt that said 'Bite Me'. I recognized it. It was the same shirt that Tsubaki wore the day he died. I had even seen him wearing it when Ren took him away to bury him.

What in the hell is go-

 ***BASH*** I felt a heavy object colliding with my head as I lost myself to the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***SPLASH***

I opened my eyes hastily as a torrent of water was splashed on my face. The first thing that came to my sight was a smiling face. The smiling face of Ren. He was looking at me. I remembered the things that I had just seen. I wanted to ask him about it. I tried to reach him but couldn't. I was bound by a rope.  
I was tied to what looked like a wooden pole. I was sitting on the hard ground. A rope around my belly and two hands tying me to the wooden pole.

Why?

Why was I tied up?

"Ara~ You finally decided to wake up." Ren said to me. He was crouching down to come face to face with me.

"W-why?"

"To survive of course… We couldn't just let you be after what you had seen you know~"

"I know how skilled you are at killing. You most certainly would have possessed a big threat." Ren said as his expression darkened.

"T-Tsubaki…" I muttered

"Ah… yes. The poor kid had some balls snooping around at night. He had caught me slicing his friend up in pieces. Had to take him out I guess. Ah… You two were close, right? Sorry, but it had to be done." Ren said.

W-Why?

Why w-would he?

"Don't worry. You will be with him soon enough~"

"There's someone that wants to talk to you too~" Ren said as he got up.

I spotted a long red haired figure approaching me. My sight was still blurry. But I could still tell that it was Rin. Rin came in front of me crouched down.

N-No…

Not her…

S-She isn't mixed up in this right?

She has nothing to do with this…

"I'm sorry…" Those were the first to come out of her mouth.

"If only you hadn't seen the barn… we could have had so much more fun." She said as she traced her hand around my groin.

"R-Rin… w-what did you guys do?" I asked fearing for what's about to come.

"You know… Onii-chan wanted to cook you for dinner the moment I brought you home. But I refused… I saved your life. And this is how you repay me? We weren't even able to enjoy any meat during these days because of you."

"You just had to step inside the barn… Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted." Rin said with anger in her voice.

"R-Rin…? Don't tell me…"

"You still haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were good at these things…" Rin said as she got up to walk away. Why...

Then all of that was a lie...

"Onii-chan… You get him ready. I'll make the preparations." I heard Rin say to Ren

Ren again walked up to me and crouched down to come face to face. But this time he had a knife in his hand.

"Ne~ Hachi-kun… I wonder which part of you will taste better…" Cannibalism. Humans eating the flesh or internal organs of other human beings. What different are you from the undead that lurk outside your house then?

I stayed quiet. Looking at the ground. Letting him speak his sick mind. Trying to think of a way to get out of here and save the kids.

"You have heard about our father right Hachi-kun?" Every word he spoke disgusted me to no end. It boiled anger within me.

"..."

"I wouldn't say he was a nice man… But I can say that he was a nice father. After all he taught us the pleasure of devouring others. You must already know what cannibalism is right?"

"…"

"I'm sure you do. Well, normally a person eating another person would get a terrible disease named, kuru. A deadly disease similar to the 'mad cow' disease. But instead of contradicting it by contaminated beef, you exclusively get it through eating human flesh. But…  
It's different for us. Our family has been practicing the act of cannibalism for over five hundred years. Yeah… it's simply has just been passed on to us I guess. And why we don't get the disease you ask? That is because during these five hundred years, our family have been able to grow immune to the effects of Kuru. You're still listening right Hachi-kun?"

"…"

"Maa~ Maa~ it's really scary when you go silent like that, you know~ You should try eating some. It tastes so good that you will cry."

"How many children have you killed?" I asked

"Eh? Oh… umm… somewhere between ten or twelve in these few years. But why do you ask, Hachi-kun? You don't plan on avenging them right?"

This... Man...

I have to get out of here. I have to save the kids.

No

I will save those kids.

The pole I was tied to was made of wood. I could break it to escape but Ren would probably stab me before I manage to break the pole. I looked at the rope. It was nylon. Normally Nylon's would lose it's strength after a few strong struggle or a good amount of time. The rope even had blood on it. This seemed like the same type of blood that I found inside the barn.

He probably tied Tsubaki using the same rope and butchered him. I could feel the struggle that Tsubaki must have put on.

There is no forgiveness for what you guys have done…

I will kill you… both of you.

"Buckle up Hachi-kun. This is gonna hurt." Ren said as he raised his knife to stab me. Ren pushed the knife deep inside my left thigh.

"…" He was expecting a reaction out of me. but I didn't give him any.

"Ara~ You're really tough aren't you… " He said as he dug the knife deeper inside.

"Sorry~ This isn't anything personal, Hachi-kun. This is strictly for survival." Ren said to me while smiling.

"You should have chosen a better rope." I said to Ren.

"Eh?"

"This is isn't anything personal either. This is strictly for mine and the kids survival." I said

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

I slowly opened my eyes taking in the surroundings. I was tied to a pole with an almost rotten rope. In front of me was Ren crouching down. I know what I have to do.

I have to kill him…

I will kill him...

Just like how he killed Tsubaki...

I gathered up all the strength I had and arched forward. Splitting the ropes apart with a strong force. Ren still hadn't reacted to this. To him, this was going on faster than the eye could see.

I jumped at Ren, aiming for his throat. I rushed my mouth towards his throat and dug my teeth deep inside his throat. I was certain that I had caught the carotid artery. I snapped my head sideways, biting off a chunk of meat and severing the artery.

Ren didn't have any time to scream as I severed his airway, making him unable to make any sounds except for the loud gagging sound. The sound was loud enough for Rin to hear. Rin rushed towards the place.

"Onii-chan you aren't supposed to kill him befor-" Rin pulled out the beretta 9mm that she always has strapped onto her side-hips as soon as she saw me standing over her brother's gagging body.

I quickly pulled out the knife that rested in my thigh and threw it at Rin. The throw bought me enough time to rush towards Rin and tackle her to the ground. The impact to the ground was enough to smack the gun out of Rin's reach.

I dug both of my hands on her throat, choking her. I applied more pressure, tightening my grip. Her legs and hand flew around desperately.

"H-ha… H-ha…" She tried to say something but couldn't as I applied more and more pressure.

I saw a drop of water on her cheek. It was a drop of tear. But those tears didn't belong to her…

…Those belonged to me.

"F-Fa… F-Fa…"

There was still a part of me that wanted to hear her. The part that hoped that she would tell me, it was all a dream… A nightmare. Unknowingly I loosened the grip I had, allowing her to utter a word.

"F-F-Fuck Y-You…" She managed to get those words out.

During my stay here... I thought the world has finally become a better place.

But I was wrong...

If people like you are the ones that exists in this world now, then...

 **I** w **il** l **des** tro **y** t **h** e w **or** ld **wi** th **m** y o **w** n h **a** n **ds**.

 ***SNAP***

I broke her neck by applying a strong amount of pressure, rendering her unconscious.  
I moved back. My leg was hurt. But I didn't feel any pain. Because the pain that I felt in my heart was now greater than any physical wound in this world.

The kids…

I have to save the kids…

I picked up the gun and rushed towards the house.

 ***GUNSHOTS***

 ***** **GUNSHOTS** *****

I shot the undeads that were in my way. I rushed inside the house. The entrance door was broken. Everything inside was scattered around. And there was…

Blood…

Blood that looked recent.

No…

N-Not again!

Not Fucking Again!

The sound of tearing flesh hit me. My legs started shaking. I didn't want to know… I didn't… but still…

I stepped forward. Hoping for the kids to whine when they see me. I wanted to see them. I wanted see their smiles, their carefreeness…

But all I found was blood… And…

Undeads…

The limbs that belonged to the kids...

"H-Hach-k-ki…" I heard Yume's voice. An undead on top of her ripped in half body.

"I-it h-hurts…"

"Ha-ha-chiki… I-ts hurts…"

I was late… I was late… I was again late… I was… I-I… I w-was… L-L… L-late… A drop of tear escaped my eyes.

I raised my gun and aimed at Yume.

 ***BANG***

The sound of the shot was loud enough for all of the undead to focus on me. They were slowly approaching me with the intention of devouring me.

I stepped backwards. Leaning my back on the wall. I slipped down, sitting on the stone cold floor.

I have had enough… I looked at the gun that I had with me.

I pulled the gun to my head.

This is it…

I want peace…

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger slowly.

 ***CREAK***

Blank

It was blank. The magazine was blank. I had ran out of bullets.

I don't know if it's fate or not… But this is wrong…

I'm not supposed to live…

 ***GRAfggh***

I heard the undeads closing in on me.

So this is how it is… huh…

I stood up and walked towards the nearest living dead.

"AAAARGH!" I screamed

I punched him.  
He fell to the floor.  
I got up on him and started punching him repeatedly .

 **"AA** A **A** G **HRG** H **R!** "

I kept screaming

Tears flew out of my eyes as I kept on punching him.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Why do we live? It's not like you can regret anything after you die... Yet why do we still want to live so bad. In this cursed world, our lives are of nothing but a pig's. Living only to be devoured one day. What's the point of all of this then? Are we just a bunch of idiots who thinks that they have what it takes to survive in this fucked up world.

I now stood in front of the same place where Tsubaki was buried. I had a bunch of flowers in my hand that I had picked up from the field. I placed the flowers on the ground.

"I've decided. I'm going to live on. I will make sure no one makes the mistakes I have made. I will make sure that the world become's a better place. I will come back the day I have accomplished it. This is goodbye… kids…" I said while looking at the ground where rested all of the kids.

I walked out of the place with my black jacket and my katana in hand. I am going back to just the way I was…

…Alone.

But this time… this time, I had a destination. A goal.

I looked at the map that was in my hand. The map was marked and it said,

'Yukinoshita Safe Zone, home for the living.'

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **Three Years Later**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or get faster updates, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work of mine. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	3. Ways to escape

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 03**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **Ways To Escape**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"497…

 ***Huff***

…498…

 ***Huff***

…499…

 ***Huff***

…500…

 ***Huff*** "

' _I'd be lying to myself if said it isn't a pleasure to watch you work out.' She said._

Pushing myself up and I turned my head towards her. Her hazel eyes staring back at me. Her red hair flowing with the wind. Her perfect thin and slender body made even the sun jealous. Not to mention the not-so-angelic smile that adorned her face.

"Why are you here again?" I asked

 _'To keep you company, of course…'_ She said

"I don't need company." I retorted

 _'I wouldn't be here if you didn't feel lonely.' She said with a teasing smile._

"If you disturb me again, I'll choke you to death."

 _'You already did that and you can't kill your own subconscious, Hachiman.'_ She giggled

"…"

 _'Ne… Aren't you going to meet up with them…'_

"Meet up with whom?"

 _'You know what I'm talking about.'_

"No… I don't feel like it…" I lied

 _'You do realize that you're talking to your own subconscious, right?'_ Shit…

"It's better this way."

 _'How so…'_

"Oi, Aren't you supposed to be my subconscious...? You should already know the answer." I deadpanned while she just giggled in return.

 _'Maa~ Maa~ Hachiman… Don't be so angry now… If you want, I could make you feel better~'_ She said in a sultry tone.

"No, thank you. You're not even real. Making love to you would be the same as jerking myself off. Not to mention, you tried to eat me." I retorted

 _'Meany…'_ She pouted

 ***Graghh* *Ghraghgh***

I looked behind to find a bunch of undeads walking towards me. I grabbed my shirt and put it on as fast as I could. I bent down and grabbed my Katana that was lying on the ground. I headed towards the undeads with the intention of beheading them.

 ***SLASH* *SWISH* *SWASCHS***

It didn't take a whole lot of strength to cut them down. It was only a matter of time my just cleaned Katana became buried in blood again. The hestitation that I once used to feel was now completely gone. Maybe I have killed so many now that I don't even consider this as something unordinary.

"Tch… I need to strike faster. There's still a few drops getting on the Katana."

 _'But you did kill them tho…'_

'It's not enough. I have to swing fast enough to not get any blood on the Katana at all.'

 _'I know you can do it!'_ She cheered with her fist pumping the air.

"I don't need you telling me that." I scolded.

 _'Meany~'_ She pouted.

 _'Hey, look. There's someone over there.'_ She pointed at an undead a few meters away.

I stepped forward, to the direction of that incoming undead. With a swishing sound covering the area, I pulled my katana over my head, ready to strike down the enemy in front of me. Right as I was about to strike it's head. It…

Raised it's head and looked at me… W-What?

What in t-the?

S-Shit… That's not an undead...!

I bent my Katana wielding arm sideways, resulting in me losing my footing. I tripped and fell on the person that I nearly killed. I was in a position that made me come face to face with the person.

This person was a girl. Seemed to be roughly sixteen or seventeen. Roughed up blonde hair. Dried out lips. And her eyes…

Devoid of any emotion.

Glaring straight at me.

I pushed myself up and slapped away the dirt that got on me.

I looked at the girl. She was still lying on the ground. Not moving an inch. I lent my hand forward to help her get up but all I got was zero response.

"Oye… kid. Get up." I said to the girl

Just as I said that, her eyes widened. Her lips started quivering. Her hands started shaking. She seemed scared. No… She seemed terrified…

"P-Please… no more… n-not anymore. I can't take a-anymore." She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. Her whole body was shaking in fear. Her clothes had tatters on them. Her arms had red marks on them. Someone or something must have grabbed her very forcefully to make a mark like that.

"Hey, It's alright. I don't mean any harm." I said while raising my hand, doing a surrendering motion.

"N-not… a-anymore… p-please." She started begging while looking away from me. Just what happened to this kid?

Just what happened to this kid?

I stepped forward and put a hand on her head. She squirmed as my hand touched her head. She turned her head towards me. Her eyes seemed to have soften a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid." I said to the girl as I patted her head. She didn't seem to have any weapons on her. How did she survive without any weapons?

"You got a name?" I asked. She was still shaking. All I got in return was a nod from the girl.

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman." I said. The blonde soon started fidgeting.

"I-I'm… I'm… I… I... d-don't remember." She managed to get those words out. She doesn't remember? Trauma?

Or is it a trap set up by her and her friend to lure me somewhere and then loot me?

I looked at her again. It didn't look like she was acting.

"It's okay. Now come on, get up." I lent her my hand again. Although reluctant at first, she took my hand and I helped her get up.

 _'I didn't know you were into younger girls, Hachiman.'_ Rin teased while I just ignored her.

 _'Cat got your tongue, Sweetie?'_ She teased again and I ignored her again. If I talk to her now then I will just end up freaking the kid out. After all, Rin only exists in my mind not in reality... Not anymore...

"Where were you heading to, kid?" I asked the girl while she just slowly shook her head. Does she even remember anything?

"Oi! Over here! I found the bitch!" I heard a shout coming from behind us.

"There's someone over there with her!" I heard another shout from the same direction. They are probably either with the girl or the girl ran away from them.

Soon enough we were both surrounded by five muscular guys. They looked like your average biker gang. I looked at the guy that had a shotgun in his hand. Two among the other four had a handgun with them. The ones left were standing with a machete and a kukri.

The girl's eyes widened as those guys surrounded us. She quickly got close to me and clung to me tightly. She dug her face deeper into my back.

"You have some nerve running away… Bitch." Said the guy with the shotgun.

"What do we do with the creepy eyed kid?" Asked one of the guys with guns. Creepy eyed? You just signed your death certificate old man.

"The kid's mine…" Said the guy with a shotgun while he licked his lips. And you guys call me creepy!?

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

It's time like these, when I have to make a decision. A decision that will make the fate of the person clinging to me. I can either walk away from, handing her over to them or I have to kill these guys.

"Oi! I called dibs on him first!" Shouted another guy

"Alright! How about this? You can do the bitch first tonight. That fair?" Said the guy with the shotgun as he smiled creepily.

I glanced at the girl clinging to me. She was still shaking in fear. It all made sense to me now. I felt an anger filled sensation spreading inside of me. Anger hitting all the nerves I had in me. My tilted my head down, letting my hair foreshadow my eyes.

Fair?

You call that fair? Raping a girl by taking turns?

Sick… that's the only word to describe them.

The guy with the kukri came up to us. Grabbing the girl by her hand and dragging her to the side. That's good… now I can go all out without a problem.

"This isn't anything personal, kid. You just have a very bad luck." The guy with the shotgun said to me as he raised his shotgun to aim at me.

 ***Chuckle*** I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips.

"Something you find funny? Kid." He asked me.

"You know someone said something very similar to me." I said

"Oh? Did he now?" He asked in a mocking manner.

"Yeah… And I ripped his throat out." I said to the guy. He looked a little surprised at first but his smile then grew even bigger.

 _ ***Sigh***_

" _You just have to keep getting into these situations, don't you?"_ I smirked as I gripped the handle of my Katana.

"Welll, too bad I'm not that gu-"

 ***SLASH***

 ***Thud***

His shotgun and arm fell to the floor with a thud sound. I didn't stop there though. I rushed passed the shotgun dude and ran towards one of the guys with handguns. The guy didn't have much to time to react as I swung my Katana and split his face in two.

I looked at the other guy with the handgun. He was about a few meters away from me. He had found enough time to work his adrenaline up and pointed his gun at me. There is a very big possibility that he is going to miss because I could already feel the fear that he was feeling. That would most definitely make it harder for him to hit his target. But… sometimes, fear becomes the very thing that grants you the power to turn the impossible to possible. And…

I know that power all too well.

 ***GUNSHOT***

The bullet left the gun with an incredible speed. Heading it's way towards me. I took a deep breath and close my eyes.

This time… I didn't open my eyes. I bent my head downwards, taking in all the sound waves around me.  
I tightly gripped the handle of my Katana. Waiting for the right moment. And as the right moment appeared,

 ***SHTINGH-NNGH-NNGH-NNGH***

The sound of the bullet colliding with my Katana echoed everywhere.

I opened my eyes, released the breath that I was holding in.

Two slices of the bullet flew past me.

I pulled my Katana sideways and increased my pace, rushing forward with an incredible speed. I eyed the target in front me. He's gun still aiming at me. I doubt that even I can block another one of these shots.  
He is using a 1911. The recoil isn't so great on this one. It takes about 0.5 second to be ready to shoot again and the rest depends on the trigger puller. And if we do the math, I have less than 0.5 seconds till he shoots again. And…

That is more than enough time for me to slice him in half…

In less than half a second, I managed to get in front him. I spun around, my eyes now facing his left ear. I pulled the Katana that was bent sideways.

 ***SLASH*** His head flowing in the air, waiting to hit the ground any moment now.

"AAAARGHHH!" The screaming sound of the shotgun dude hit me. Oh I almost forgot… I just sliced his arm off didn't I?

I turned my gaze towards the remaining two. Both of them, frozen to their very core. I guess it's not everyday you see your friends getting sliced in half in just mere seconds, right?

"You will pay for that!" The guy with the machete ran towards me with the machete over his head. Such idiocy… What should you do when a very creepy eyed guy beheads your friend in a swift second? Well I know what you definitely shouldn't do, And that is trying to kill him instead of running away.

 ***SLASH***

I chopped his arm that wielded the machete clean off his body. But even before the arm dropped to the floor he pulled back his other arm and tried to punch me in the face. It was as if he knew what would have become of his arm yet he still wanted to punch me at least one time.

Tsch… if only the punch was faster. You don't expect a guy that cuts bullets apart to not be able to dodge a punch right?

I moved my head to the side, successfully evading the punch. I again pulled my Katana back…

 ***SWOOSH*** My katana pierced right through the middle of his body. Cutting a big hole devoid of any flesh or bone.

I looked at his face. He was smiling… smiling at me… And before I knew it… he used his remaining arm to grab the handle of my Katana. I tried to pull the Katana out but couldn't. His grip on the Katana was too strong. As soon as he saw me struggle, his smile became wider.

I moved my head to the side to get a clear view of what transpired behind the wounded man. All I saw was the guy that had the kukri running towards us with his kukri hanging in the air.

"YAMAMOTO! KILL HIM NOW!" I heard the wounded machete guy scream.

So that's how it is huh?

Sacrificing yourself so that your friend can escape alive? If it was me from a few months ago, then I definitely would have respected you… But all of those are just a bunch of crap…

"That's for ***cough*** k-killing our friend… ye b-bastard" The wounded guy said as he coughed up blood on my Katana. I could still spot the smirk that the wounded guy had on his face. Normally one would panic if he saw his death coming towards him with a kukri in his hand. But…

I didn't… I gave him a smirk of my own… and asked,

"Whoever said that the Katana was the only thing I have?"

 ***BANG*** The lifeless body of the kukri wielder fell to the floor. I had just shot him with the Beretta 9mm that I had strapped to my lower back.

The wounded machete guy's face took the expression of horror. The grip he had on the Katana loosened as he heard the thudding sound of the lifeless body of his friend hitting the ground.

I spun the Katana around so that it's edge was facing his head and pulled it up with as much force as possible. Resulting in splitting the already wounded guy in two pieces from his chest to all the way up to his upper half.

Blood… The whole street soon was covered in blood.

Blood leaking out of the unconscious armless man.

Blood leaking from the guy with no face.

Blood leaking from the body with no head.

Blood leaking from the guy who was split in half by a Katana wielding demon…

Yeah… that's right… I am a Demon. It's people like you that made me one.

Haven't you heard? It takes a one; to kill one.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I walked towards the girl who sat on the ground and hid her face under the palm of her hands. I crouched down to get face to face with her.

"Hey… It's over… The bad guy's are gone." I said to the girl. She slowly removed the hand over her face and looked at me. Her eyes shaking. Her lips quivering.

"It's okay… you're free now kid." I said to her as her eyes widened.

"F-free?" She asked me.

"Yeah… free." I answered

"F-free to do whatever I w-want?"

"Yeah… Whatever you want."

"I… I… I w-want to escape." She said while looking down. I didn't say anything as I got up.

" _What are you going to do now?"_ Rin asked me.

That is the question isn't it? What am I going to do now? What am I going to do with her?

 ***Graghhgh***

I turned around to find an undead walking towards us. I gripped the handle of my sword and started walking towards the und-

 ***BANG***

My eyes widened as I heard the gunshot coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and looked at the kid…

She laid on the ground… with her head blown to nothingness. The shotgun on top of her lifeless body. Blood scattered all around where her head should have been…

Escape…

Escape?

That's what she meant by escape?

Escape from reality? Escape from this world. The world that had nothing but shit in it. The world that contained people like them… people like me? It was simply too much for her to bear…

So she escaped…

"Tsch…" I turned my head behind.

" _Answer me Hachiman… what are you going to do?"_

I don't know…

" _Then find someone who will know…" I ignored her._

I walked forward… forward… not looking behind… just forward… that's the only way for me… for a monster like me…

It hurt…

Not the pain of losing someone…

But the pain that came…

When I felt nothing, when I lost someone…

What do I do?

Is there even a meaning of living a life like this?

" _It's really simple Hachiman… If you don't have the means to live… You will just have to find the meaning to live on."_

"Yukinoshita safe zone…" I mumbled

" _Yes… that's right… Get to the safe zone… you might just find your will of living on…"_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter - 03**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **Ways To Escape**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or update faster, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work of mine. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	4. The definition of Insanity

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 04**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **The Definition of Insanity**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Insanity…

…Now that, is a strong word.

What is insanity, actually?

…

Well, if we were to agree with Einstein, then I would say,

Insanity... is… doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results.

...

Doing the exact same thing… over and over and over again. And expecting shit to change.

...

Doing the SAME, FUCKING, THING over and over and over again, while expecting shit to change…

…

What a load of crap.

Let me tell you…

The definition…

…of Insanity.

Insanity is… when you question yourself… what insanity really is…

Insanity is… Knowing what you are doing is incredibly stupid but you just can't stop it…

Insanity is… devouring others to earn a place in this shitty world.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

My body felt heavy. Probably due to being so damn hungry. Not eating for three whole days can really bring down your sanity into the gutter. I'm not going to last much longer if I keep going this way… I probably only have countable hours before I pass out due to exhastion.

As you might have already guessed… I'm out of food… out of gas… out of strength… I'm now inside a drug store in Ichihara city. Yep… the neighboring city of Chiba and the city where Yukinoshita safe zone is supposed to be. The problem is that I have been searching for the safe zone for three days now, yet I found no sign of it. All the drug stores, supermarkets have been wiped clean. No food for me here, I guess.

In front of me, laid the body of a lifeless person. My katana buried deep inside his skull.

He's dead… no doubt about that. You might be thinking along the line of How he died.

Well, I killed him of course. Well… there is a valid reason for that. He did try to kill me first so it makes sense that I would kill him, right?

Right?

I am right… Right?

The guy was hungry… Just like me. He didn't want to die of starvation. That's why he went insane. That's why he attacked me. He wanted to loot me. He was trying to survive… Just like me. And now…

He's dead… Exactly how I am probably going to end up.

When you die, your heart stops pumping blood around your body, thus depriving your cells of oxygen, which rapidly begins to die. Decomposing starts almost immediately, with the skin going through several changes in color as the blood stops circulating, leaving the body ashen color. However different cells die at different rates. For example, brain cells die within a few minutes, whilst skin cells can survive over 24 hours.

 _'Ne, Hachiman. You know that you are going to die if you keep going like this right?'_

Do I even have to answer that?

 _'Well… there is a way you know…'_

A way?

' _You could always eat the guy in front of you… It's only been an hour since his death. If you hurry up then you might just not starve to death.'_

Is that so?

' _Hmm… this is for your survival, Hachiman… Can't have you dying on me now, can I?'_

Well I guess in order to survive, you have to do some terrible things…

' _Now that's the man I fell in love with. C'mon now… Slice his thigh off. That's the part that tastes good the most.'_

My hungry eyes trailed his thigh. It did look like it contained a lot of meat. I tried to reach for it, shoving my hand forward.

I gripped the handle of the Katana that was sticking out of the guys head. I pulled the Katana out. The Katana was now covered in blood.

"Tch… Now I gotta clean this…" I grumbled, ignoring the dead body. I then ripped off a part of the dead guy's shirt and started wiping off the blood that stained my Katana.

' _You know that this is your last bet at surviving right? The body won't be edible anymore if you get too late.'_

I know… I know that more than anything.

I know that I'm insane.

And I enjoy every second of it… but…

There is no chance in hell… I can be as insane as you… Even I know the line that makes me human. That keeps me from becoming something else entirely. The line that makes sure that there is still humanity left inside of me…

And I know better than to cross that line.

 _'You can be pretty mean sometimes you know~'_ She pouted

Well, That's how I roll… I'm called the Monster of Logic for a reason.

 _'Wouldn't a monster of logic be logical and do his best for surviving?'_

How can cannibalism be a logical choice? It's only going to drive me more insane. Not to mention the side effects of consuming human flesh. You are actually dumber than I thought…

 _'Hey I'm your subconscious! If I'm dumb then so are you!'_

That has nothing to do with this. The subconscious mind makes no difference between what's real and what's imagined. Unlike the conscious mind, subconscious mind is illogical.

 _'Tch… smartass…'_ Rin pouted while I just let out a small chuckle.

Let's go. We have to find something to eat… which is not human flesh, of course.

I then walked out of the place with the Katana in my hand.

 ***Graghgh***

 **"** AArgh **!"** I screamed as I felt pain coming from my shoulder. Before I even knew it, an undead came up from behind me and dug his disgusting teeth deep inside my body.

I looked at the undead. I pulled my Katana over my head in order to bash the It's head with it. But just as I raised my arm something under my feet caused me to trip. I turned my head behind me. The ground getting closer to me with each passing moment. My grip from the Katana loosened. Resulting in it falling to the ground unsheathed before me. And me falling over it.

 ***SWOOSCH*** The katana fell to the ground in a way that when I fell over it, it pierced my chest. Putting a big hole through my heart.

Everything happened so fast that I couldn't even register what happened.

 **"AAARGH!"** I screamed as I hastily opened my eyes.

Bright…

The whole room was bright…

I felt heavy… Actually, I felt something heavy on my bare chest. Black strands of hair were sprawled all over my chest.  
It was a girl. A girl with her head resting on my chest. A girl that I knew all too well. The president of the service, sleeping with all her beauty intact… on my chest no less…

I moved my hand towards her face. I shoved away the strands of hair that blocked me from seeing her face. As I did that, I came face to face with a pair of blue orbs that were softly staring at me.

"A Nightmare?" She asked

"Y-Yeah… A very bad one…" I answered with a small smile and in return, she gave me one of her own.

"I didn't know that inanimate objects could dream." She teased

"Oi, this object has a brain and a mind." I retorted

"Oh? Is that so? Let me take a closer look then…" She said as she got up on top of me. Granting me the full view of her naked front. She moved her left leg to my right side and kept her right leg beside my left side. She pressed both of her soft hands on my chest and leaned her face closer to mine. The sweet aroma flowing from her skin invaded my nostrils. Her bare skin felt much too soft and alluring.

"W-What are you doing?" I sluttered.

"What? Taking a closer look of course… Even things deserve to have fun every once in a while." She said with a smirk at the end.

"Oi, I already told you that I-" She didn't let me finish as she pressed her lips on mine. It took me a few seconds before I kissed her back. I raised one of my hands and slightly pressed the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. My hands brushing against her long silky black hair. I could feel her moan into my mouth as we kept going.

This went on for a couple of minutes until we broke the kiss due to lack of air. Leaning back, I gazed at her blue eyes, stirring me up from within.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?" She asked me. Her voice suddenly turned shallow.

"What...?"

"Are you sure this isn't a nightmare?"

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

I stared at her face. Her beautiful pale skin. Her angelic blue eyes. But…

They weren't there anymore…

Her pale skin became even paler. It was as if all blood has been sucked out of her. Her face now had rotten scars on it. Her eyes soon became lifeless and colorless.

"Y-Yukinoshita… W-wha-"

 **"Aargh!"** She suddenly dug her teeth on my bare throat, ripping off the muscle with a swift turn to the side.

 ***SPLAASH***

I opened my eyes hastily as a torrent of water was splashed on my face. I looked up. The first thing that came to my sight was the smiling face of a red haired man. The smiling face of Ren. The horribly hungry smiling face... of Ren.

"Ara~ look who finally decided to wake up." Ren said to me while still smiling.

"Y-You…"

"Yes me, Hachi-kun~"

"H-How…"

"Ara~ You underestimate me Hachi-kun…"

"H-How are y-you… you're not... real… you don't exist… Not Anymore."

"Now that's rude, don't you think Hachi-kun?"

How? How is he still alive? He's supposed to be dead. He doesn't deserve to live. Ren's expression then suddenly darkened.

"I was never dead, Hachi-kun. I will always exist… As long as you exist." Ren gave me a sinister smile.

"N...No… I will kill you. I will kill you as many times as I have to!" I said as I tried to jump forward.

 ***CLINK***

The sound of chains clashing echoed throughout us.

Chains?

I was tied to the pole by… chains?

I tried to move but I couldn't. The chains were too strong to even budge. My eyes widened as I spotted the same old knife in Ren's hand.

 ***Chuckle*** Ren chuckled while watching me struggle.

"No Hachi-kun… This time… I will kill you~"

Ren brought down the knife down to my thigh. The knife pierced through my skin like it was butter. Blood soon started leaking out of the fresh wound. A very painful sensation started spreading around my thigh.

 **"AAARGH!"** I let out a painful scream.

"That's it! Scream! I love it when people scream like that!" Ren laughed sinisterly as he dug his knife even deeper into my thigh.

 **"AARGH!"** I screamed as I jumped up.

Bright…

It was bright again…

"Hachi what happened!?" Yukinoshita asked me. She was beside me with just a blanket covering her naked self. Just like before...

"Y-You…"

"Hachi…What happened? Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" She asked

"You… Y-You're not real either… "

"Stop this… Stop this now!" I screamed at her.

"What are you be talking about… Hi~ki~Ga~ya~Kun?" She asked me with a sinister smile.

This is not real…

None of this is real…

What's happening to me?

Not anymore…

I can't take anymore…

 _'Then stop this…'_

H-how?

 _'Open your eyes, Hachiman.'_

A sudden pain surged through my body as I tried to open my eyes. I clutched my head with my hands.  
The pain seemed to die down after a few seconds. I slowly opened my eyes again, taking in the surroundings. I was again at the drug store now. The lifeless body of the person that I had killed laid beside me...

I asked myself,

Is this real?

' _That depends on you Hachiman… Are you sure you are ready for the real thing?'_

I… I…

Am I… ready for the real thing?

I… I am…

' _T_ _hen look at yourself Hachiman… You will know what's the real thing.'_

I brought my hands down from my head. My hands felt warm. I turned my gaze towards my hands. The red liquid that covered every inch of it. There was blood… Blood covering every inch of my hands. The painful feeling surged throughout my body again. My head felt like it was about to blow up any moment now.

I reached for my head again. This time I felt even greater pain as I touched the side of my forehead.

I'm hurt…

I'm bleeding…

I'm bleeding from the side of my forehead…

 _'Yes… that's right Hachiman… Do you remember how you got that?'_

I... I… don't…

 _'Try to remember.'_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ ***GUNSHOT***_

 _The bullet left the gun with an incredible speed. Heading it's way towards me. I took a deep breath and close my eyes._

 _This time… I didn't open my eyes. I bent my head downwards, taking in all the sound waves around me.  
I tightly gripped the handle of my Katana. Waiting for the right moment. And as the right moment appeared,_

 _ ***SHTINGH***_

 _The sound of the bullet colliding with my Katana echoed everywhere._

 _I opened my eyes, released the breath that I was holding in._

 _Two slices of the bullet flew past me._

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

My eyes widened as the sudden realization hit me.

I…

I was never able to block the bullet. It was… all in my head the entire time…

' _That's right Hachiman… The only reason you are alive right now is because the guy with the gun missed the shot. He was only able to scar you on the left side of your forehead.'_

I touched the side of my head again. Now noticing the lack of flesh…

 _'You know… I've been telling you the entire time... you are going to die if you keep going like this. If you lose any more blood, you are surely to pass out and bleed to death.'_

My eyes felt heavy…

I have to stop the bleeding…

I need a fresh cloth. I looked at the body of the dead person beside me. He was dead... I was certain of that. But… how did he die? Did he really try to loot me?

 _'No… He was only trying to ensure his own safety.'_

My eyes widened at her words.

 _'That's why he raised his gun towards you.'_

And I killed him…

 _'No… you didn't kill him… You slaughtered him.'_

I fell backwards as her words now made me realize everything… He was just trying to get out of here without any problems… That's why…

That's why... he pointed a gun at me… And I killed him… I shoved a Katana down his throat.

 ***Rapid Gunshots firing***

My ears picked up the sound of gunshots outside the store.

 _'Did you hear that? Looks like there's a fight going on outside.'_

...What should I now?

 _'Well… first of all… if you wanna live then I suggest stopping the bleeding first.'_

But _..._

Is there even a point of living now? I've already taken the life of an innocent man… I am just as bad as you and your brother…

 _'Then, why don't you try saving some…'_

...What?

' _Then save someone…'_

Why?

 _'Think of it like this, Hachiman… If you have taken one life then save ten more in replace of that.'_

 ***Chuckle*** I chuckled after hearing her words of wisdom.

That's not how it works, idiot.

 _'Then make it so that's how it works. Who gives a shit about morals nowadays anyway.'_ She said with a smile on her face.

I'm getting advices from a cannibal now… my life truly must be fucked then.

 _'Meany~'_ She pouted

 ***Chuckle*** She's right... It's not like me... to give up and accept everything...

"I guess I'll do that then…" I said as I gave her a small smile of my own.

 _'Then let's start by saving the ones outside!'_ She cheered.

What are we waiting for then.

I walked up to the store counter and picked up a few bandages. I tightly wrapped the bandages around my forehead. This might not be enough, but it should at least give me a good whole hour. Just enough for me to save the ones outside…

 ***GUNSHOTS***

The sound of gunshots got louder and clearer as I kept stepping forward. I looked at the Katana lying on the floor beside me.

"Let's do this, love… one last time…" I mumbled as I picked up my Katana.

I opened the door and walked outside.

I made my way towards where the gunshot sounds came from. I eyed my surroundings very carefully as I kept walking.

 ***GUNSHOTS***

"I'm out of ammo!" "Hold on I'm coming to pick you up!" "I'm getting low on ammo too!" Many shouts and gunshot sounds made their way to my ear as I got to the place. A big horde of undead was now visible to me. There's like a hundred of them here. And by judging the shooters voices, I wouldn't say they are having a good time.

I smirked, knowing what I'm about to do…

I twisted my head and arms here and there, trying my best to warm up in the little time I have left.

"Alright…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with…" I exhaled and rushed forward.

I ran towards the nearest bunch of undeads and started swinging my Katana around, chopping them in half.

 ***SLASH***

This is it…

 ***SLASH***

This is the feeling that I've been missing…

 ***SLASH***

The feeling that came with risking my life for someone else...

 ***SLASH***

The feeling that I had forgotten…

 ***SLASH"**

"Hey look over there! There's a guy over there!" "He's helping us!" "Yamato cover him!" Many voices made their way towards me.

 ***SLASH***

The pain from the shot did nothing but increase. But still…

 ***SLASH***

I couldn't stop…

 ***CRACK***

One of the two slices of my now broken Katana fell to ground.

I guess this is where we say goodbye, love… You were the one that stuck to me till the very end… but don't worry, I will finish our last objective together… After all…

I can't afford to stop… If I am to stop… Then I will stop when I have saved everyone else here.

" **AAARGHH!"**

I screamed as I cut down the last of the undead with my broken in half Katana.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

My grip on the broken Katana loosened. The half of the Katana that I held fell to the floor. The pain I felt faded away as I slowly felt my senses disappearing.

 ***Chuckle*** I couldn't help but let a lone chuckle fall out of my lips.

Never would have thought, I would die a hero… The very thing that I once despised.

...

I let myself fall to the ground.

Slowly closing my eyes, letting unconsciousness devour me whole.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the pain in my head hit me like a bomb. I pulled my hand closer to my forehead. I examined my head only to find bandages covering it.  
I looked around and took in my surroundings. The room was bright. But the one that stood out the most was the person sitting beside the bed that I laid on…

Yukinoshita Yukino… with all her pride and beauty…

She sat on a chair with a book in her hand. Her eyes fixated on the book that she held. Her stunning black hair, the same as I remembered it to be. She seemed mature, more mature than before, actually. Well, not much in the chest part but she certainly does seem much more feminine.

Her attention seemed to be on the book because she hadn't noticed me yet…

I asked myself again,

Is this real?

"Ugh…" I let out a grunt as pain surged through my head again.

I glanced at Yukinoshita another time. This time she had noticed me because her eye were widened and her lips were shaking.

"H-Hikigaya-kun…" She said in a low tone. Her eyes still fixated on me, as if I was a ghost or something.

"Am I… in heaven?" I asked her.

 ***Chuckle*** She chuckled at me.

"As if a worthless maggot like you would get a place in heaven." She said while smiling behind her palm. Yep… This must be the real one.

She was sitting pretty close to me. So close that I could have touched her if wanted to. Unknown to me, my hands started shaking.  
I moved my hand towards her. She didn't seem disturbed by my hand moving towards her, so I didn't stop. My fingers brushed against her cheek. She whimpered at my sudden approach. A small blush covering her face.

"H-Hikigaya… kun… C-Could you not touch me like t-this. This... is a bit... U-Uncomfortable." She said. Her eyes looking elsewhere and her cheeks flushed red.

 ***Chuckle*** it was now my time to chuckle.

I asked myself again,

Is this real?

But this time…

This time… I knew the answer…

This was real… This seemed…

Genuine…

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter 04**

 **Wandering Beginnings**

* * *

 _ **The Definition of Insanity**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or get faster updates, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **TheLegendary Icehole**


	5. Yukinoshita Safe Zone

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 05**

 **Yukinoshita Safe Zone**

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Reunion**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"Hikigaya-kun... H-how did you... these…?" Yukinoshita said in a low tone as she eyed my scars. I could feel the tension in her voice. What was it? Was it worry? Was it curiosity? Pity? Or was it guilt? Whatever it was, I didn't want to tell her about my past. It would only make her all the more anxious.

"Ah… Unfortunate accidents, I guess." I said, averting my eyes, trying my best to not reveal anything.

"And what do you mean by that Hikigaya-kun?" Damn, she's a stubborn woman…

"Uhh… ah…"

"It's alright Hikigaya-kun. If you do not wish to share it with me then it's fine. I'm just glad that you are alright." She said as she gave me a warm smile. The Ice queen sure has melted during these few years.

"Didn't know you cared so much about me." I teased

"A-Ah… I am merely doing my duty as a look-out." Yukinoshita said as she regained her composure.

"Is that so…"

"Don't jump to conclusions Hikigaya-kun. What makes you think someone as elegant as me would ever worry about a worm such as you." Oi! Now you're just stretching it.

I was about retort to that but a sudden bursting sound covered my ears as a figure suddenly burst through the door in front of me. The figure rushed towards me so fast that I couldn't see the face of the rushing person. I felt it bang against my chest and grab me withing it's arms.

"U-Urfgh!" I squeaked as I was tackled to the bed by the rushing figure.

"O-Onii-chan! Y-You… Y-you…"

My eyes widened and my hands started shaking. My whole brain seemed like it had shut itself down. My sister…

She was alive…

She is alive…

She is with me…

She is hugging me…

Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her tears fell on my bare shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. I slowly tightened my grip. It felt like if I let go then she would disappear. And before I even knew it, tears started escaping my eyes. My heart felt like it was being pulled by a thousand trucks.

"I w-was so w-worried!" She said while sobbing

"I k-know… I was too…" I said trying my best to hold my tears from streaming out.

"Y-You're so late Onii-chan! T-This is sure to cost you a million points!" She said as she tightened her grip on me.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her words

"I'm back now aren't I? I will be sure to make up for those points." I said while sliding my hand through her hair.

"H-Hnmm…" She dug her face deeper into my shoulder. I could still hear the sniffling sounds coming from her.

"Komachi-san... I suggest that you let your brother get some rest. He has lost a big amount of blood." What the hell woman!? You trying to steal my cute loving imouto away from me!?

"Would you stop glaring at me with those vulgar eyes, Hikigaya-kun? I'm not taking away your _precious_ imouto." Yukinoshita said, she spat out a little venom at the _precious_ part as well. Scary woman Scary!

"H-Hai, Yukino-san!" Komachi said. Using her sleeves to rub her eyes as she got off me.

"Yukinoshita… what happened to the others?" I suddenly asked Yukinoshita. Her mouth letting out a small little gasp due to my sudden serious tone.

"H-Hikigaya-kun… uh… Your mother, is in the other building right now, I'll go seek her." Yukinoshita said and left in a hurry while I did nothing but eyed her actions.

"Onii-chan… How did you get so many scars? And When Did You Get The TATTOO!?" Komachi shouted as she eyed my body.

"Uhh… I just wanted to get one."

"Mommy's so going to kill you, you know." Komachi warned me.

"Mother…" I muttered. They made it… They were all here all along.

"Onii-chan… Pops… P-pops… i-is…" Komachi tried to say something but only tears escaped her rather than words.

"Father's dead?" I asked her. Komachi started shaking up by now. I could feel the pain she was feeling. But I could tell that the pain was still far greater for her. Maybe I have just witnessed so many deaths that I just can't possibly bring myself to care anymore.

I was about to bring Komachi in for a hug but the door burst opened again. This time I came face to face with my mother. Her appearance seemed the same as I remember. Her short black hair and grey framed glasses that she always wore. Her modest figure had also managed to stay the same.

"H-Hachiman!" My mom shouted my name as she rushed towards me. She came in front of me and pulled me in for a tight embrace.

"I always knew you would be alive, son…" She said as she let the tears escape her eyes. It made me remember the time when I was hospitalized for two weeks. I wrapped my own arms around her. Her cold frames hitting my chin due to me being taller than her now.

"L-Look at you, being all grown up." She said, the sound of sniffles became much more audible.

My father and mother had always been busy with their work. I was never much close to them. If I were to say, I would say that my parents always favored Komachi over me. But I've never really cared for anything like that since I myself loved my sister dearly. But right now, maybe the one of the only few times I was able to be like this with them.

"How did dad die, mother?" I asked her straight away. Her head almost jumped up, hearing my question. Her eyes showed signs of grief and shock.

"H-He… died saving me… Hachiman. He was a great man. Till the very end." My mom said to me. Her eyes staring deep into mine. I could tell that she was scared. Scared of how I would react to the news.

"I see…" I said as I only looked down with a grim expression

"Hachiman… what... happened to you?" She said, one of her hands made it's way upto my cheek, grasping it and making me look at her.

"It's a long story, mother…"

"I have time." She said, in a stubborn tone.

So you have time now? Well… there are some perks of living in a world full of flesh eating monsters I guess.

I averted my eyes to the side and did my best to stay silent. I glanced at my mother. Looks like she understood my signal. She retracted her arms to herself and made her way towards the door without glancing back at me another time.

"I have some stuff I need to take care of. If you need anything, be sure to call me. And be sure to get some rest, son." My mother said as she walked out of the room. I could feel the sadness in her voice. The same sadness I once had felt.

"Onii-chan…" Komachi was there beside the two of us the entire time.

"What's up?" I asked her as I smiled at her. Throwing away all the painful emotions inside of me.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 ***Yawn*** I yawned loudly as I woke up from my deep slumber. It's sure been long since I've had any good sleep like that.

I touched the bandages that covered my forehead. The pain was almost gone now. I looked at the palm of my hands. The palm of my hand contained a few splits of skin. Mostly caused by using the Katana. The Katana huh… Now I gotta find a new one… It's almost impossible to find one that doesn't break after a few hits.

"Yahallo~" Shit…

"Y-Yo…" and in comes the devil herself.

Yukinoshita Haruno. The one that I had just saved yesterday. Her group seemed to have problems handling a horde of undead and I decided to help them handle them. I didn't even know that it was them until Komachi told me. Well, if I had known, there's a good chance that I wouldn't have helped them in the first place.

"Hikigaya-kun~ How are your injuries?" She asked me as she now stood very close to me.

"Definitely have seen better days." I said in a nonchalant tone.

"I can make you feel even better you know~" She said as she got dangerously close. Too close! Too close!

"Please refrain from to close to that vulgar eyed pervert, Nee-san. You never know what he might do to you." Yukinoshita said from behind Haruno.

"Eh? You're no fun Yukino-chan~" Haruno pouted.

I took this time to notice Haruno's appearance. Her hair stayed the same. The same jet black bobbed hair. She was wearing casual clothes. She also had a combat knife strapped to the side of her hips. There wasn't a sign of a gun on her. And Yukinoshita didn't seem to have a gun on her as well. So, guns aren't allowed in here then?

"Hikigaya-kun~ What are you staring at?" Shit! She probably thought I was staring at her bottom.

"Nee-san please leave this worm to me. I'll dispose of it this instant." Ice queen said

"Oi! I have no ill intent. And stop treating me like a worm already."

 ***Giggle***

"Really brings back old memories… huh…" Haruno said as she giggled at the two of us.

It really feels old in here. The same old atmosphere. The same old bantering. The same old teasing onee-san. I turned my head downwards as my face formed a small smile.

"Hey! We wanna talk to Hikitani-kun too!" Ah shit… I recognize that voice

I heard a few murmurs coming from outside the room. I leaned my head to the side to get a clear view of the door. I spotted a few figures getting inside the room.

"Hello, Hikitani. Long time no see." Said a pretty blondie with his usual smile. Yes… Hayama and his clique, that apparently had still managed to survive.

"Yeah… it really has been a long time, hasn't it?" I said, clearly not interested in conversing.

"Hikitani-kun you like totes saved all of us! You were like SOO badass!" The annoying Tobe shouted. Tobe, Miura, Ebina and a few others stood beside Hayama. I could feel Miura glaring daggers at me for some unknown reason. And Ebina smiling at me from a little afar.

"Huh? Oh… It was you guys that I saved?" I asked. I never managed to see the faces of the people that tried to saved beside Haruno. But I guess fate really wanted me to come here. And I doubt I would have saved Hayama's clique if I had the choice.

"Hikitani was moving like a total samurai ya know!" He's already annoying me to no end.

"It's Hikigaya not Hikitani. Get it right." I said with a stern voice, making Tobe go quiet and rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Hikio!? What's with that way of speaking, huh!? It's because of us you are even alive." Miura shouted at me. Oi, I wouldn't be in need of help if I didn't save you in the first place.

"If you haven't noticed, the world is doomed. There's no place for modesty or dignity in this world, woman." I said to Miura. I could feel the tension between us growing by the second. Everyone seemed to be on an edge as well. So the fire queen still has authorities in this world? That is fucked up.

"Hey, let's get going for now. Hikitani… ah… Hikigaya must be tired. He did take a pretty good blow to the head." Hayama said as he laughed sheepishly with that pathetic smile on his face. And I didn't take a blow to the head, idiot. I just got a little careless.

"Thanks a bunch for saving us H-Hikigaya-kun. Hehee." Tobe said as he turned around to leave.

"W-Whatever…" Miura said as she followed after Tobe.

"See you later Hikigaya." Hayama was the last one to say something from the clique.

"Well… You've changed Hikigaya-kun. I never would have thought of you being so scary." Said Haruno.

"Trust me, I can be a whole lot more scarier." I said

"I don't think that's possible Hikigaya-kun. There is nothing scarier than your eyes." Yukinoshita teased while I just gave her a deadpanned look.

"Yukinoshita… what happened to Yuigahama?" I finally asked. It's been bothering me from yesterday. Didn't she make it to the safe zone? Is she dead? And if she did make it then why didn't she visit me yet?

"Ahh! Gahama-chan… She is probably just being a little shy… don't you think so too, Yukino-chan~?" Haruno said while Yukinoshita looked like she was at loss for words.

"What happened to Yuigahama, Yukinoshita?" I asked again.

"She… She said she will meet you when you are feeling better." Yukinoshita said. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she was making an excuse. But I decided to not disturb Yukinoshita with this. If Yuigahama is here then I will just have to talk to her myself.

I looked to my right. There was the black Jacket and white shirt that I wore prior to coming here. I picked myself off the bed and started undressing my top. Leaving the two ladies beside me flabbergasted.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, W-What are you d-doing!?"

"Pretty sure the right term is 'undressing'."

"H-Hikigaya-kun, please refrain from s-showing us you f-filthy body." Yukinoshita stuttered while Haruno just kept eyeing the top of my body.

"If you don't wanna see then you should leave." I said as I finally got rid of the red t-shirt that was given to me by Komachi. I do not like the color red. It reminds me of blood. And that is never a good thing.

"Hikigaya-kun, so bold~" Haruno teased.

"Hikigaya-kun~ You certainly have been working out hard haven't you? You have a lean body, but it's defenitly muscular." Haruno said, poking a finger at my chest.

"It was necessary." I said as I shoved her hand away and put on my white shirt.

"You know~ With scars, tattoos and abs like that, you could get laid pretty easily." Haruno teased, with a wink at the end.

"Oh? Can I now?"

"N-Nee-san please don't put t-thoughts like that into this perverted man's mind. He is a danger for all women left in this w-world." Feeling left out Yukinoshita?

"Oi, are you really twenty years old? What's with the reddened cheeks?" I said as I finally put on my favorite jacket.

"W-what!? Nee-san call the police now!"

"Hate to break it to you but there aren't many police anymore." I said while Yukinoshita looked the other way.

"Hikigaya-kun where are you going?" Haruno asked me.

"I'm going to pay a visit to Yuigahama." I said as I walked towards the door.

"You have lost a lot of blood Hikigaya-kun. You shouldn't be able to walk around like that!" Yukinoshita scolded.

"I have survived worse, don't worry." I said as I left the room.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

Oookay… This is a big place, alright…

I eyed my surroundings. I now stood in front of a house with my back facing it. The same house that I just came out of. In front of me, were people. Tons of freaking people. People, who seemed to be too busy doing their own individual chores. Man… I really have missed out on a lot of things, haven't I? There were houses, Residents…. It was like a whole neighborhood. So… this is how a safe zone is like…

"Onii-chan!" A loud shout made it's way to my ears. The voice belonged to my dear imouto. She rushed towards me as she spotted me.

"Komachi? U-Urgh…" Komachi rushed to me and hugged me tightly with her slender arms.

"Onii-chan aren't you supposed to be resting?" Komachi asked me as she eyed the bandages I had on.

"I feel fine, Komachi."

"Must be because of my love for you, hehe! E-Eh!? That line must have earned me a lot of points!" Komachi said with her usual childish manner.

'Never change! imouto-chwan!'

"Komachi… do you know where Yuigahama lives?" I asked her

"Eh? Why? You don't wanna spend time with your cute little sister?"

"A-Ah… umm… no… I... uhh"

"It's alright Onii-chan! I was just kidding! Hehee~"

"So… do you know where she is?" I asked again. Now, I don't care about anything else. I just wanted to make sure that she is okay.

"Ah… Yui-san was probably somewhere near the construction sites, with her boyfriend or something." Komachi wondered cutely.

And boyfriend? That airhead found a boyfriend now? Well it has been a few years so I wouldn't be surprised. Yukinoshita probably has one too… Wait… could it be… could it be the reason for Yuigahama to ignore me?

"Komachi!"

"H-Hai! Onii-chan!"

"Where's the construction site located?"

"A-Ah… that way." Komachi said as she pointed at the direction left to me.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later okay." I said as I let go off Komachi and walked towards the direction that she led me to.

"O-Okay Onii-chan…"

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I kept walking but found no construction site. And construction site!? How and what the hell are they constructing without making a shit ton of sound!?  
I soon came to a dead end. It was a large wooden wall. The wall seemed pretty thick. Thick enough hold a horde of undead from getting in. So this is how this place is secured huh? I had also come across a few guards that were guarding the place with an assault rifle in hand.

"H-Hikki…" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with my former club-mate. Her hair a little longer than before. The Chinese bun that she wore was gone. She had even developed in certain *cough* parts *cough* as well.

"Yuigahama!" I waved my hand towards her, motioning her to come here.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama suddenly started running towards me. fast… too fast! Oi! You're gonna bump me! Stop! U-Urgh!

"Urghh" I let out a grunt as she tackled me to the ground.

"H-Hikki…" Yuigahama started sobbing. I raised my hand up and gave her a pat on the head.

"Welcome back Hikki…" Still sniffling Yuigahama said to me

"Yeah… good to be back…" I said letting Yuigahama get up and straighten her clothes while I slapped the dirt off my pants and shirt.

"Yuigahama, why didn't you visit me yesterday?" I asked while Yuigahama just looked down.

"I… I… I-I was…"

"You were scared of how I would react." I answered for her. Yuigahama looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You were scared of how I would react to you moving on." I said again as I continued to slap the dirt off of me. Giving her the time to wear off the shock.

"It's… not right… Hikki… I should have waited… I should have waited for you to come back…"

 ***Boing*** I gave her a chop on the top of her head.

"Oww…" Yuigahama whined.

"I would have been very angry if you had waited, airhead." I said to Yuigahama with a smile that hopefully didn't look creepy.

"Mou~… Hikki… you look more gross and scary now…" Yuigahama dropped the first bomb as my heart just exploded into million pieces.

"And… gross too…" You already mentioned gross before, you bitch! Dammit… I nearly forgot how people used to treat me.

"Yui!" A male voice came from behind me.

A guy with dark blue hair came up to Yuigahama and slipped his arm in to her waist. Giving me the feeling to stay away from her. This is the boyfriend then? For some reason I already don't like him.

"You must be Hikigaya, I'm Jason… Yui talks a lot about you." He said to me. I glanced at Yui. She didn't look very comfortable.

"Ah… all good things I hope." I said as I forced a smile. Disgusting… I felt like Hayama now. But I couldn't just hurt Yuigahama's feelings by being rude to the guy.

"Yeah… Like you were a creepy eyed loner who was hated by everyone." The guy smirked as he said that. I could tell that he was waiting for a while to say that to me.

"Huh, Yeah… that would be me I guess." I said, again forcing a smile on my face.

"J-Jason! Let's go home... I'm hungry~!" Yuigahama said to Jason. Jason? No nicknames?

"Sure babe… whatever you say." Jason said to Yuigahama as he squished her behind without her permission.

The whole scene before me made me pissed beyond belief. I was about to punch that guy to death but one look from Yuigahama stopped me. Her pleading eyes screamed at me to not do anything reckless.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter 05**

 **Yukinoshita Safe Zone**

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Reunion**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or get faster updates, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **-Icehole**


	6. Demon in Sheep's Clothing

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 06**

 **Yukinoshita Safe Zone**

* * *

 _ **The Demon in Sheep's Clothing**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I merely watched as the lovey-dovey couple vanished out of my sight. Except… there was nothing lovey-dovey about them. It seemed forced. It seemed kind of bogus…

"What are you staring at Hikigaya?" I heard someone ask me from behind. I knew this voice. I knew this voice all too well. I quickly turne-

" **G-Gargh**!" I felt a fist being buried deep inside my gut. What the hell woman!? That's how you welcome your student!?

"That's for leaving us all behind, dumb brat!" Sensei said as she retreated her fist to herself.

"It's nice to see you again too… sensei." I said, ignoring the pain in my gut.

"…" Sensei's eyes trailed my body. Which was probably taller than her at current time.

"Sensei you there?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"H-Huh? Ah… yeah, I'm here." What the? Is she lagging or something? Old age m-

"Garghh!" Sensei's fist made it's way to my stomach yet again.

"What was that for!?"

"I thought you just insulted me." What is she? An esper? I was broken out of my thought as two hands wrapped themselves around me. Sensei's chin soon rested on my left shoulder.

"S-Sensei?"

"What took you so long, brat?"

"A-Ah… Yeah. Sorry… for taking so long." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

And then suddenly...

"Yahallo~ Shizuka-chan! Hikigaya-kun~" Came the voice of the demon herself.

"Haruno?" Sensei retracted her body to herself and turned towards Haruno.

"Eh? Shizuka-chan is on the move already?" Haruno exclaimed for some unknown reason.

"S-Shut up… What do you want Haruno?" Sensei said, clearly irritated at the other woman.

"Oh… I'm just here to take Hikigaya-kun." What does this chick want with me? For some reason, I'm having a bad feeling.

"Huh? Why so? Where do you plan on taking him?" Sensei bombarded her with questions.

"Don't worry Shizuka-chan…" Haruno then got awfully close to Sensei.

"I'm not taking him from you, Shi-Zu-Ka-Chan~" Haruno whispered into Sensei's ear but I was able to hear it due to my top notch 108 loner skills.

"D-Don't make weird assumptions, cheeky brat!" Sensei scolded Haruno. This is getting out of hand.

"What do you want from me, Haruno?" I asked Haruno.

"Ah… I forgot to tell you, Hikigaya-kun but daddy asked you to meet him when you are feeling well." She answered me. Daddy? Yukipapa? Wonder what kind of guy he is…

"Don't worry Hikigaya-kun~ Daddy's a pretty cool guy." Eh? Is everyone here can mind read now!? Or am I just so easy to read!?

"Alright then… You lead the way." I said as I motioned her to go first. But instead, she came towards me and linked her arm with mine. I looked at her with a stoic face while she just gave me a teasing smile. Oi! Control Haruno! Your real smile is leaking out!

"Really?" I asked her

"Yep… If you don't wanna then go by yourself."

"It's not like you're gonna take no for an answer anyway." I deadpanned

"Ehhe~ Hikigaya-kun knows his Onee-san so well~ Bye, Bye Shizuka-chan!" Haruno said to Sensei and started dragging me with her. I glanced at Sensei. She was smiling at the two of us from behind.

I'm glad they are alive. I'm glad they made it. I gave a smile of my own and started walking to where Haruno dragged me.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"Haruno…"

"Hmm?"

"What's the deal with Jason?" I asked her directly. She suddenly stopped walking and looked at me.

"You could say that he guards this place." She said.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for and you know that as well." I said, making her lips grow into a small smirk.

"Well… He's like an alpha in this place." An alpha. A leader? That must mean he has followers…

"They say he's ex-military. So, he is the most experienced one in this place. And the others follow him. So you can say that he's a powerful guy." Haruno explained.

"Hmm… So? What kind of guy is he?" I asked her.

"The worst kind… but you already know that don't you?"

"Trust me I've seen worse…" I said

"You must have had a pretty fucked up journey then." She smirked at me.

"No doubt about that I guess…" I said while thinking of a pair of redhead.

 _'Meany~'_ I heard a certain redhead speak up inside my head.

We stood in front of a rather large house or mansion… It was white in color. What is this? The white house of this place?  
Haruno's and my arms were still locked with each other. Her breasts pressed against my arm.

"Let's go, Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno said. A sudden cold sensation hit me as I was just about to step inside.

"Hikigaya-kun, where do you think you are going?" A very, very cold voice came from behind us.

"Ah… Umm… Inside…?" Why the hell am I so scared? I tried to remove my arm from Haruno's clutches but failed miserably at that.

"Is that so?" She asked. Stop that! I don't know what you're doing but you're scaring the shit out of me, Woman! And will you let go of me already?!

"Ah~ Yukino-chan~ Let's get inside. Daddy asked Hikigaya-kun to meet him you know." Haruno comes to my rescue.

"Then why don't you head inside Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita kept glaring at me. Oi! My eyes are already rotten! Don't freeze them now!

"Sorry Yukino-chan but it's really about time to go. You could have him later though." Haruno said as she threw me inside, while Yukinoshita kept on glaring my back.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

There was a white door inside the large house. This door gave off some very strong vibes. I can already sense the powerful beings inside this room. If I had to guess then I would say Yukipapa and Yukimomma are there ready to interrogate the shit out of me.

I twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. Right as I opened the door, I came face to face with my mother. Ah… mother… She is also one of them huh? Well… can't say I'm surprised. My mother isn't really the type to sit back and let others do everything for you. I also spotted Yuigahama's boyfriend there. If he really is the alpha then it's no surprise that he would be here. And just like the last time, he still had a cocky expression on his face. Right in the middle-front sat a middle-age looking guy behind a large table. That must be Yukipapa. There was also a black muscular bald guy beside Yukipapa. Secretary? Bodyguard? The black bald guy did have firearms on him.

"Ah, Yo...?" I said as my mother sweatdropped and Gahama-boyfriend stifled a laugh.

"Hello and thanks for coming, Hachiman-kun." Said Yukipapa. His voice didn't seem threatening. Nor did it seem normal.

"Yeah… no problem."

"You might already know me, I am Yukinoshita Yukiteru, the chairman of this place." Yukipapa introduced himself. So this is the famous politician and the overseer of this place.

"How are you feeling now, Hachiman-kun?" Yukipapa asked me.

"I'm great. Thank you for your concerns ." I said without bowing. I could tell that all of them were expecting me to bow.

"Don't mention it Hachiman-kun. Actually I wanted to thank you for saving my daughters, not once but twice." He said to me. I checked everyone's expressions. They all seemed neutral. Like as if they weren't allowed to talk. Not allowed to interrupt. Even mom was the same.

"…" I didn't say anything and just observed the situation.

"You're not much of a talker are you, Hachiman-kun?"

"Well… Being three years outside might be responsible for that."

"Ah… I wanted to ask you, Hachiman-kun. How did you survive outside this long?" He asked me.

"I compromised." I answered straight away.

"And what would be that 'Compromise'?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised. A very small visible smile plastered on his face, indicating his interest.

"None of your business." I said. I could feel the tension between the two of us grow. Yukipapa was releasing some intimidating aura but it wasn't nearly enough to tie me in to a corner.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" He asked me, letting out a small chuckle.

"What is the real reason you called me here for?" I asked him. I felt the black bald guy grip the handle of his gun. Oi! I know I have rotten eyes! But I'm not gonna attack him!

"Hmm… seems like I don't have to milk you around. Then how about you join the scavengers group, Hachiman-kun?"

"Nope."

"S-So Fast!" Yukipapa exclaimed, as everyone else deadpanned.

"But why not Hachiman-kun. You have experience in the outside world. We could really use your knowledge." He said. He's right. I'm probably the most experienced one in here. It would make sense that he would want to recruit me.

Using my hand to scrath my chin, I let a smirk cover my face.

"You know... Okay, But I have two conditions." I said, making everyone in the room tense up.

"We will fulfill your condition if it is within our reach." Yukipapa said.

"My first condition is that, I work alone." I stated one of my conditions. Everyone seemed a little shocked at this.

"But isn't that dangerous, Hachiman-kun?" He asked me.

"No. I've always been alone. I'm at my best when I'm alone." I said

"Hachiman!" My mother shouted at me.

"If that is your choice then we will accept it. But remember Hachiman-kun, you can always ask any of the scavenger group's members to accompany you on your given tasks." Yukipapa said.

"And then what would be your second condition, Hachiman-kun?" Yukipapa asked me.

"I will tell you when the right time comes." I said gaining a smirk form Yukipapa.

"I think I can see why Haruno was so insistent of you."

"…" I stayed quiet, allowing him to think things through.

"You can go now, Hachiman-kun. I will talk to Hikigaya-san about your needs."

"…" I said nothing anymore and left the room without delaying a second. So many people. Too many people. It's been a while since I've been with this many intimidating people in one room. I was walking towards the house I woke up in but a sudden pair of hands threw me to the nearest wooden wall.

 ***Thud***

My back colliding with the wooden wall made a thudding sound. I looked at the one those hands belonged to. It was the cocky Gahama-boyfriend. His dark blue hair covering his eyes. I could tell that he was pissed. Pissed about something. And I have a faint idea that it was me...

"You've got quite the mouth on you." He spat out. His words filled with venom.

"What of it?" I asked. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pinned me to the wall.

"Hoh!? Who gave you permission to talk back!?"

"…" This time I kept quiet.

"You think you are some hot shot just because you spent three years in the outside world?!" He spat again. Letting his face be covered with a vitory smirk.

"…"

"You thought Yui will come running at you when you came back!?"

"…"

"Well guess what!? She's my bitch now! So stay the fuck away from her!"

"…"

"Actually stay away from all the ladies in here. They don't need a creepy pathetic and gross piece of shit like you here."

"…"

"You're in my world now, dumbass. And in here, only what I say happens. In here, Everyone belongs to me. In here, I am the king! Get it through your thick skull." He smirked creepily at me and let go of my collar. He backed away slowly and then started walking away. All while I did nothing but stare at him in return.

Before I even knew it, I had started smiling uncontrollably.

 _'Calm down, Hachman.'_

Yeah… you don't need to tell me that.

 _'Stop lying to yourself. I know how close you were to starting a fight.'_

…

' _What happened to that logical mind of yours?'_

…

' _Don't make any reckless moves. You are only going to hurt Yuigahama more.'_

I know that…

I started walking towards my house until Haruno suddenly popped up in front of me.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked her. It was obvious by her facial expression that she heard everything.

"Yeah…"

"…" This is... going to be troublesome.

"So what are you going to do then?" She asked me with a slight frown. I passed her and walked away. I turned around after walking a few steps.

"What are you talking about? I'll do what I do best of course." I said to her with a small creepy smile forming on my face.

' _Did anything I said get to that brain of yours?!'_

Yep… and that's exactly why that guy needs to go.

' _Forget Yuigahama! If you kill that guy then you will ruin your whole image here! Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to fit in after that?! Trust me it's not worth it!'_

Since when did I start caring about what others thought of me?

 _'What about the others!? Your mother? Yukinoshita? Komachi? What will they think of you!?'_

It doesn't matter. If they can't accept who I am now then they don't have to. I will still protect them even if they hate me for it.

 _'You really are a twisted man.'_

Heh… took you long enough to figure that out.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I woke up with a weight on my chest. I moved my eyes towards the weight. I could spot a head covered by the blanket. I removed the blanket using my right hand and spotted the sleeping face of my dear little imouto.

When did she get in here?

' _You know that you are going to lose that when she finds out who you really are.'_

You think I don't know that? But… there's no other way around it.

' _Well… if you really have to kill him then I suggest doing it without anyone looking. That way you get rid of him and not get everyone to blame you.'_

No… If I kill him then another pathetic sidekick of his will just take over. I have to spread fear. I have to make sure the next leader of the team isn't a dick and doesn't treat women like trophies.

' _It's not that is it?'_ I could feel a sudden cold sensation spread around my body.

...

 _'You want to do this in front everyone.'_

…

' _You want to express your real self in front of everyone.'_

…

' _You want to be feared… don't you?'_

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Hikigaya you up!?" Sensei's voice made it's way to my ear from behind the door.

I slowly got out of Komachi's grasp and picked myself off the bed. I twisted my arms here and there and yawned rather loudly. I made my way towards the door. I twisted the knob and pulled the doors open.

"Oi, Hikig-" Sensei was about to shout at me for waking up late but stopped for some reason. She was stating at my belly. I looked at down to find out that I'm still half naked with only a trouser on me.

"You are rather ripped, aren't you?" Sensei asked me while inspecting the upper half of my body.

"I work out." I said.

"I can see that…" Sensei seemed to be in her own dimension. Just how desperate are you sensei?

"What did you need sensei?" I asked her

"Oh.. A-Ah… Yukinoshita-san wants to see you." She answered me. Yukinoshita-san? Yukipapa? Or is it Yukimomma?

"Just... give me few minutes to get freshen up."

"A-Ah… sure…"

I closed the door and walked inside the bathroom. It took me ten minutes to get ready. I walked outside and came face to face with sensei.

"Oi! You're five minutes late!" She said as she swung her fist at me trying to hit me in the gut. But I didn't let her do that. I caught her with my right hand and swung her around.

S-SHit! That was on impulse!

"WaaH!' Sensei gasped as she fell to the floor with her bottom sticking up. I took this time to notice her appearance. She was wearing the same old type of white shirt that she wore. She was also wearing a long white coat on that shirt. That coat making things difficult for me to notice. By things I meant weapons, not her assets.

"HI-KI-GA-YA!" what the! Sensei just went super saiyan! Needless to say that I was punched in the gut several times by an old wom- Graghhgh!

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

"Hikigaya!" An annoying voice came from the front of me. I looked at the source of that voice to find the pretty blonde waving at me.

"Yukiteru-san is waiting for you in there." Hayama said to me as he pointed at the nearby small cottage-like place.

"Do you know what for?" I asked him.

"Uhh… no idea." He said.

"Why can't you just go inside and find out? Dumb Hikio." The annoying female blondie said to me. How does every word that comes out of your mouth piss me off to no extent?

I said nothing to the two of them and just walked inside what seemed like an armory. The door was open, so I just stepped inside. But just as I stepped inside, I came face to face with an old acquaintance of mine. An old acquaintance with 8th grade syndrome.

"Behold! The God of War has finally arrived!" A thin guy with gray hair and brown trench coat greeted me. Wait… THIN GUY!?

"Yeah… it's nice to meet you too Zaimokuza." I said to the guy. He looked just like before but without hundred pounds of meat on him. I guess less food made him this way.

"Why would the God of War himself appear before the dark flame master?" He asked me.

"Where's Mr. Yukinoshita?" I asked him

"Ah… The Cold Emperor… He is waiting for you inside." Zaimokuza said as he pointed at the room inside. I walked passed him and entered the room.

As I stepped inside, I came across the Cold Em- err… I mean Mr. Yukinoshita. He was holding what looked like… nope that is my broken Katana. There is no way I wouldn't recognize that piece of art.

"Ah… Hachiman-kun." He said after noticing me.

"You called?"

"I heard it belongs to you." He said as he showed me the Katana.

"Yes… I've been wielding her for quite a while now." I said while taking the broken Katana off his hand.

"So I suppose, you know how to use a Katana then?"

"More or less."

"Where did you learn?"

"Books…"

"You can learn just by reading books!?"

"No… you can't. but I can." I said, making him sweat drop.

"Well then. I have something I want to give you, Hachiman-kun." He said as he walked towards what seemed like a long rectangular case. He then brought the case towards me and opened it.

My eyes widened as the shining light that it reflected fell on me. It was a Katana. It looked to be about 70cm. It was a big one of course. But what stood out the most was it's shining pitch black body. I raised my hand in order to touch it but suddenly Mr. Yukinoshita closed the case.

"Hachiman-kun… You know… this is actually one of our family treasures. This Katana is rather… unique. It was actually made for my grandparent. Well, he passed away and passed this katana down to us. But unfortunately none of us knew how to use this, so we just ended up carrying it without any use of it. That's why I was looking for a katana user and you just happen to pop up out of nowhere. And you even saved my daughter's lives. So what do you say, Hachiman-kun?"

"What do you get by giving this to me?" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised while Mr. Yukinoshita just giggled in return.

"Hahaha. I figured you would say something like that."

"I still didn't get an answer..."

"Well, let's just say that I'm preparing my strongest soldier." He said, while flashing a smirk.

"In that case, I'll take it."

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I walked out of the armory with the newly obtained Katana in my hand. I used my other arm to grip the handle the katana. The katana was heavy. At least twice as heavier than a normal one. That's probably the reason it's so hard to wield. But I'm no normal guy either.

I pulled the katana out, unsheathing it. The steel body was pitch black as well. Just what kind of material was used to make this one?

"Good morning, motherfucker."

"EEYA-DAMn it you scared me...!" I let out a girlish scream.

I turned 180 to find the black bald guy staring at me with a smirk on his face. His little mustache was now visible to me. what the fuck baldy!? That's how you say good morning!?

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what the fuck you were up to." You swear an awful lot, don't you?

"Huh? Well you just found that out right? So I'll leave now." I was about to walk away until the mustache guy started talking,

"I know the type of people you guys are." Moustache said. Eh? What is he talking about?

"…" I kept quiet and let him talk.

"You are just going to join the white bastard and ruin this neighborhood with your shitty pride and arrogance."

"…"

"Forcing fears through the whole neighborhood and forcing everyone to follow you. Not even sparing the damn women and children. You guys are the most disgusting kind. Trust me… I will put all of you down one day." He said as he scoffed and walked away.

So this is how it is huh… Well, I guess we have a few things in common, mustache.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I peeked through a window and spotted, what was his name again? Jason? Yeah… He was sitting on a motorbike with a chick I didn't know on his lap. He was muscular… more muscular than moustache. Jason had a few of his friends with him. Almost all of them had an assault rifle with them. I turned my head towards the companion beside me.

"That girl over there, on his lap. You know her?" I asked her.

"H-Hikki… why are you doing this?"

"Just answer the question, Yuigahama."

"Y-Yeah… she's a… f-friend of Jason's. T-They are just a little too close… He hee…" Her current behavior angered me.

"Shut the fuck up already, woman." I snapped at her.

"You think I don't know what's going on?" I continued, managing to barely keep my calm.

"H-Hikki… You're s-scaring me."

"That's the problem. You're scared. You're too damn scared to ask for my help and don't you dare deny it." I said getting angrier with every passing words. Yuigahama seemed like she was about to start crying anytime now.

"H-Hikki don't do this… he'll kill you…"

"How the hell did you end up in this shit?" I asked her.

Turns out I was right all along. That bastard felt nothing for Yuigahama. He was using Yuigahama as a god damn sex doll for over a year now. If only… if only I was here then I could have prevented all of this from happening. Yuigahama was just like the other girls… too scared to protest. And everyone did nothing about it.  
I made my way towards the door and looked back.

"Yuigahama… do you feel anything towards him?"

…

"Y-Yes."

I didn't expect this. I didn't expect Yuigahama to fall in lo-

"I hate him. I… I want to kill him everytime he touched me. Every time he thrust inside me. E-Every… Everytime he… Every… time-"

I couldn't bear to hear her anymore. What was I feeling? Was it guilt? Was it pity? I didn't know… But there's something I know I have to do. I have to make Jason pay for everything he has done to Yuighama. It could have been Komachi or even Yukinoshita if their parents weren't a prominent figure in the society. The world going to shit has only made the society shittier.

I walked towards the large house, where Yukipapa probably lived. I spotted the mustache in front of the front door. I walked towards him.

"Oi! You can't enter without an appointment or permission!" He shouted at me while raising his hands up to block me from entering.

I was angry. I was simply too angry to let someone like him stop me.

I grabbed his finger. I twisted his fingers and swung him around. Throwing him on the ground. I didn't wait for him to get up as I entered the place. I still had the Katana in my hand. I pushed open the white door and came face to face with Mr. Yukinoshita. My mother was also there. And so was all the other members that I met last time here, except for Jason.

"H-Hachiman-kun?" Yukipapa looked a little surprised.

"Hachiman!" My mother was also surprised to see me suddenly burst through the door.

"Mr. Yukinoshita, let's have a chat." I said but was soon interrupted by a big bald black guy.

"Hey! you! How dare yo-" I didn't let him finish as I back-elbowed him. Which resulted in him falling ass-first to the ground. And I'm also pretty sure that I busted his nose.

"Ezekie-kunl it's fine. Get outside." Yukipapa ordered mustache, whose name is apparently Ezekiel.

"Hachiman have you gone insane!?" My mother shouted at me. I didn't want to explain anything to her. I just ignored her.

"What did you want to talk about, Hachiman-kun?"

"Jason…"

"What about him?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Hachiman-kun… you know, there are some matters you shouldn't rub your nose in."

"Well too bad. Because that matter concerns someone I care about."

"Okay, Hachiman-kun. I get the point… you are angry about Jason abusing someone you care about, is that right?" He asked me.

"…"

"You know… I don't like what he's doing either. But do you really think that we have a choice? Do you think we enjoy watching those kids suffer just because of one's idiocy and arrogance?"

"Then put an end to it."

"Can't you tell Hachiman-kun!? There is simply nothing we can do about it."

"Then let me do something about it." I said.

"…"

"Hachiman what are you talking about?" I could feel mom worrying about me.

"Let me do the dirty work." I said.

"And how do you plan on doing that!? Are you going to kill him!? And even if you do kill him do you know what will happen? We will lose our only supplier for food and medication."

I knew this would come to this. I knew there was a reason for them to ignore Jason's actions.

"We need his crew to work for us. And we can't possibly fight them." Yukipapa said.

"I think you might have missed something." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Don't you find the way his friends treat him a bit odd?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Actually they are not even his friends. They are just his lap dogs."

"…"

"The only reason for them to even follow him is because of fear. Fear is what's truly keeping them together. But if you manage to cut the roots then you can remove the cause of the fear. In this case… Jason." I explained.

"We can't afford to go on a war with Jason. The casualties will be too huge." said Yukipapa.

"Oh… it wouldn't be a war. We will just have to make Jason so miserable so that the other stop fearing him."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yukipapa asked curiously.

"I think you should just leave that to me."

"Hachiman! What are you planning on doing!?"

"I'll kill him, of course." I said.

"So is that going to be your second condition?" Yukipapa asked me

"Yeah… that's right. My second condition is to get rid of Jason." I stated my second condition.

"Hmm… I'm sorry Hachiman-kun. But we will not be helping you with any of that. But I have decided to ignore this action of yours, That is if you even manage to pull it off."

Bingo! Yep… Now that these council guys are out of the way, I can kill him and sabotage his gang without any problems showing afterwards.

"Why don't you let me worry about that." I said

"Hachiman… Don't… Wa-"

"I'm sorry mother… But this has to be done." I said as I stepped outside the room. I walked past the injured Ezekiel who did nothing but glare at me.

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

I spotted a few familiar figures around the place. Haruno, Yukinoshita, Komachi, Yuigahama, all of them were there. Busy in their own worlds. I also spotted Jason at the same place I last saw him. He sat on a bike but without the last chick on his lap this time. This time he had Yuigahama on his lap. The same way the other chick was sitting. I could sense his hand on her private parts.

I rushed towards him. He didn't notice me yet. I put my right hand on his left ear and smacked him aside. He fell to the ground with a thudding noise. I looked at Yuigahama. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a side.

"H-Hikki…"

"Go somewhere else." I asked her to get away from the scene.

I've been waiting too long for this. Too long to rip his flesh apart with my bare hands. I glanced at his friends they had their guns aiming at me. I then glanced at Jason. He looked almost too shocked. But then he suddenly started smiling.

"Woah! Calm down guys! He's mine…" He said as he started giving me a maniacal look. I again glanced at his friends. They had already lowered their weapons.

"You know… I'm going to beat the living shit out of you." Jason said to me. By now… everyone's attention was on the two of us. I turned my head around to find Yukipapa also staring at the two of us. A woman beside him, probably in her late twenties with shiny black hair, which was tied up using a silver pin. Staring us down with a sharp and amused look.

I guess this is where it gets fun.

 _'You can still back down, you know.'_

No. This is my only chance at butchering him in front of everyone.

"Actually you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna put a bullet in your head and make a fine example out of you. It will show everyone what happens when you cross me." Jason said, still smiling.

' _Actually,_ _I changed my mind… kill that arrogant bastard already."_

Roger…

Jason pulled out the handgun that he had on himself. He aimed his handgun at me.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. The cold air around me wrapping itself around me. Even the drops of water from a mile away were now audible to me. I gripped the handle of my Katana and bent my head downwards. I then rushed forward to Jason.

I opened my eyes, taking in my slow surroundings. In front of me stood Jason with his handgun aimed at my head. His finger slowly squeezing the trigger. I then remembered something,

'The key to dodging a bullet isn't about moving fast. It's about predicting when he is going to shoot and where he is going to shoot.'

That's right… I quickly did a 360 and spun to Jason's other side.

 ***GUNSHOT***

The bullet left his gun in an incredible speed. But Jason's hand stayed the same. Not moving an inch. I think I have grown faster.

I didn't waste any time as I pulled the now unsheathed Katana up and pulled it down with a swift force, severing Jason's right arm from his body.

 ***Thud* *Thud***

The sound of his severed arm and handgun made a thudding noise as everything went to it's normal pace again.

 **"G-GRaghHgh!** " Jason screamed as he fell to the floor with the lack of an arm. Blood leaking out of the wound.

 **"AAARGH!" "AAAARGHHHH!"**

He kept screaming and screaming. In a matter of seconds, his whole body was covered in his own blood. I looked at his so called comrades as I gripped the handle of my Katana. Let's just hope that everything goes accordingly as planned. His friends had a shocked expression on their faces. They turned their faces towards me. I could tell that they were shocked to their core because their eyes were about to pop out any moment now. They were still glaring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

 **"AAAAARGGHH!" "HELP ME! S-SHANE! HELP ME!"** Shane? I looked at his friends to find a white guy fidgeting with his rifle. He was probably making the decision to either help him or not while others beside him also started doing the same.

Cowards…

"Difficulty choosing?" I asked

They didn't respond but were just staring at the downed guy.

"Aright let me sum it up for you… You can either choose his side… the same guy who forced your sisters to suck him and bragged about it to you the very next day… or… you can stand by and watch me kill this son of a bitch, slowly and painfully... Which will it be?" I asked. For a moment they all just stood there for a second until that Shane guy came forward with his gun to his side.

"I can't do this shit any more." Shane said as he dropped the rifle on the ground and walked towards where he stood before. And after that… all of the other members of his gang came forward to surrender."

I glanced at Yukipapa who had a very pleased smirk on his face. Well… this is what you'd expect right? I could always tell when they are real or fake. Jason's friends were just people who didn't want to become victims. They always hated him but always had to follow him, cowering themselves to him. But just as I showed them how weak Jason really is… they gained courage. Enough courage to stand by and let someone else put an end to him.

 **"ARRGHHHHA! Y-You T-Traitors! I-I'll KILL YOU!"** Jason kept shouting. Jason then got up using his other arm and tried to punch me.

I ducked under the punch and pulled my own fist to his lower jaw instead. He is strong… I can give you that. But you lack common sense. He picked a fight with someone way above you. I again punched him in the jaw, the same place I did before. But this time I was sure that I broke his jaw.

Jason fell face first to the ground with his broken jaw. Everyone was watching. But I didn't care anymore. I wanted to kill this guy. I wanted make him suffer. I wanted revenge for what he did to Yuigahama.

 _'No you're wrong Hachiman… This isn't hatred nor is this revenge. This is simply... your bloodlust. Can't you see? You have been killing so many now that you have grown addicted to it.'_

Shut up!

 **"MnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

Jason kept screaming. Now not even able to utter words, due to his broken jaw. He probably hurt his ankles while falling because he was now trying to crawl his way out of the scene.

I walked towards him with the unsheathed Katana in my hand. I pulled the katana down and pierced one of Jason's leg to the ground.

 **"MNGAHfRRRR" "MHRaaAGGHHHH"**

I left the Katana hooking him with the ground. I walked towards him. I placed one of my foot on his upper back, making him unable to move.

I put pressure on my feet and crouched down on his back.

 **"UnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

I used both of my hands and grabbed his upper jaw.

 **"HnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

I pulled my hand upwards forcing his mouth open from behind him.

 **"Grnhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

I pulled again

 **"MnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

I pulled with even more force.

 **"MnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

I could now feel the flesh that were contained in his cheek, getting teared apart.

 **"HnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

Yet, I kept pulling

 **"MnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

I pulled with as much force as I could

 **"MnGhraghhh!" "MNgrghafhhh!"**

His cheeks started to tear apart as I kept on pulling

 **"MnGhragGhraghhhfhhh!"**

I gathered all my strength and pulled with one last force… Tearing his upper head apart from his neck. Beheading him and killing him. His spine still stood connected to the body. The sounds of blood gushing out filled the air.

I stood up and looked at my clothing. I was covered in blood. Blood that belonged to Jason. Blood that leaked out of his neck when I ripped his head off his body. I glanced at my right arm. I was holding Jason's almost separated head in my right hand.

' _You think you saved everyone by killing this monster in here?'_

...I do.

' _You think you are some hero of justice?'_

...I do.

 _'Well… You're wrong. All you have done is replace the monster.'_

...This was for the best.

 _'Don't make such a pathetic excuse. Take a look around you… you fool.'_

I looked around to come across faces with many emotions. Therewere everyone looking at me with wide eyes. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Sensei, Mother, Komachi… everyone… They were all looking at me like I was some sort of an animal…

No that's not the right word… They were all looking at me as if I were a…

...Monster.

 _'You might think you're right. But to them... You're a Demon in sheep's clothing.'_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter 06**

 **Yukinoshita Safe Zone**

* * *

 _ **The Demon in Sheep's Clothing**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or get faster updates, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **-Icehole**


	7. Calm before the storm

**Maaan! It's been a while since I updated, huh... Well here's the new chapter. This one contains peaceful elements. Yep... a boring chapter. Well... Hope you have a fun read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

I felt my muscle tense up as the cold water-drops splashed onto my warm physique, sending tingles throughout the whole figure. Cleansing the blood that licked my body. Soothing the pain that clawed my entire body.  
I raised my right hand, so that I could see it without moving my head downwards. The red marks of blood was still slightly visible to me. The flashes of blood covering my right hand came to me. The flashes of this very hand clenching Jason's ripped apart head.

My hand started trembling.

I clenched my fist to stop it from trembling anymore.

" _Why are you shaking, Hachiman?"_

I don't know…

" _But you do know…"_

…

" _You thought killing someone is the end of it?"_

…

" _You thought killing me stopped everything?"_

...

" _But I'm still here… aren't I?"_

…

" _You thought killing Jason would solve the problem?"_

No… I knew the consequences…

" _Then why Hachiman? Why do you still suffer?"_

Because there is no end to my sufferings in this world…

" _Yet you still live on…"_

I don't have a choice… If my sufferings can save a life then I'm prepared to suffer till the very end…

" _You're a fool, Hachiman… You'll die a fool…"_

I know… And I already accepted that as my fate…

I got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering my lower half. Shit… I totally forgot that those blood covered shirt and pants were my only clothings. Damn it… What do I wear now?

"Yahallo~" Came a voice from outside the door. A head suddenly popped out of the door as a female peeked through the slightly opened door.

It was Haruno Yukinoshita. Eldest daughter to the overseer of this place and the leader of the second scavenging group. Gotta give props to this woman. She is brave and independent. She is beautiful and scary. The ideal type and the at the same time… The devil herself.

"Hikigaya-kun~ I got something that you might need." Haruno walked inside the room and started heading towards me. I spotted a white shirt and a possible black pant.

"What do you want?" I asked her with a stern voice. There is no beating around the bush anymore. I despise fakes. The same kind that this particular woman is. The previous time I saw her, she was only carrying a combat knife with her. But now… she had a handgun strapped to the side of her hips. The hook that safeguarded the weapon from falling was open.

She was prepared. Prepared to shoot me the moment I try to do something funny. She was scared. Scared of me. But she still wore that fancy facade that she always wears. That fake smile that she always wears.

Disgusting…

"Just wanted to give this to you~ You must be out of clothes." She said with her usual cheery facade.

I stepped closer to her. I could sense her flinching slightly with each step I took. Her face still managed to contain that fake optimistic smile. I grabbed the hanger that she was holding and pulled it away from her. I sensed one of her hands touching the handle of the gun.

I looked at her and asked,

"Thanks... Anything else?"

"Ah… Yeah, Daddy wanted you to meet him." Haruno said

"I'll be there." I said.

"Alright Hikigaya-kun~" Haruno said as a awkward silence was soon born.

"You plan on watching me get undressed?" I asked

"Yeah… sure~"

"Get out."

"Hai~ I'll see you later then, Hikigaya-kun~" Haruno said as she stepped outside the room. Just as she did I closed the door and started inspecting what she gave me. A full sleeve white shirt, a black tie and a black slim fit jeans… Seriously? A tie?

It took me a whole fifteen minutes to get dressed. I rolled the sleeves up and tightened the black tie around my neck. I looked like a teen salesman.

I walked out of the room and came face to face with Shizuka Hiratsuka. My former homeroom teacher. She was fidgeting around my room. We were both now just staring at each other for the last couple of seconds.

"H-Hikigaya…"

"What?"

"A-Ah… I… I… ah… wanted to…" She was stammering on her words. Now scratching her head and trying to remember what to say.

"What is it?"

"A-Ah… Nothing…" She was different. Normally I would have gotten punched several times by now. But seems like she wasn't in the mood. So I just decided to ignore her and head towards my destination. On my way to the white house, I came across a few familiar faces. Faces of Yukinoshita, Haruno, Hayama, Hayama's clique… None of them made an effort to approach me or call out to me. Looks like I'm at square one again.

Once a loner, always a loner I guess…

I made my way inside the white house and opened the infamous white door. Once I stepped inside I came face to face with the same old atmosphere. Mr. Yukinoshita sitting in his usual place. Yukimomma beside him. Ezekiel moustache to his left and my mother to my right. There was this blonde doctor beside my mother that I forgot the name of. She was the one that saved me from bleeding to death before.

"Ah… Hachiman-kun. We were waiting for you." Mr. Yukinohita said. I didn't get any stares this time. Looks like gutting down Jason comes with a few perks.

"What's up?" I started with my lame conversation skills.

"First of all, Hachiman-kun… We wanted to congratulate you on getting rid of Jason. Or rather… getting rid of his head… literally…" This guy… he's just as bad as I am. I'm certain of that.

"He had it coming."

"But you know… Everyone was scared of Jason. But now… Everyone is terrified… of you." Yukipapa said

"They should be. If we were to compare… then I am definitely less of a human than Jason." I said with a stoic expression.

"But you put your inhumanity to better use. Not to commit crime."

"What I did to Jason was also a crime."

" ***Sigh*** You know Hachiman-kun. There were sometimes, as a politician… I had to make some terrible decisions. But do you know why I did that? Because I wanted to protect my family. Sometimes it's just… Inevitable."

"Nothing is inevitable. I could have saved Jason. I could have incapacitated him and locked him up for the rest of his life. But I didn't do that… did I? I chose the easy way. I killed him."

"So do you regret that decision then?" Mr. Yukinoshita asked me. My mother's eyes widened as she heard Mr. Yukinoshita ask me. My mother was probably looking for a hope. Hope that would bring her son back to her. But that hope is gone now… There is no way the previous Hachiman could ever survive in this world or protect the ones he cares about. Cynicism and pessimism isn't enough to survive in this world. You have to be ruthless. You have to be a… Monster.

"No… I don't regret anything. I'm merely stating facts." I said. My mother looked away from me the moment those words came out of my mouth.

"You really are tough Hachiman-kun."

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked

"Ah, yes… We are offering you the first task today." Yukipapa said with a smile. You must be having a great day to smile like that.

"Took you long enough… anyways, what's the job?"

"The job will be explained to you by your team-mates, Hachiman-kun."

What!?

"What!? What happened to my first condition!?"

"Ah… Yes… the condition is valid… but this is a punishment." That bitch! This is why you were smiling like an idiot…

"My second condition was to kill Jason without any consequences afterwards!"

"Yeah, I know… But this punishment is for scaring the crap out of the citizens. And as the overseer of this place, I can't let this go unpunished." Yukipapa's smile now turned into a smirk.

 ***Chuckle*** I let out a dry chuckle, scaring the people beside me.

"Should have seen this coming… Well, whatever… But you might wanna know that I'm rather strict." I said with a creepy smirk forming on my face. I swear I just saw Mr. Yukinoshita sweating a little. Looks like his doubting his decisions.

"A-Ah… Yeah, sure. Your teammates must be waiting for you outside the room." Yukipapa said to me.

"See ya…" I said as I walked out of the room. I was about to walk out of the white house but I felt a sudden tug on my hand. I turned around to find my mother grabbing the end of my Katana. I stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"Hachiman… W-Why… Why did you have to be this way?"

"I never asked to be made this way. I was simply forced by the world."

"Don't play the word game with me." She glared at me.

"I'm not playing any games, mother. You have no idea how bad it is out there." I said as I pulled my Katana towards me.

"You think those flesh eating dumbasses are the worrisome one then you don't even deserve to know how bad it really is." I said

"H-Hachiman... what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry… I have to leave. Apparently the teammates you set up for me are waiting for me." I said coldly while she just looked down.

"Hachiman… Promise me… Promise me you will come back."

"I will try my best…" I said as I left the scene, leaving my mother behind. Maybe I shouldn't have been so cold. Dammit… This is getting annoying.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno waved at me from a little far away. I walked towards her with my Katana in my hand. There were a few familiar faces there with her. Hayama, Miura, Tobe, The two best friends that always hung around Hayama and Tobe, Ebina and wait… That blueish hair tied in a pony tail. A beauty spot under her right eye and her long bangs covering her left eye. I know her… What was her name again? I'm sure it started with K or something…

"Hikigaya-kun did daddy inform you of anything?" Haruno asked me while others just sort of glared at me.

"Not anything regarding the task." I said

"Oh… It's just a simple scavenging mission." Haruno said

"So… You guys ready to head out?" I asked Haruno. Haruno glanced at the others. The others nodded as Haruno looked at them.

"Yeah… we will head out as soon as you pick your armory." Haruno said to me.

"I'm ready. Let's get this over with."

"Wha- But just a sword?" Tobe mustered up the courage to ask me. I glanced at him. I could tell that he was regretting his choice to ask me.

"You might have missed it… But I can rip a guy's head off with my bare hands." I said with a creepy smirk. Everyone suddenly went silent. The atmosphere suddenly became so tense that you could cut it with a knife.

"Oi! Stop scaring him. We don't have time for that." The blue haired girl shouted at me.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." I said

We stood in front of a Toyota SUV. It can contain upto eight passengers. I could tell that everyone was glaring at me. I turned back and gave all of them a glare of my own, which seemed to work.

"I'm driving." I stated.

"W-What!? When did we reach that conclus-" Miura was about to shout at me.

"You got a problem with that?" I cut her off and gave her another creepy glare.

"U-Uh… A-ah… No… I… I m-mean Yea-" This is getting way too much fun!

"Are you sure you got a problem with that?" I gave her the creepiest glare I could muster up.

"Uh… No. We don't have a problem, Hikigaya." Hayama came to the fire queen's rescue.

I got in the driving seat and claimed my seat. I placed the katana to the side and pushed the keys inside. I started the engine and waited for everyone to get in. What a killer. This whole deal would have been done by now if I hadn't been stuck with them.

" _You're really pissed off today aren't you?"_

Go piss someone else off Rin. I'm not in the mood.

" _Well… can't say that I'm not loving this sadistic side of you."_

Fuck you Rin…

" _Oh my~ And by the way… You look good in that."_

Whatever…

"Let's roll~ Hikigaya-kun." Haruno said as she and her team got ready to head out.

* * *

I stopped the vehicle and unhooked my seatbelt. We were now in the parking lot that belonged to the Ichihara city shopping mall. I guess we are going shopping today.

"Stay in the car. I'll clean up outside." I said to others as I got out of the SUV.

I gripped the handle of my Katana and…

 ***Slash***

...Slashed the head of an incoming undead. I moved forward to the next one and kept killing them one by one. Sometimes two by two… You know the drill…

Suddenly the door to the car opened up and came out the blue haired delinquent. She seemed to have a machete in her hand and a pistol strapped to her left thigh.

 ***BASH***

The blue machete delinquent bashed the undead in the middle of his head and pulled the machete out without any difficulty. She must be experienced and strong. Because killing an undead with a machete and then getting ready to kill another right after that is a tough call.

"Thought I told you to sit tight." I said to her

"Since when do we follow you?" She retorted. She doesn't seem to be even a tiny bit scared of me.

"Well… the more the merrier I guess. Just don't get yourself killed." I said to her while she just ignored me and bashed the last undead in the parking lot.

"Let's go. We don't have all day." She said as she took off with her machete. The others soon got out of the car and followed her without even battling an eye to me. Just what the hell am I even doing here!?

"Alright… Let's team up and look for the things listed here. Haruno said as she handed me and the others a few… papers...? The page contained a list of certain things. Like… Babyfood? Are you fucking kidding me!?

I saw Miura, Hayama and Ebina making a team, The two gay for each other dudes and Tobe make another team and Haruno and two other people that I don't recognize make a team.

Looks like I'll be alone…

But then suddenly the blue chick came upto me and started glaring at me. She then looked to her side and said,

"Let's team up." What? Is she serious!?

"A-Ah… Sure." What the…!? And why did I even agree!?

Soon the others left the place and went to search for the listed items. I guess it's time to roll. I looked at the blue chick and gave her a questioning look.

"We go this way." She said as she started walking towards the said direction while I just followed her. I was behind her so her behind was pretty behind from being unclear to see.

"A-Ahem… Here's the store. You go look for the stuff. I'll cover you and keep guard." She said as she pointed at the store in front of us. She seems to know what she's doing. I didn't say anything but just nodded and went to where I was supposed to go.

"How did you end up in the safe zone?" I asked her. She looked a little surprised at first. Oi! I can talk too you know!

"Kinda like how you did. We just happened to find it." We? Oh wait… she has a brother and a little sister… wait… she has three little siblings.

"So I take it, you know how it's like to be on the road?" I asked her while looking for the freaking babyfood.

"We-"

 ***Bang* *BANG***

What the hell!? Those idiots!

"Let's go!" Kawasaki shouted at me as she ran towards the direction, where the gunshot sound came from while I followed behind her.

We came across the others. Looks like they were paid a visit to from a horde of undeads. What a bunch of idiots. You can't put down a horde of undeads without ammunition!?

They had already taken care of most of the undeads. But a few were still lurking around trying to get a bite. I unsheathed my katana and went for their heads. Kawasaki did the same as she chopped the heads off a few incoming undeads. Hayama, Haruno and their little gang also tried their best. Miura soon raised her gun again to shoot but I smacked the gun away from her.

"W-What!? What are you doing Hikio!?" Miura shouted at me

"What are you an idiot!? Can't you see you're attracting them!?" I shouted back, leaving Miura depressed to her core.

"Hey Hikigaya. That's enough. No one got hurt so it doesn't mat-" I didn't let Hayama finish as I grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground.

"You say it doesn't matter!? You think you can just go around and make mistakes!?" I gave him the scariest glare I could muster up. Hayama did nothing but stare guiltily at me.

 _"So many glares..."_

Shut up Rin!

"Hikigaya-kun, let's save the argument for later." Haruno said as she cut down the last undead.

"You got what you need right? Let's leave then. The more time we spend here, the harder it's gonna get to get out of here." Kawasaki said.

Everyone then got on their vehicles and got ready to head out. I was still outside, looking out for other intruders. I was about to get in as well but suddenly a chunk of metal hit me right in the back. A few drops of blood fell to floor as the metal object collided with my back.

"Gahh!" I let out a grunt as I felt pain covering the side of my back. I turned my head around to find one of the guys staring at me. He was shivering for some reason. I turned my head to the side to find a big knife on the ground. The knife that probably hit me. Did that guy throw his knife at me? I moved my again at the guy and glared at him. His shivering soon turned into a seizure.

"A-Ah… I… I-I'm… S-Sorry…" The guy said to me barely keeping his legs together. What the? Am I really that scary?

"It… J-Just… slipped off… I don't how it h-happened." The guy was by now almost begging 'please don't kill me'. I couldn't help but smirk. I didn't do anything to him but simply kept glaring.

"Hikigaya-kun, we gotta go."

"Yeah… whatever." I said to Haruno as I got inside the SUV.

* * *

I got out of the vehicle and started heading towards my house. The house me, komachi and my mother shared. It sure brings back good old memories. Memories that were almost forgotten.

"Hikitani-kun!" I was about to step inside the room but a sudden call reached my ears. The voice belonged to Ebina. The fujoshi that belonged to Hayama's clique.

"What's up?" I asked her as I turned to face her.

"Ah… you're hurt. Hikitani-kun. And… umm… I wa-" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you really want Ebina?" I asked her

"E-Eh? Uh… I just want… Uhh… You need medical attention!" She said as she finally found an excuse. And the wound isn't even all that serious. I can take care of it myself. Ebina was currently gripping the first aid box in her hand and waiting for my response.

"Thanks a lot." I said as I tried to grab the box. But I couldn't, due to her moving the box away from my grasp.

"What now?" I asked, clearly irritated.

"Let me stitch you up, Hikigaya-kun." She said. I could tell that she isn't going to back down easily and stitching me up isn't her main object either. Well… stitching my lower back alone is going to be difficult.

I started glaring at her unknowingly…

"Hikitani-kun, stop that." She said. Eh? She isn't remotely intimidated by my Hikki Glare. One of my 108 skills.

I ended up letting her in.

"P-Put off your clothes… Hikitani-kun." Ebina Hina said while adjusting her glasses.

I did as I was told and removed my upper clothings.

"Just do it quick." I said as I turned my back to her. I now noticed how big of a cut it was. It was almost three inches long. And the back of my shirt was painted red.

"Hikitani-kun I didn't know it was this serious!"

"Just stitch me up will you!"

"H-Hai."

I sat on the floor beside the couch. Ebina sat behind me with my back facing her front. I heard her opening the kit and pulling something out. She then put what felt like cloth to my back and started cleaning the blood. The pain somehow didn't bother me.

I guess pain is just another part of me now.

I felt Ebina's hands tracing my whole back and especially the other scars that I had. What the hell are you doing woman!?

"Hikitani-kun… That's… a lot of scars."

"…" I kept quiet. Looks like Ebina took the signal and didn't ask anymore question.

"This is gonna hurt." Ebina said to me while I just nodded.

I felt the suture piercing my flesh. It stung a little but wasn't enough to make me flinch.

It was silent all of a sudden. Just me sweating and Ebina stitching.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I asked her, breaking the silence.

"They teach this to everyone here." She said

"…" Another awkward silence followed after that.

"Thank you, Hikitani-kun." Ebina said to me. I still couldn't see her so it was hard for me to notice her facial expressions.

"Huh? What for?"

"For saving us… For saving us again… For… avenging my brother." Ebina said as she tied the knot and cut thread off.

Her sudden answer caught me off guard.

"W-What… do you mean?" I asked her as I tried to turn around but couldn't because of her hands wrapping themselves around my neck. Her forehead resting on the back of my neck. Her glasses touching my bare skin.

"T-Thank you." She said again. But this time she was trembling. I felt something wet on the back of my neck. And the cause of that were her tears dropping on my back.

"What happened to you brother?" I asked her suddenly.

"…" She didn't reply.

"It's alright if you don't want to tel-"

"He was a part of Jason's scavenging group…" She cut me off

"They said… h-he was killed by one of the undeads. B-But… That's not the truth… Jason killed him… Just because he proved to be a better leader than him. N-No one even dared to oppose him. But... Then... Then you came." She said as she stopped whimpering

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun." She thanked me again as she retracted her arms to herself and recomposed herself.

It's not a surprise that Jason could do something like this. And her brother probably isn't even the only one he has killed. But this has nothing to do with me.

"I didn't do it for anyone." I said

"But it protected us." She argued

"I only killed him because I wanted to. I'm just as bad as him."

"Whoever said being bad is a bad thing." She said as I just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Sometimes it's good to be bad." She said with a smile. A smile that was directed towards me.

We were by now pretty close to each other and we didn't even realize it. Our faces were mere inches apart. Looks like she just realized this, because her face soon turned into fifty shades of red.

"A-ah… Hikitani-kun… you're all done." She said while looking away.

"Thank you, Ebina."

"Hina."

"What?"

"Hina. Call me Hina, Hikitani-kun."

"Not happening."

"Eh!? Instant response!?"

"We have known each other for long enough, don't you think Hikitani-kun!"

"Maybe we need a little bit more time."

"Think about it Hikitani-kun! You might also get to call Hayato-kun by his first name!"

"I don't swing that way."

"But it doesn't hurt to try right!? All the things you guys could do toge- Kyaaah!" Ebina soon dropped to the floor with a massive nosebleed.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Once a fujoshi always a fujoshi I guess.

"It's getting dark. You should go home." I said to her while I helped her stand up.

"You're right. I'll see you tomorrow then, Hikitani-kun. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

What?

"What? What's tomorrow?" I asked her dumfounded. Don't tell me. What's Yukipapa plotting now...

"Ah! I totally forgot! We are going to the mall again tomorrow."

"What!? Why!?"

"Ah... I kinda forgot to pick up a few necessary things… You would help me right?"

"No."

"Eh!? So fast!" Ebina exclaimed

"I'll go alone." I stated as she then looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You can't go alone, Hikitani-kun. Perhaps you would like Hayato-kun to go with you… he he… Gu he he. Gu He He."

"No… you'll do just fine. See you tomorrow." I said as I shut the door close.

"Eh!? Another instant answer!" I heard Ebina exclaim from behind the door.

I stepped away from the door and was about to head upstairs but then my ears picked up a slight noise. The noise of wood clattering. The sound of foot steps. Who could it be? Mom? Komachi? I got ready for a fight as I traced my fingers around the kitchen knife beside me.

"Hachiman?" I heard my mothers voice coming from the outer balcony. Looks like she was there all along. I walked towards her to find her sitting on the wooden bench. A cigarette in her hand. Since when does she smoke?

"Since when do you smoke?" I asked her.

"Since when are you able to kill someone so mercilessly." She shot back. I only gave out a tired sigh in response.

"Who was the young lady?" She asked me

"Just a former classmate." I answered

"Didn't seem like just a classmate." She said as she blew off a puff of smoke. She was pissing me off now…

"And what's wrong with that?" I said with a stern voice. She looked me with her eyes narrowed at me. Her face contained anger. She then stood up and walked towards me.

"I just want my kids to grow up in a good place, Hachiman. That's the reason why I tried so hard to make this place possible. Please don't ruin this for me H-Hachiman.Y- You two are the only ones… I… I have left." She said, now on the verge of breaking down.

"What happened to dad?" I asked her suddenly. I could see her eyes widen. I could also hear her heartbeat rising.

"W-What do you mean? I told yo-"

"If you're gonna lie then don't bother answering ." I said sternly . I know something is wrong. Something that's bothering her. And if I can't even see that then what kind of a son am i?

"H-Hachiman… Your father…"

"What happened mom?" I asked her in a low voice

"H-He left me. He left me to die! That's what you want to hear right!? I said it now! Are you happy no-" I didn't let her shout any longer as I pulled her close to me. Embracing her tightly. Her head resting on my right shoulder.

"H-How did you know?"

"I have a way of knowing when someone's lying."

"You have all the weird abilities, Hachiman."

"How did it happen?" I asked her. Her head still resting on my shoulder and my hands wrapped around her.

"Let's not talk about that..." She said. I didn't want to push any farther.

"Hachiman… D-Do you hate your father for what he did?"

"No…" I could tell that my answer shook her up a bit.

"It was a cowardly thing to do but all of us probably would have done the same if we were in his place." I said

"H-Hachiman… I would never…"

"Saying and doing are different things mother."

"A-Are you saying that you w-would do the same thing your father did when Komachi or I am in danger?" I could tell how betrayed mother felt.

"No… Dad feared death. I don't… But I want you two to save yourselves before anyone else." I said

"Gahh!" I suddenly felt my ears being ripped apart.

"You've grown some mouth on you kid! Do I need to remind you who the grown-up is here!?"

Oi! Stop it! It hurts! It hurts!

"Oi! Stop it!"

"Hmph…" My mom hmph'ed as she let go of my ear.

Woah… That was kinda… cute, mom….

 ***Chuckle*** We both ended up chuckling together.

"You hungry?" Mom asked me.

"i could eat an elephant." I answered while mom just giggled.

"Get Komachi, Son. I am making dinner!" Mom said as she started walking away from me.

"Sure thing…"

Maybe life in this place isn't so bad after all…

I don't care what anyone else thinks of me. After all... I only need my family to understand me…

* * *

 **Phew~ That was way too hard to write. I kinda lost all passion midway. Dunno why but I just ended up staring at the screen instead of writing. And also a big shoutout to Aqua-sama for his/her help in making this chapter possible. I'll see you next time...**

 **Sayonara~**


	8. A Pig's Desires P-1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

I kept staring at the door knob. It wasn't hot today but I was sweating bullets. This tension… This feeling of anxiety. One of the feelings that I had forgotten.

" _I warned you… You did this to yourself. Now suffer the consequences."_

Shut up… I'm trying to concentrate.

" _Will you man up already! You've been standing here for over ten minutes now!"_

Do you think I like standing around!?

 ***Creak*** The sound of the door opening came to me. My whole shivered up at the thought of the confrontation that's about to take place.

"K-Komachi…" I sluttered

" _Don't slutter dummy…"_

I'm trying my best over here!

"O-Onii-chan?" Komachi now stood in front of me with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Y-Yo…"

" _Is that the only greeting you know!?"_

"Eh? Onii-chan!? Are you here to get your beloved little sister!?" Komachi said with her usual cheery tone. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

"K-Komachi, are you alright?" I asked her

"Huh? Is there a reason to not be alright, Onii-chan?"

What is she trying to do? Is she faking her expressions because she is scared of me?

"Komachi… you don't have to-" I was soon cut off by Komachi's arm linking with mine.

"Let's go Onii-chan! Dinner's ready right?"

Komachi dragged me downstairs. We had dinner like we always did. Komachi kept ranting about her day while I listened and mom just ignored everything.

Why is Komachi doing this?

What does she hope to gain by doing this?

Does she want a bogus relation with me that is based on lies and ignorance. Does she simply want to ignore everything?

"Hachiman, you're helping me do the dishes." Mom ordered me. She seemed more open now. Like how she once used to be.

"Uhh… sure." I ended up doing the dishes.

What does she really want…?

I have to ask her…

" _Don't Hachiman…"_

Why?

" _Can't you see? She just wants to live as a happy family. Confronting her would only ruin everything."_

I can't stay like this.

" _You don't get to make that choice."_

I am the only one who gets to make that choice.

" _Not this again Hachiman."_

…

I walked towards Komachi's room after I was done with the dishes. My legs felt heavy all of a sudden. It was as if they didn't want to move forward. But I still moved forward. I stood in front of her door and knocked three times. Komachi soon opened the door.

"Onii-chan… did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you Komachi." I said, finally mustering up all my courage.

"O-Oh… come inside then."

Komachi then opened the door wide enough for me to enter. As I stepped inside the room, I noticed it's interior designs. It was similar to Komachi's room back at Chiba. Komachi hopped onto the side of her bed and patted the side next to her, asking me to sit there. I took my seat beside her.

"H-Hey Kom-"

"Onii-chan don't… Please don't." Komachi said as she cut me off. Her expression darkened and her eyes looked the other way.

"…" I stayed silent and let her say what she wants.

"Please don't ruin this. I know how it works. I… I k-know how the world works. B-But… B-But… Just…"

"…"

"I… don't want to lose you a-again. I can't affor-"

I didn't let her finish as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards myself. Her shivering body pressed against mine as my chin rested on top of her head.

"I will never leave you, Komachi."

"P-Promise…?"

"Promise."

I could feel something wet on my neck. The wet feeling soon expanded as I heard soft sobbing sounds of Komachi. Her body shivering every now and then.

" _You can't promise her something like that, Hachiman."_

Of course I can.

" _You don't have control over your nor anyone else's fate."_

That's where you are wrong, Rin.

I do have control. And I am the only one who has that. You just have no idea How Powerful and Deadly I can be.

" _There's a fine line between confidence and overconfidence, Hachiman."_

Trust me, I know that. I am the one who erased you from existence, aren't I?

* * *

I lazily pushed myself off the bed and headed downstairs. I spotted two… No… Three figures standing near the entrance. One of them was my mother who was talking to… Yukipapa? What is he doing here this early in the morning?

"Ah! Hachiman-kun." Yukipapa said upon seeing me.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, Mr. Yukinoshita?" I asked straightaway

"Hachiman at least say hello to the guest." My mother scolded me.

"It's alright Hebiko-chan. I don't mind." Huh? Why did it sound like 'It's alright. I don't expect anything of that sort from him' ?

"You didn't answer my question, Mr. Yukinoshita."

"Ah… Sharp as always I see. Well… My reason for being here does involve you and I was just about to talk to Hebiko-chan about this too." Yukipapa said.

I spotted a silhouette of a girl who couldn't be any more than fourteen. She was standing in front of the sofa with her back facing me. Her hands seemed to be on… my katana…

"Who's that?" I asked Yukipapa.

"Oh… she's your new job."

"Huh?" Me and mother exclaimed together.

"Hehe… Don't take it the wrong way, The job is to safely transport her to Inagawa Safe zone."

"Inagawa? It's like six hundred kilometers from here." My mother said

"Yes and that is why we need someone like Hachiman-kun to do this. He has more traveling experience than any of us here." I could feel my mom fidgeting as Yukipapa said those words.

"I can't let my son d-"

"I'm sorry. Get someone else to do it." I said as I cut mother off.

"Hachiman?" Mother seemed a bit shocked after hearing this but her face soon adorned a smile after that.

…

"If that is what you wish then I can't force you, Hachiman-kun. I guess you deserve a little time with your family as well. But if you do change your mind, then feel free to come by my house." Yukipapa said with a fake smile crept onto his face.

"Oh and if you're free now, could you please spare some time to talk to Yukino? She seems awfully worried about you." Yukipapa said as he let himself out. The teen kid too followed his suit right after that.

"A-Ah… Sure I guess." I answered but Yukipapa was long gone by that time.

"Worried…? About you? Yukino Yukinoshita?" My mother asked me out of nowhere

"Ah… She's the uh… In charge of the Look-out division isn't she? It's her job to worried about everyone."

"…"

"What?" I asked her

"Hachiman, Do you think I'm an idiot?" She asked

"Well… I gues-Gahh!" A punch made it's way to my upper arm.

"How can it take that long to answer!? Dumb brat!" She kept punching, not missing a second, while I just smiled at her in return.

* * *

I twisted the door knob and headed outside the house. Bright sunlight hitting me full on. It sure is bright today. The sun too seems way too cheerful.

I turned my gaze from the sun to a smiling fujoshi, who was apparently standing right in front of me. Her face was a mere foot away from mine as she just glared at me. When on earth did she get so close?! Did she acquire my Stealth Hikki or something?

"You're late Hikitani-kun!"

"You never specified the timing so technically I'm right on time."

"Hnngh!" What is this? Is she pouting? Why is it cute?! Fujoshis are supposed to be gross! Be gross woman!

"I bet you would have showed up early if it were Hayato-kun instead of me."

"I changed my mind, go back to pouting."

"Huh?" She asked with confusion lumped in her voice.

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with." I said as I started walking towards the exit of this place.

"Hai~"

"Wait! Hachiman-kun!" I heard Yukipapa's voice from behind us. I stopped on my tracks and so did Ebina.

"What's up?" I asked Yukipapa as he now stood in front of us. Huffing slightly every second.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to abandon whatever you're doing right now and come with us." He said.

"Eh?!"

"Why what happened?" I asked him

"We received a radio signal from the mall area just a few minutes ago. They seemed to be trapped. Just come with us and hurry!" Yukipapa said in a hurry as he ran towards the exit after that.

I turned my gaze towards Ebina.

"Ebina, stay here. We'll go there tomorrow!" I said as I too soon started running towards the exit.

"U-Uh… Okay." I heard Ebina mutter from behind me.

* * *

I got out of the car and slashed a walker's head off as soon we reached the area. Yukipapa, Ezikiel and a few other guards that I had never seen before got out of the car as well.

"Where is it?!" I hastily asked Yukipapa but all I got in return was silence.

A sudden sense of suspicion raised inside me as-

 ***BASH*** I heard a huge bashing sound as I felt something very hard and cold colliding with the left side of my face.

I felt the entire left side of my body losing all senses. A big torrent of pain surged through my left eye as my whole flew across the road.

My head soon started dizzing beyond belief and my sight became red. Soon enough my left eyesight became completely black while leaving my right eyesight barely visible.

" **AAARGH!"** The pain become so incredible that I had to let out a scream.

I managed to turn my head upwards just enough so that I could see their faces.

Being barely visible, I could still make out the structure of the person that was standing in front of me.

My red eyesight opened a route towards Mr. Yukinoshita's eyes as I found him looking down at me.

"I'm sorry Hachiman-kun." Those were the last words I hear-

 ***BASH***

* * *

 **Part 2 will be uploaded within 2 weeks~**


	9. A Pig's Desires P-2

**All... righty... This is the second part folks! There's gonna be a another part next and then we will be done for this arc. This one follows Yukipapa though. Next one's of 8man's pov and also reveals what this one is gonna leave behind. Have a fun read!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu! I only own a laptop, an underwear and a cookie.**

 **WARNING: This fic may contain spoilers, heavy OOCness, strong language, possible character deaths and possible explicit scenes. You have been warned.**

* * *

I stepped out of the Hikigaya household after earning a rejection from the monster of this place. Well, can't really call him a monster now can I? After all, every man needs a family. They need someone to tell them that they support them. I guess after three years of haunting past, Hachiman-kun has finally regained his peace and his family.

I turned my head around to find Rumi-chan walking towards me. Her face a little puffed up. I guess, she really wanted Hachiman-kun to take her to Inagawa. As Rumi-chan states, Hachiman-kun knows her from before. But he did saw her face though… Could it be that he forgot her? Well, that's reasonable enough I guess.

"Looks like you really wanted to go to Ingawa with Hachiman-kun, Rumi-chan~" I said while flashing my smile at the teen.

"W-What? N-No. Why would I?" The black haired teen stammered on her words.

"Hehe… Don't be so Tsun-Tsun, Rumi-chan." I mocked her

"H-Huh!? I'm not Tsun-Tsun! It's just that I knew him from before, that's why I thought it would be better to take him with instead of an unknown stranger." Rumi-chan shouted at me.

"I'm sorry Rumi-chan. I guess, Hachiman-kun wants to spend his time with his family for now." I said while using my right hand to pat the teenager.

"Hnmm… He doesn't even remember me, though." She said while shoving my hand away from her head.

"No Problem, Rumi-chan~ You'll just have to make him remember then! But I doubt Hachiman-kun's a lolicon though~" And I also think that there is a very good chance that my daughter is in love with him.

"H-HUH! Who are you calling loli? You old man!"

"Heh? But I'm only 46 Rumi-chan~!"

"That's still old yo-" Rumi-chan couldn't finish her sentence as a voice from behind me cut her off.

"Yukinoshita-San!" Ezekiel called out to me as he stepped in front of us.

"Ezekiel?"

"Y-Yukinoshita-san… It's… It's about your daughter. You… You might wanna come with me." Ezekiel said while huffing. I could spot that there was something serious going on about now.

"Sorry Rumi-chan. But duty calls. I'll see you a later today okay?" I said to Rumi-chan while patted her head one last time.

"O-Okay…" Rumi-chan replied.

* * *

"This Is Outrageous! To Think They Will Go To This Extent For Rations!" I shouted at no one in particular.

Anger coursing through my veins like poison. My head felt as if it was about to explode. My fingers shaking every now and then. I moved around the room in order to calm my temper for now.

"I'm going to wipe them out! I Am Going To Wipe All Of Them Off!" I kept shouting.

"They don't want rations this time, Yukinoshita-san." Ezekiel said. His arms crossed as he kept his cool.

"They want something else. To be precise… Someone." He continued.

We were in a closed room with only me and Ezekiel inside. The walls are thick enough for keeping the conversations that were placed here, hidden from the outside world.  
I simply can't afford to get this news outside. If the word gets out that the chairperson's own daughter was kidnapped then there's gonna be a hell of panics.

"What do you mean, Ezekiel?"

"They want the samurai kid. Hachiman Hikgaya, in exchange for Yukinoshita Yukino-san."

"What?! Why would they want that boy?!"

"I do not know that, Yukinoshita-san. I only know that they are willing to let Yukinoshita Yukino-san go if we bring them the kid with the sword."

I rubbed my temples to ease the headache. Everything was going good up till now. They never caused any problem with us till we gave them enough rations in exchange. What could have Hachiman-kun done to make them go out of their way to threaten us for him.

"What are you going to do, Yukinoshita-san?" Ezekiel asked me.

"I don't know, Ezekiel, I don't know."

"You should give Hachiman Hikigaya up to them." Ezekiel suggested. My eyes widened as he said those words.

"I C-Can't do tha-"

"Just hear me out, Yukinoshita-san. This is our safest option. I have seen how Hachiman Hikigaya behaves in situations like these. As of this moment, he has the highest chances of surviving than anyone else in this place. If he can just survive for an enough amount of time then we can go get him back."

"…What if they kill him before we reach the place?"

"That's a chance we will have to take. We cannot afford to wage a war in here. Innocent people will get in the way. The causalities will be too high." He states.

He's right. We can't afford to let them turn this place in to a warzone. Many lives will be at risk. Including Hachiman's family's.

"That's the only way, huh…"

"I'm afraid it is, Yukinoshita-san." Why must fate be so cruel to us…

* * *

"Yeah, stop here. You should park the car to the side." One of the bandit group member said to me.

I parked the car to the side. My fingers clenched the steering wheel. This is the only way…

Hachiman-kun got out of the car as I parked it to the side. He slashed an undead as he stepped out to save the ones that don't even exist.  
The guy that sat in the back got out and then motioned me to get out as well. I did as he asked. There were three of the bandit group with us. They were making sure we didn't sell them out and also to show us the path to their boss.

"Where is it?" I heard Hachiman-kun ask me.

I then one of the bandit group members closing in behind Hachiman-kun. He had a metal bat in his hand.

 ***BASH*** A bashing sound appeared as the guy with the bat hit Hachiman-kun to the side of his face. I merely watched as blood gushed out of Hachiman-kun's head. He flew away to the side due to the sudden impact as I… Just… Watched.

His hands trembled as he let out a painful scream. His blood covered eye connected with mine.

"I'm sorry, Hachiman-kun" I said as I then turned my gaze away from his, due to utter shamelessness.

 ***BASH***

Pathetic…

I felt Pathetic…

"F-Father…" My ears picked as my daughter's voice reached me.

I ran towards her using my trembling legs. I wrapped my arms around her body as I pulled her closer to my body. Her body soon felt heavier as I felt her loosing consciousness.

"Oops… She passed out huh… Haha, Lol." A middle-aged man came out of the mall in front of us.

I glared at him while he just continued to laugh.

"Woah! Easy there Papa-san! We didn't even touch her like we promised! She fell and hit her head coming here… hehe…" The man didn't have an arm and had a machete in her other hand.

"Y-You…" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"What man?! You bring me the boy and I return the girl. That was the deal right? Why you getting so upset all of a sudden? You make me Lol… Lol." He continued laughing.

"What do you want with him?!" I asked him

"You might wanna leave before we change our mind about letting the girl get away, you know." His facial expression darkened.

"Y-You…!"

"Yukinoshita-san, let's go… for now." Ezekiel tapped my shoulder and said. He whispered the last part to not let the bandits hear it.

* * *

I brushed the strands of hair to the side as I kept gazing at the unconscious form of my youngest daughter. Her lips were dried out. She didn't have any bruises other than the one on the head.

"Yukinoshita-san, everyone's ready. It's all upto you now." I heard Ezekiel say from behind me.

"I'll be right there." I said to him without looking his way.

They will pay for this, I will make them pay for this…

I made my way towards the exit. On my way I spotted Hebiko-chan talking to Miura-san. Both of them had a smile on their faces.  
They have no idea what is going on. She has no idea what happened to her son. She is smiling now, but I doubt she will be again after hearing about what's about to transpire. That's why I'll try my best. I'll try my best to keep that smile unscathed. I'll bring you son back home, safe.

That is my promise to you as the overseer of this place.

We got to the same place we left Hachiman-kun. They didn't have any additional cars with them so their hideout should somewhere nearby. There are almost about fifteen of them. And now I have about twenty people backing me up. Including my eldest daughter and the son of my adviser, Hayama Hayato.

"Haruno, you don't hav-"

"What are you talking about? There's no way I'd let Hikigaya-kun behind." She said with a grim expression. Her hands were slightly trembling as well. So were Hayato-kun's.

The are no soldiers. If they are to face them head on then will die before they will even realize. Yet they still carry on.

I turned my gaze towards Ezekiel and then motioned towards Haruno and Hayato-kun, asking him to look after them if things get too ugly. Who am I kidding, I don't even know if I won't die from this.

"Yukinoshita-san, their camp's this way." Ezekiel said while shocking me.

"H-How do you-"

"I already scouted the area while everyone was getting ready." Ezekiel said. As expected of him I guess…

I gave him a weak smile in return and clenched the assault rifle that stood in my hands. I let him take the lead and followed him from behind. The rest of the team behind me.

As we enter the place, a very nasty smell of plastic burning enveloped our noses. The smell was strong enough to ensure a mild headache. The smell of blood also mixed with the strong smell.

Survive, Hachiman-kun.

Please, Survive…

We were about to discuss our plans about taking in the camp but we couldn't as we stepped right into a big pool of blood. The entire ground seemed to be soaked wet with red warm blood. It wasn't sticky enough so it means it was of recent release.

"W-W-What on e-earth?" I heard a guy from our army stammer as he looked at someth-

My eyes widened as I spotted a mutilated hand near a tree.

I did my best to ignore the limb and moved on, but I couldn't help but puke my guts out as I spotted a few other limbs in the same state as the stray hand.

I heard a few people from our group run away from the scene. Some bent over while throwing puking their guts to the ground.

As we stepped farther, the number bludgeoned limbs were only getting higher. Our number decreased from twenty to almost seven.

My heart felt like it was about to burst out any moment now.

The fear that I felt at the moment was so strong that it couldn't be described.

My whole body started shaking unknowingly but froze solid as I came across a half burnt corpse.

The corpse's missing hand and lower outfit helped me recognize the man. It was the same middle-aged man from before. His upper half was burnt beyond belief. His face was long gone.

I was about to get closer to the body but then I suddenly spotted a lone figure standing just a little far away from us. In his arms he seemed to be carrying a unmoving body, bridal style. The body that he carried was missing a leg as well.

I stepped closer to the figure. I didn't care about if anyone followed me or not. For some reason I felt as if the figure was calling out to me while being in constant pain.

My legs felt heavy as if they did not wanted to move. But I knew I had to…

I abandoned all my fears and started walking towards the figure that was now clear enough to be called a man's figure.

My eyes widened as I was finally close enough to notice who the man was.

"H-Hachiman-k-kun…" I managed to utter those two words.

His eyes staring deep into darkness. His body not moving even a centimeter. His body covered whole in blood. The unmoving body that he carried, kept releasing flows of blood from it's body.

"H-Hachiman-kun…?" I called out to him again, only to get silence as an answer. He stayed still just like I found him.

I stepped forward in order to touch him and bring him back

…

I turned my gaze away from him to the body in his arms

…

But what I saw then made my heart burn to ashes with fear

…

N-No… It c-can't be…

…

"K-Komachi-c-chan…"

…

What have I done…?

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading guys! And also don't forget to leave a review guys! They keep me pumping!**


	10. A Pig's Desires P-3

**Disclaimer:** **The following content is made for entertainment and educational purposes only. In no way do I claim ownership over any of the Manga, LN or Anime that is utilized to create this fiction. All credits of licensed content goes to their respectful owners.**

 **Warning:** **The Following Content Is Not Suitable For Those Under The Age Of 16. It Also Contains Spoilers, Mild OOCness, Character Deaths, Explicit Scenes, Sexual Content, Heavy Violence, Strong Language And Mature/Adult Theme.**

 **You Have Been Warned!**

* * *

 **Summary:** _What would you do if the world you live in became hell itself? The World, that even the Gods abandoned. The world which the undead ruled. Just what could you even do?_

 _Follow Hikigaya Hachiman as he discovers what could truly transpire if such an event were to occur._

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/**_ _ **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place** **, as Expected**

 **Chapter - 10**

 **Yukinoshita Safe Zone**

* * *

 _ **A Pig's Desires - 3**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

" **G-GArghg!"** I let out a grunt full of pain as I felt my stomach getting scrunched by a strong force. Making me spit out a nasty amount of blood.

I lied down on the ground. Pain covering my entire body. Even breathing felt like a walk down hell. My hands were open but I had no energy to move them. I couldn't feel my legs anym- **GAEgh!**

A strong force being applied on my stomach once again.

A steel cold chain wrapped around my neck. The other part of the shackle being held by them, as they mercilessly stared down at me. Tugging the chain and hitting me with a bat without any remorse.

"Maan, this bastard's a strong one." A brown haired muscular figure said while looking down at me. He held the metallic bat, which he used to hit me over and over and over again.

"I say we gauge out his eyes or cut off his hands or something. He will definitely be screaming that way." Another masculine figure said from the side.

I could barely feel anything from the left side of my body. My left eye was completely black and left hand was numb beyond belief. My body was covered in blood due to all the cuts inflicted on my body. The itchiness of dirt rubbing on my wounds felt like fire burning through my skin.

"H… **AnrGh…"** I let out another grunt, ending with a tired sigh.

I turned my head upwards to look at the guys straight in the eyes. My lips were automatically stretched into a nasty grin. The pain that covered my body faded away for just a second.

"H-Hah… Heh… You ***Cough*** call that a…* **Cough*** a hit? My… e-ex-girlfriend did a better job than that…" Those words left my rusty lips with a bitter taste.

"Y-You Little!" The brown haired guy's lips quivered into a sadistic grin.

He swung his bat up to land a hit on me as I waited for the impact, but it all suddenly stopped right after a voice interrupted us.

 **"You really are a feisty one, aren't ya~?"** An old man appeared with a long axe in his hand. He only had one arm to accompany him. Holding the axe by its handle. A very nasty grin adorning his ugly face.

"…A-And ***Cough*** Who might you be?" I barely managed to choke out.

 **"Ah~! You don't remember me? You know… The one guy whose friends you butchered. You even killed the bitch that was with us. Not to mention, with my own shotgun."** He said as he let out a small snicker.

His sharp cold eyes laid down at me, waiting for my face to form a reaction.

…W-Wait.

"Y-You… Y-You're the *Cough* bandit guy with the shotgun." I said, trying my hardest to not pass out.

 **"YEP~! Finally! Do you have any fucking idea!? How much I searched for you~!?"** He shouted maniacally as he creepily danced around me while holding the axe up.

"H-Heh… Is.. That so…" I mumbled, barely managing to keep myself awake.

My weight of my eyelids felt over a ton. Heavy breaths falling from my mouth. My wounds did nothing but bleed in a silent manner.

…N-No.

…I can't possibly die like this.

…Not to these dumb fucks.

…I am the one who decides when I die.

Just a few more minutes… I just need to stay alive a little longer. I'm sure they are already on their way… Just a bit lon G-r **GArfGh…!**

 **"Oi! Don't kill him you dumb ass! I've got a present to give him ya know!"** The one armed old man shouted at the guy with the metallic bat.

"H-Hah… ***Cough* *Cough*** P-Present…?" I said. My mouth still formed into a small grin.

The old man's face lit up as soon as I had asked that. As if he was waiting for this. His crooked teeth flashed my face as he threw me one of his vulgar laughs.

 **"Ah~! Trust me. You will love it~! But first… tell me… Have you ever had someone you care about…**

 **Killed right in front of you? While you stayed down on the ground just watching them getting butchered?**

 **I know I have… Actually you yourself are the one that made it possible for me. So I thought…**

 **Maybe…**

 **Maybe… I should return the favor, eh?"**

He said with a sinister smile gracing his face.

"W-What the fuck are you t-talking about…" I mumbled, as the old man's laughter suddenly stopped. He turned around and raised his arm to wave at someone.

 **"Bring the whore in, Boys!"** He shouted.

The sound of something being dragged around enveloped my ears. Managing to lift my head up just a little bit to find another two guys appear. They seemed to be dragging an unmoving body of a young girl. The figure was feminine and it was oddly familiar to my eyes.

The red light from the sun reflected on the-

N-No…

…N-Not H-Her.

 **"YES! THAT'S IT~! THAT FUCKING LOOK! THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO SEE! S-SO EUPHORIC~! THIS FEELING~!"** The one armed man screamed while laughing with his arm up.

..N-No.

…N-No No No N-No…

"O-Oye… T-Tha… Y-YoU…" I could feel my lips quivering.

A sudden unknown sensation spread around my entire self. I could feel my veins shaking and my blood boiling. My hands began to grip the dirt, denying the reality in front of me.

I felt fingers being pressed against my bloody cheek. The hand belonged to the old man. A maniacal look covering his face as his fingers drover into my skin. His hand held my face tightly at her direction, making me unable to glance anywhere else.

 **"LOOK~ YOu KnOw ThaT BitCH, RiGht!? Right!? HoW DOes It Feel~!? tell Me… TELL ME!"** He screamed at me from top as he dug his nails deeper into my skin.

"Y-You… K-Komachi…" My mouth hardly managed to get those words out.

The feminine figure moved her head upwards. Her dead blue eyes met with mine. Her rusty lips started quivering as well as my entire body. Tears streamed down her face.

"..O-On-nii-chan… I… U-Unh…" She let out a grunt as the two guys threw her on the ground.

"K-Komachi… O-Oye… K-Komachi… Y-You're k-kidding…" I could feel my eyes gush out drops of water as I struggled on the ground to reach her.

 **"HUH!? Did you guys hear that!? Did she just say Onii-Chan!? She just said Onii-Chan, DIDN'T SHE!? AHAHAHA! Talk about Bad Luck! And She Was An UnUsed one too!"** The one armed guy laughed. The other's joining him in laughter.

"S-She… She… I'll… I'll… Kill Y-You… **I'lL kILL YOU, YOU FUC-GRauGHn!** " I screamed as I jumped forward with all my strength, only to fall over. The chain that was wrapped around me being tugged around. Making me clench the chains with my hand and roll over the ground with pain.

 **"BWaHahaha! You're gonna what now!? This guy just doesn't Know when to give up, does he? I was planning on killing you first but I guess that ain't gonna be happening now."** The smile on his face grew larger as he got up.

He walked towards the barely conscious girl with his axe in his hand.

His axe making an eerie sound as it was being dragged towards her. The metal part of the axe rubbing against the ground, producing those uncanny noises.

"Alright, Samurai. Watch Carefully Alright~ Cuz This is Gonna be One hell of a Blood Bath~!" He said with a smirk at the end as he swung his axe on top of his head and aimed it at her.

"N-No! D-Don't! S-STOP! STOP!" I screamed as I lunged forward with all my strength.

M-More! J-Just A Bit More.

"O-Onii-C-Chan… S-Save me… P-Please. Y-You P-Pr0mi-" Her frightened eyes stared back at me.

"K-Koma-"

 ***SPLASH***

Blood started splattering everywhere as the axe was brought down on her head. Splitting it open with just one swift move. Yet not enough to kill her.

 **"OOPS~ TOO LATE~!"**

He said with a laugh directed at me.

" **AArnRGh! U-Ugh AhhhNgh!"** drops of her blood were splashed onto my face as he kept on smashing his axe on her.

The sound of cutting flesh and breaking bones filled the air. All, right before my very eyes. I laid there with widened eyes. Staring at her whimpering body as life slowly faded away from it.

 **"Wha… Did this guy freeze or something? He's just staring. Don't go into shock now. That's no fun ya know~"**

Ignoring the force that was pulling me back by the chain, I slowly crawled towards her. Her lifeless body laid down on the ground right before me. Sliding my hands under her body I took her in my arms. Her face was too filled with blood to be even recognized.

"H-Hey… K-Komachi… W-What are you doing…?" The words themselves felt like tears.

 **"…Hoh."** The old man watched with amusement as I brought her closer to me.

"O-Oye… W-Wake up a-already. W-What about that p-promise we made. W-We'll build a house j-just for us… Y-You, M-Me and M-Mother….

…W-Wake u-up already. T-This will cost you a lot of h-hachiman points, y-you know…

…I-I'll even let that Insect K-Kawasaki in there. C-Come on. W-Wake up." The small drops of water fell on top of her cheeks. But no reply came from the her.

 **"Hah…Hehe… That's nice, young brat. How does it feel to finally drown in the sea of insanity."** The old man said, making my eyes follow his voice. My red eyes staring back at his amused ones.

 **"OooH~ That's quite the stare there~ Roman, Pull the chains. Let's teach this mother fucker some respect."** He said, motioning the brown haired guy to pull the chains that were wrapped around my neck. My eyes still stood fixated on the man in front of me.

 ** _'Dro_** _w **nin** g i **n** t **he** s **e** a **o** f I **nsa** ni **t** y, **hu** h… **?** ' _

I heard her eerie voice from inside my head.

" **U-Urg!** W-What in THE!? This guy doesn't even budge, boss." The brown haired man whined as he tried his best to pull me away from here.

 ** _'The_** _n wh **y** d **on'** t **y** ou **sh** ow **hi** m h **ow** i **t fe** els **… N** i **i** -c **ha** n **~'**_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

" **AArGGhhH!"** I screamed my lungs out as I hastily opened my eyes. Her blue eyes staring right back at me from top. The sounds of steel clashing echoed throughout the room as I kept on squirming on top of the bed.

 ** _'Ni_** _i- **cha** n… W **hat** 's **wr** on **g…?** ' _Tilting her pale head to the side she asked with an innocent tone. That blood that fell down from her head reached my skin.

"N-No… A-Anyone… P-Please… A-Anyone? H-H-Help Me…!" My desperate words couldn't reach anyone.

I threw my legs and arms around all over the bed to get away from but the steel handcuffs that tied me to the bed prevented me from doing so. My wrists hurt because of the handcuffs.

"G-Get away from m-me." I barely managed to mumble out.

She came even closer to me. Her pale almost rotten skin almost touched me. She tilted her head to the other side and flashed me another grin. Her rotten teeth staring at me as if they were to about to engulf me.

 ** _'Wh_** _y N **ii-ch** an **… Don** 't y **ou** l **ik** e m **e** an **ymor** e **…?'** _ Her icy cold hands cupped my cheeks. Her nails being buried deep into my skin.

She opened her mouth as she leaned in further. Her rotten teeth landed on my neck, making me grunt at the sudden cold. She buried her teeth deep into my skin and ripped apart a good chunk of my skin.

 **"A-AAnRGh! HA-HAaghGh!"** I let out a scream as I felt my flesh being ripped apart in just one bite. I kept on screaming and screaming but to no one listened.

"M-Miura-san… M-My Son! W-What's Happening To Him!?" I heard my mother's voice coming from somewhere far away. Away from this darkness.

…M-Mother.

"He's Hallucinating. Most likely due to intense stress or pain." I heard another female voice coming from the same direction.

"T-Then… Why… C-Can't we do anything for him right now!?"

"There's a limit to how many sedatives we can give him, Hikigaya-san. We can now only wait till his wounds heal. I wouldn't dare go near him as of now if I were you. Just let him rest for now."

"H-Hachiman…"

I could feel their voices fade away.

M-Mother… W-Wait… WAIT!

I felt my chin being grabbed by her hands. Her eyes again faced mine. This time there was blood gushing out of her sockets. The stench that came from her enveloped my nostrils.

"Y-You… N-Not anymore… P-Pl- **G-GARGhhGH!"**

 _' **Wha** t **…?** Wh **y?** I **tho** ug **ht** y **ou** sa **id** th **at** y **ou'l** l s **ave** me **… D** id y **ou…**? T **he** n **wh** y s **hou** ld I s **to** p?" _

She pushed me down. Her arms pinning me to the bed. Not letting me get away from her. Her mouth now busy chewing on my flesh. I could feel her ripping through my stomach and pulling out every part of it.

…I threw my hands, legs and head all around but to no avail, I couldn't stop her.

 _'You thought that you could decide your own fate…?'_

…R-Rin.

 _'You thought that you could save everyone…?'_

…S-Save me.

 _'So… W-What happened…?'_

…P-Please, s-save me.

 _'Aren't you just the same?'_

…S-Stop this.

 _'Lying around on the ground while being chained like an animal. And you think of yourself as God…?'_

…I c-can't take this any more.

 _'Your desires… are of nothing but a pig's.'_

…R-Rin...!

 ** _'Acc_** _e **pt** m **e…** Ni **i-c** h **an.**.. **Fro** m **now** o **n** , t **he** re **'s** on **ly** **y** o **u** **an** d m **e. A** cc **ept m** e.'_

* * *

 **一** **デ** **︻** **O** **︻デ** **一**

* * *

 _ **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/** **やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている**_

 **The World Has Become a Crappier Place, as expected**

 **Chapter - 10**

 **Yukinoshita Safe Zone**

* * *

 _ **A Pig's Desires - 3**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Dear readers,**

 **If you like reading this and would like to read more or get faster updates, then you can support the author by sparing a minute of your time to Fav, Follow, Share and Review this work. All of your supports are highly appreciated.**

 **The One Who Exists Only To Entertain You,**

 **-Icehole**


End file.
